The Teenage Kingdom Hearts Simulation Story
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Who says they always wanted to be Nobodies? This is Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel and Zexion's teenage life in a school before they become Nobodies. Story starts at the 2nd page. My own prelude before Kingdom Hearts 1. Read and review please.
1. Disclaimer

**This disclaimer was changed twice. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience that moved some reviews from the proper chapter to another. Anyways, here it goes.**

**Warning!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters at all.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A few bunch of stuff you need to know when you're going to be reading the next few pages:**

**Number One. **Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx appear as a set of triplets in here. Although their mother makes an appearance, she's not really important. Axel and Zexion are twins. These are my ideas. Don't question it.

**Number Two. **The story itself is slightly Alternate Universe. But it's actually in an Altered Timeline. Technology presents itself first before being devolved and so on and so forth.

**Number Three. **There is a school on Kingdom Hearts itself which is then literally erased from existence as a certain beyond-normal-circumstances event happens.

**Number Four. **There are slight references to other popular media such as Pokemon, Naruto and the like. Just ignore them if you have to.

**Number Five. **All nonfictional names used in the characters' dialogues have been censored although the narration doesn't censore it.

**Number Six. **All slang swearing words have been censored to keep the fic K+.

**Number Seven. **There is slight gore and violence in the story. I try to minimize it to keep the fic K+.

**Number Eight. **There are non-canonical couplings in the story which have been erased from plot continuity as a result of the events in the near end of the story.

**Number Nine. **The last three chapters are technically cutscenes.

**Number Ten. **I am working on a sequel/spin-off/stand-alone story after this.

**Number Eleven. **Although I have given other characters their last names, they are erased from continuity once again by the events at the near end of the story.

**Number Twelve. **There is one original character in the story who will be playing a major role in the spin-off.

**Number Thirteen. **I have not used up all the characters for Kingdom Hearts but some are given references throughout the storyline.

**Number Fourteen. **Certain technology has also been erased from the timeline after the near end of the story.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So if you're still curious, please read and review!**

**Thanks.**

**Sound Slayer, signing out.**


	2. First Day Blues Part 1

_A supposed tale of high school life of several Kingdom Hearts characters. Oh and the Richardson thing is their so-called family name. I just made that up._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 a.m. – Richardson Household**

"Larxene! Demyx! Marluxia! Time to get up!" a woman's voice calls from downstairs. "You three are going to be late. Besides, it's your first day in your new high school."

"Ugh? What's happening?" Larxene lazily gets up from her bed. "I thought it was a Sunday!"

"Wake up, sis! It's time to go to school!" Demyx shakes the bed violently. "We can't have our adoring fans waiting, you know!"

"Do that one more time and you'll be flying at the speed of Mach 5 to kiss the walls of Kingdom Hearts Academy." Larxene gives her fraternal triplet brother a menacing glare.

"All right, all right. Just hurry up and get ready. Oh, and Marluxia's still in the bathroom so I suggest you go down and eat first." Demyx then goes out of the room and heads downstairs to eat some breakfast. He has finished putting on his tightly-fitting black shirt with white stripes and denim pants.

"Easy for him to say. He woke up early and already had a shower," she mutters groggily.

Larxene then gets off the top bunk of the bunk bed she is sharing with Demyx. Beside it is Marluxia's bed which has a pink polo shirt, a gray long-sleeved shirt and a pair of slacks on it. These are obviously going to be Marluxia's outfit to school.

"I guess I'm forced to wear that despicable daffodil-yellow sweater over a white blouse and frilly yellow skirt to one of the most expensive schools," Larxene sighs. "Not to mention I have to wear those ridiculous knee-high socks and black leather shoes."

"What a price to pay for going to one of the most prestigious schools in this stupid town," she mutters.

She walks past the beds and over to several cabinets. The first one is beside the window with several hanging flowers in pots obstructing the view outside. It is labeled "Marluxia". She continues on to another cabinet which has posters of several rock bands. Obviously, it is Demyx's. She takes one quick look at the posters and resumes walking to her own cabinet which she despised so much. Her very own cabinet has stickers of the Powerfpuff Girls all over it. Courtesy of her mother who likes everything puffy and harmless for her only daughter.

Then, she reluctantly opens a drawer and takes out the aforementioned garments of clothing. After that, she proceeds to the bathroom and bangs on the door loudly.

"Hey! We're going to be late. If I have to go to KHA without taking a bath and have nothing to wear but my pajamas, you're going to pay dearly for it," she says.

"I'm done. I'm done. Geez, don't need to get mad," Marluxia tells her as he gets out of the bathroom. He is virtually not wearing anything except for a towel tied around his waist.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way." She then goes in.

"Hey, Larxene and Marluxia! Mom says we still have to pick up Cousin Axel and Zexion, you know!" Demyx's voice echoes from below. "Hurry up. We've got 20 minutes!"

"Be down there, brother!" Marluxia says as he hurriedly puts his clothes on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:00 a.m. – In Front of Kingdom Hearts Academy**

"Marluxia, did you comb your hair? It's insult to your father to wear your hair like that. After all, you've got his hair color. Larxene and Demyx, have you two brushed your teeth?" Mrs. Richardson starts to nag her children.

"Yes, Mom. We already did." Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia answer in unison.

"Now, be good sweeties! This is also a boarding school so I'll be dropping your belongings here later on this afternoon, okay? Aaawww, my babies are growing up so fast. Behave because your principal is a good friend of your father. If one of you three misbehave, I'll ground all of you at the end of the year when you return home."

"We're staying here? For the whole year?" Larxene asks.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be nice? It's a whole new level of responsibility I'm offering you three."

"Well, in that case, okay." Marluxia smiles and waves Mrs. Richardson good-bye as she gets back in her car and drives off to work.

"Hey, Triplets! It's twenty minutes until the first period. Come on!" Axel is already at the front door with Zexion.

Axel is wearing a red shirt and a pair of shorts while Zexion is wearing an orange shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt and the traditional denim pants.

The triplets then hurry up and run to the door with their bags.

On her way to the door, two young men stare at Larxene, obviously struck by her looks. However, Larxene misinterprets this as an insult and curls her hands into fists. She would have beaten them up if not for Demyx who grabs her by the sleeve and reminds her that they still have to find their schedules and room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:46 a.m. – a Grade 10 KHA Classroom – Science Period**

"Class, who can tell me the three primary components of an atom? Anyone?" Mr. Eisenstein looks at his students.

Then, a hand shoots up into the air. It happens to be Larxene's.

"Yes… ummm… Miss?"

"The primary components are the neutrons, the protons and the electrons."

"Correct! Wonderful! Now who can tell me which of those particles compose the mass number of an atom?"

Again, Larxene raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"The atomic mass of an atom is determined by the total number of protons and neutrons in its nucleus."

"Excellent, my dear. Now would you mind telling me your name?"

"Larxene Richardson, sir."

"You get an additional 5 points in your recitation grade. Now, students, if you want to acquire good marks in science, you must be an active participant like your classmate Clarisse." Upon getting her name wrong, the entire class snickers except for Larxene and her brothers.

"Excuse me, sir. It's Larxene."

"Right, right. Maurice." Again, the entire class snickers except for Larxene and her brothers.

"It's Larxene, sir." Larxene interrupts her teacher.

"Oh, sorry. It's Denise. Did I get it right now?"

"Never mind." Larxene sighs on her desk, a little embarrassed because her teacher keeps getting her name incorrect.

"Moving on……." Mr. Eisenstein continues on with his lecture.

Demyx nudges Larxene who happens to be sitting on his left side and says, "Are you just showing off to these kids or what?"

"Shut up, Demyx. You're so loud." Marluxia who is sitting at Demyx's right quietly scolds him.

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!_

"Okay, class. Time for you guys to go to your next class which is Math. Your assignment will be about Carnivorous Plants. So research tonight about them because we'll be having a quiz before our discussion tomorrow. And additional points if you manage to bring an example of a carnivorous plant tomorrow." At the end of the teacher's announcement, Marluxia gives Larxene and Demyx a funny grin, implying that he will be the one showing off his knowledge tomorrow.

As the class moves towards the door, a boy bumps Larxene so hard that the force makes her drop her notebooks.

"Hey! What's the matter with you? Don't you ever look where you're going?" she screams at him.

"The name's Riku, nerd. And I don't apologize or whatsoever. I rule this place." He walks away without even looking at Larxene while talking.

"Yeah, nerd!" a group of Riku's friends sneer at her all together. Then they all leave.

"Pretty rude, don't you think?" Demyx helps Larxene get up.

"I'll show him. Marluxia, Demyx, you're going to help me on this!"

"We'd love to but…" Demyx protests.

To Demyx, she says threateningly, "If you don't, I swear I'll break your bones." She then looks at Marluxia and tells him, "And if you don't, I'll burn all the pretty flowers you tend at our house."

"Okay, okay, sis. You don't have to be so unreasonable." The two brothers say in unison.

"Now, let's go to Math class. I think everybody's leaving already. We'll plan on the revenge thing later." With a sudden change of mood, she picks up her notebooks and starts walking.

"Sure, sis. Whatever you say so." Marluxia agrees, though a little bit relieved that his sister's mood has lifted.

"Man, she's scary," Demyx whispers to Marluxia.

"I know. I think it would be best if we just agree with whatever she says. I'm too young to die."

"You're overreacting, bro! Just relax and think about happy things."

"Yeah… happy things. Like flowers and sorts. Especially wolfsbane, nightshade and all those other wonderful flowers." Marluxia then goes into dreamy state.

"Dude, those are poisonous flowers. Don't you like roses and daffodils or something?"

"Well, they're too girly…"

"Whatever, Marluxia. Now, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**and that ends the first chapter. please put a review if needed**_

_**next chapter will be about axel and zexion's class. they're one year ahead larxene, demyx and marluxia.**_

_**if you want any love teams or whatsoever to happen in the following chapters, leave a review about it.**_


	3. First Day Blues Part 2

_The sceond installment to the KHA series. Have a happy reading..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:32 a.m. – a KHA Grade 11 Classroom – End of Grammar Period**

"Okay, everybody. I'm sorry for the extension of 2 minutes but everyone of you must submit a 500-word essay about your family next week. Late submission of works will have a deduction of 5 points. Failure to pass the essay at all will result to a grade of 0." Miss Summerdale dismisses her students.

All the students rise from their seats and head for the door. Zexion is about to talk to Miss Summerdale about the essay when Axel grabs his arm and tells him to forget it.

"Never mind the essay. As long as it's next week, it's fine. Now let's go. We're going to be late for Art Class." Axel then forcibly drags Zexion out of the room, leaving Miss Summerdale extremely puzzled by their behavior.

Once they are outside, Axel lets go of Zexion's arm.

"What's wrong with you, brother? I just want to ask her what type of essay. Is that a crime?" Zexion looks a little bit anrgy.

"Well, I don't want her turn our homework from any kind of essay into a specific type. You do realize that we'd be Public Enemies Nos. 1 and 2 if she does that."

"You got a point there, Axel."

"See? What would you do without me?"

"Okay." Then, he runs off, saying, "Hurry up. We're going to be late, like you said."

"Hey wait up! You forgot that I'm bringing all our stuff!"

"You hurry up then; the teacher might lock the door on us if we're late!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:36 a.m. – a KHA Grade 11 Classroom – Art Period **

The teacher, Mr. Leonarde, hands out a magazine, a clean sheet of bond paper, a bottle of glue and a pair of scissors to each student.

"Okay, students. Today, we are going to make a collage. You will have to cut out bits from the magazine and paste all together in the bond paper provided to each of you. The more creative you are, the higher grade you'll receive. Remember there is no right or wrong in making works of art. You have about an hour to make and pass your work."

Instead of cutting parts from the magazine, Zexion is reading it. He skims through the pages and stops when he finds the "Last Laugh Section" in the magazine.

"Bro, you might want to stop reading that. Or else you're not going to have a score in this activity." Axel stops cutting in order to reach for the glue and goes back to making his collage.

"All right…" Zexion says grudgingly.

He reluctantly starts to cut fragments from the magazine, silently muttering "What a waste of good reading material".

At the end of the period, Mr. Leonarde starts collecting his entire class's works. As he receives each work, he grins widely and admires the ingenuity of their designs.

"Remarkable! It's amazing how the adolescent mind works. This is particularly wonderful." He says in his mind as he sees a wonderful collage done by Axel while skimming

The several clippings Axel put together resembles a dozen of ice cubes melting over a pan being heated up by flames on a stove. But then, Mr. Leonarde's attention is captured by a different collage.

The collage appears to have an encyclopedia made by pieces of clippings glued to together in such a way that the book's dimensions look real. On the bottom right corner of the paper are the initials "Z. R."

"Woah. This must be Zexion's work. And my, is it the most awesome piece of art I've ever seen from a young talented student." He grins and puts the papers on his desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:02 noon – KHA Cafeteria**

Larxene happily skips her way to the table with her tray full of the spaghetti, sausages and hash brown. As she is seated properly and begins to start eating her delicious lunch, her brothers and cousins are staring at her.

"What's the big idea, you twitheads? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Ummm… isn't that food a little too much for you?" Zexion peers at that much food.

"NO!!! I can finish this much food by myself. A growing girl needs just so much nutrients, you know."

"Yeah, you should eat a lot. So that you can grow taller, I guess." Axel adds.

But then, a familiar voice blurts out from the other end, "And maybe you can grow a little wider as well, Princess!"

Then, a chorus of laughter echoes across the cafeteria.

Larxene turns around and sees Riku and his friends making faces at her. She desperately wants to beat them savagely. But first, she quickly wolfs down her food in big bites.

"Princess? I'll show him Princess. Princess of Pain is who I can be." The thought pops into Larxene's head and grins as she continues eating her food speedily.

"Larxene, don't! You might have indigestion later!" Demyx reminds her.

"Yeah, Larxene…" But before Marluxia can finish, Larxene is already running to the other end of the cafeteria. Her fists are already prepared to give that Riku a piece of her mind.

A girl and a boy attempt to stop Larxene from getting to Riku by blocking her way. Consequently, they are hit by a powerful kick from Larxene and are sent flying to the wall with a crash.

As she walks up to Riku, he says, "Hmm… not bad. You just brushed off SOra and Kairi as if they were a bunch of mosquitoes or something. Well, let's see what you're made of."

"Well then, enough talk. Let the beating begin." After cracking her knuckles, Larxene starts punching him rapidly and repeatedly left and right. Riku didn't even have the chance to land a hit on her because of her superior agility and lightning-fast strikes.

After the whole fight, Riku is left with so many bruises while Larxene, whistling a carefree tune, heads back to her own table.

"So are we still going to do the revenge plan, sis?" Demyx asks her, secretly hoping her to say "No need. I've got my revenge already."

On the contrary, Larxene replies, "Not yet, guitar-head. Not just yet."

"I'm got a bad feeling about this." Marluxia whispers to Zexion and Axel.

"What was that, flower boy?" she turns her eyes on Marluxia.

"Nothing, sis. I meant that it's an excellent idea." Marluxia lies.

"Brilliant. Now, if you're done stuffing all that food, let's get going." Larxene looks pretty excited for something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, now that was chapter two.**_

_**drop a review for me **_


	4. First Day Blues Part 3

_This is the third part of the KHA series. Read to your heart's content and delight..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:11 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"A little to the left... No, maybe a little more to the right... Wait! I take it back. To the left... And perfect! Thanks, guys!" the teenager in a yellow sweater over her white blouse and frilly yellow skirt says to her companions.

"Larxene... Next time, could you at least do the heavy lifting if it was going to take 2 hours?" the pink-haired boy is panting for his breath. He and his blonde-haired brother have just finished moving the room's cabinets to the walls.

"You got a problem with that, flower boy? You're talking to a girl if you haven't noticed. An only daughter, to be exact, in a group of triplets. So I demand to be treated respectfully."

"Yeah, a girl who can toss people like they were weightless bowling balls," the blonde-haired one whispers.

Ignoring her brothers' comments, Larxene looks at their new room with much enthusiasm before suddenly blurting out the question, "Why are there four two-level bunk beds?"

The room is fairly large, having an area of 120 square meters. Upon entering the room, one would see two bunk beds facing each other on the opposing sides of the room's walls. And between each two bunk beds are two small drawers. The wall facing the door is lined up with four different cabinets designed to hold clothes.

The room is illuminated with a central fluorescent light bulb and four other incandescent bulbs situated at the near corners of the ceiling. Windows are above the dressers and are also between the bunk beds. The bathroom, which is just beside the door to the room, has shower, a bathtub, a toilet and a sink.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and two more people come into the room with their suitcases.

"Zexion and Axel? You're going to room with us, too?" Marluxia asks.

"Uh… yeah. I think our moms made a little request that the five of us would be staying together," Axel tells them.

"Besides, no other room has four bunk beds like this one," Zexion adds.

"I think we hit the jackpot! This must be the royalty suite!" Larxene excitedly exclaims. "I can't wait to… ugh…"

"What's the matter, Larxene?" Demyx asks his sister who is now clutching her stomach as if she were in pain.

"It's so painful!!!" Larxene screams in agony.

"I hope you're not pregnant or anything, sis. You're way too young." Larxene then punches Marluxia's head after he says this.

"You, idiot! It's just a little stomachache! What do you think I am? I still have some values left, you know! I'm not like those (censored names) who just go out there and have hot (censored word) with random strangers in their car!" she screams violently.

"Okay, okay, sis. Just stop hurting Marluxia." Demyx gently puts her down on her bed. "You've got to relax. I told you that you might have indigestion."

"So what now?" Axel asks Demyx and Marluxia.

"I guess, we should stay with her until dinner. Don't worry, we'll find something good for you to eat," Zexion tells Larxene.

"Whatever…" Larxene replies indifferently. "So how was your day, you two?" she asks Axel and Zexion.

"Well, aside from seeing you take down Riku during lunch break, nothing much." Axel snickers after finishing his statement.

"We had Art Class this morning. But we had nothing else out of the ordinary… Oh, those magazines. Such a waste of paper…" Zexion sighs.

"Hey! So what did you pass to Mr. Leonarde? Did you trick him with another one of your illusion spells?" Axel gives Zexion a stare.

"No! I really cut the magazine! Geez, I'm no cheater!" Zexion says defensively.

"Okay… so what about you guys? Enjoy your first day of school here?" As Axel sees Larxene about to mention Riku's name, he adds, "Except for the Riku incident."

"Mr. Eisenstein mistakenly called Larxene one wrong name after another." Marluxia chuckles after saying this.

"He called me Clarisse first when I actually said Larxene. Then, he said Maurice. Then, Denise! What is wrong with his hearing?" Larxene complains. "I never felt like changing my name in my entire life… until I met Mr. Eisenstein."

"I don't know. He sure has memory problems when he hears other people's names, Larx." Axel pats Larxene at the back. "He called me Albert and Alexander when I was Grade 10. He once even called me Alessandra!"

All five laugh in unison.

"That's what you get when you show off too much, I guess," Zexion says, considering Axel and Larxene's natural inclination to answer every single question that they know how to answer.

Axel then gives Zexion a look that says something like "Shut up or else I'm going to break your bones and tie you up to one of the bunk beds in here."

Immediately, Zexion zips his mouth shut.

"Ooooh. I got an idea. Do you guys want to play a little game of Blackjack while we're waiting for 7 o'clock?" Demyx suggests. "We need to do something anyway to kill the boredom of waiting."

"Sure, I'm game!" Axel sits beside Demyx.

"Me too." Marluxia joins as well.

"Count me in. I wonder if I still have my skills as a top blackjack player." Zexion sits between Demyx and Marluxia, forming a little circle.

"Hey! I hope you're not going to use your illusory powers to cheat, Z!" Marluxia scolds him.

"I'm a fair player. Don't worry!" Zexion says.

"I'll be the referee then. I'll check if Zexion is cheating," Larxene says. "I can see everything from here, you know!"

"Okay, Larxene will be the referee," Demyx agrees. Then he begins dealing each player's hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:59 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

Larxene's stomach is grumbling. She feels very hungry. Very hungry indeed. She has just recovered from her indigestion pains a few minutes ago.

"They said they'd be really fast," Larxene says in her mind. "What's taking them so long? I can't even leave my room."

She gets out of her bed and goes over to her schoolbag. She rummages through her notebooks and textbooks. Finally, she pulls out her science book with the title "Exploring Life by Biology, Chemistry and Physics". It is very thick and heavy-looking but Larxene lifts it up as if the book were a banana.

After that, she jumps on her bed and places the book on her lap. She starts reading the first few pages and stops when she hears the door creak open.

She looks up but sees nobody. Therefore, she resumes back to her advanced reading of the "Carnivorous Plants" chapter of the book. She wants to be prepared for any tests Mr. Eisenstein will throw at her face.

"I'm going to ace this class no matter what!" Larxene says determinedly. "I'll show that Riku!"

Then, she remembers her revenge plans against that blue-haired hotshot.

"I'll think about that tomorrow. For now, I must be studying," Larxene thinks.

Minutes later, her brothers and cousins get in the room with a tray with two bowls. Demyx is handling the tray while Marluxia shuts the door. He leaves Axel and Zexion who are lingering outside in the hallway.

"What took you four too long?" Larxene demands an answer.

"We had to request soft food for you now. And all the food in the dining hall was not for people who just recovered from indigestion. There were turkey, chicken, beefsteaks, pork chop, vegetable stew, etc." Demyx says as he brings the tray to Larxene.

"What's this?" Larxene points at the two bowls of weird-looking food.

"This one is arrozcaldo which is oatmeal with chicken. It's really good. The other one is egg drop soup. It's also delicious," Marluxia explains.

"Yeah, I like it too. We tried it before bringing it to you because we know how picky our sister is with food," Demyx tells her and smiles.

"Okay. But if I don't like it, I'm going to hurl you two through that door," Larxene warns them.

"Don't worry, sis. We know you'll love these," Demyx reassures her.

Once she tastes the arrozcaldo, she immediately takes a liking to it and eats it eagerly. Next, she takes a sip from the egg drop soup and loves it as well. She finishes both dishes in 10 minutes.

"Wow! You two are right. This stuff is delicious." Larxene wipes her mouth with a tissue after being satisfied by the food.

"Told you so." Marluxia opens the door and calls out to Axel and Zexion, "Hey, you two! Get over here and take these stuff back to the dining hall!" He hands them the tray and bowls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, so that's it with Chapter 3.**_

_**Umm, can I ask you guys something?**_

_**In the later chapters, I'll be making Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku Replica, Cloud, Squall and Tidus do a little dance number. I need you guys to pick five songs that they'll be performing and put them in a review.**_

_**1. Poker Face by Lady Gaga**_

_**2. When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls**_

_**3. Homecoming by Hey Monday**_

_**4. My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**_

_**5. Hot N Cold by Katy Perry**_

_**6. Human by the Killers**_

_**7. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy**_

_**8. All The Single Ladies by Beyonce**_

_**9. Untitled by Simple Plan**_

_**10. Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday**_


	5. Loving is Painful?

_Here comes Chapter 4. My first year of college classes just started. And they might delay my updates but I'm sure that I won't stop me from finishing this story. Happy reading, okay?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:32 a.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' room)**

The room is pretty cold even without having the thermostat adjusted. But thanks to Axel's thermal heat coming from his body, the five Richardsons sleep peacefully throughout the night.

However, it is not as quiet as it is supposed to be. Especially in this case when all their voices mingle in the air. They all talk while sleeping!

"Give it to me. I deserve that book. I've been looking for that for several years now." Zexion thrashes his hand in the air as if he is trying to get an imaginary book from a make-believe person. "I'm a book collector for goodness sake! Hand it over, dummyhead!"

"It's only you and me and a whole pool of water, my sweet and precious guitar!" Demyx snickers in his sleep. "Oh, sweet silence. Only to be broken by my lovely and catchy rock tunes! I DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" Then, he starts strumming down chords on his pillow.

"The lighter isn't working. May I use my relatively hot hands to warm you up, missy?" Axel is smiling and making kissy faces. "You wanted to be hot, right? Now, you are as well as bothered and looking _raaaar_! I know you want me. So give in!"

"My pretties. Don't worry. Daddy's going to water each and every one of you. And when you grow up, you'll be very beautiful like me." Marluxia flicks his hair like a supermodel on the runway. "First row is wolfsbane, second is nightshade, third is belladonna, fourth is poison ivy…."

"Get him off me! Get him off me! I don't love you! Eeeww! Don't kiss me or anything! Leave me alone, you pathetic excuse for a hot dude!" Larxene is screaming from her bed, tossing and turning while at it as well.

"Yuck! Riku! EEEEEWWW! Get those chocolates away from me. Go give it to someone else. Look, it's Kairi. Why don't you give it to her? Eeew! Don't you dare kiss me! Demyx! Marluxia! Stop laughing and do something! AAAAAHHHH!"

Then, Larxene abruptly wakes up. "Woah… Only dream. Only dream. Nothing to worry about."

She quietly gets down from her bed as not to wake up her cousins and brothers. She tiptoes to the door in the most careful way that she can.

She freezes when Zexion suddenly sits up straight. But then, he slumps back into his sleeping position and starts murmuring about some book called "Hairy Potter and the Goblin of Tires" (It's actually Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire).

"I guess I could have a little sniff of fresh air for a while. And a little exercise while at it. I don't see anything wrong with that," Larxene says to herself as she turns the doorknob silently and goes out the door.

However, as she takes her first step outside, she accidentally steps on a banana peel and skids through the hallway. Unfortunately for her, someone had spilled some water on the hallway's floor last night. And so, she continues to slide across the hallway, screaming for help.

Soon enough, she reaches and falls down the staircase. This time, she is lucky that she only fell a few steps or else she'll be having a bruises and fractures.

She sees a piece of paper taped on the bottom of the staircase.

She reads it: "Hi, Princess. I know you're going out early today because I drugged your brothers' and cousins' drinks last night. Oh, and don't scream, I snuck into everybody's room last night except yours. And I've placed earplugs on every single one of the boarding students. See you next fall! Will visit you in the infirmary. Lots of love, Riku!"

"Why that piece of trash! I'll show him my revenge. Time to take a little visit to the gym teacher's office." Larxene gives an evil grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:02 a.m. – Gymnasium – Physical Education Period**

As Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx enter the gym, they are met with admiring glances from their classmates. Although all of the students are wearing the standard P.E. uniform which is a black midriff and red jogging pants, Larxene and her brothers are very much distinguished-looking from the others.

Their bodies look a lot like those models one could find in magazines. On the other hand, their classmates are not anywhere near their level of body built.

"Oh, Demyx is so cute… He looks so gorgeous… I wish he could take me out," one of the girls says before fainting as Demyx passes by her and her friends.

"That gal looks just so totally hot… You think she'd dig me?" one of the boys says to his friend.

"Wow. That is one major pink-haired hottie over there with his equally-hot blonde brother," another exclaims upon seeing the Richardson triplets going up the bleachers with their gym bags.

Then, the trio stops upon getting to Riku, Sora and Kairi's place on the bleachers.

"Hey? How come all three of you are here?" Riku points at Larxene and her brothers.

"Surprised to see me, sweetheart? I suppose you think I would be absent as a result of a bad fall or something?" Larxene gives a little giggle. "What's the matter? Didn't you think I'd see your love letter for me?"

"But how'd you wake up your brothers?"

"I'm just going to say… I just have magic fingers. Want to try?" Larxene then shows her hand and wiggles her fingers. A little spark comes out from her pinky.

"Never mind. Let's go Sora and Kairi. We have better things to do than hang out with these losers. Besides, it's P.E." Riku, accompanied by his cohorts, begin to turn their backs at Larxene and walk off.

"Not so fast, Blue Boy and Company. I have this note right here that entitles me to take on the gym teacher's place in this period." Larxene pulls a note from her pocket. "The gym teacher is on a little errand and he won't be back until lunch break. So I'm taking over."

"How'd you…"

**--------------------------------------Intermission Flashback-----------------------------------**

Larxene sneaks into the gym teacher's office with Axel on her back, still sleeping and drooling all over her hair.

She takes Axel's hand and gives it a little electric shock which causes a little candle-like flame to erupt from his finger.

She puts it towards the doorknob and eventually melts it completely in a matter of seconds. She kicks open the door and places Axel on the floor, leaning on the wall like a lifeless doll.

She zaps the laptop with her hands and causes it short-circuit. She then places a computerized note on the desk, saying: "Mr. Hercules, I need you to run a little errand for me. My experiments require a large amount of centaur hair, a dryad's hair and a pinch of the Lernean Hydra's egg spawn. And I need you to get them. It is of urgent matter. I have to do the experiment by tomorrow evening. Leave Larxene Richardson in charge of your class tomorrow. I know she is a very responsible girl. Thanks, Headmaster Ansem the Wise."

Then, Larxene picks up Axel from the floor and takes out a replacement doorknob from a nearby box. She uses Axel's finger to weld it to the melted doorknob's place.

And, presto! It is as good as new. As if Larxene has never broken into the office in the first place.

After carrying out her plan, she runs off with Axel on her back, still sleeping and drooling on her hair.

"Good thing I knocked the power supply off before I got here. The cameras might have videoed me. Not that I know there are cameras here. Now I need a real shower. Axel's saliva just reeks," Larxene says to herself. "Oh well. At least it'll be a lot more fun tomorrow morning."

**-----------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------**

"So let's give it up for dodgeball, honeybun!" Larxene tells Riku who has a horrified look on his face. "More pain for you means a whole lot of laughter to me. Wouldn't that be great? At least both of us gain something. No pain, no gain!"

Riku manages to say. "Not fair!"

"Sure, it's not fair, buddy. Life isn't always fair, you know," Sora says to Riku with a blind optimistic smile. "Cheer up!"

"Hey! That's my job to be an idiotic carefree goofball!" Demyx temper flares up at Sora. "Why you little nut-shaped head!"

"Who you calling nut-shaped head, guitar head?" Sora answers back.

"Hey! Only my sister Larxene calls me that! You, pig-headed arrogant piece of a leftover garbage meal!"

"Bring it on, Boy Band Lover!"

"For your information, it is Rock Band Lover, you moron with an I.Q. of a tiny speck of dust!"

The two start grappling with each other.

"Stop it you! The flower on my hair right now is pretty sensitive to emotions. If it is exposed to anger, it will wilt," Kairi says. "And I bought this with my entire year's allowance, you know!"

Marluxia gets mad and screams, "Who so you think you are? Taking over my place of being a flower-lover? Get ready, sugar queen! This only means one thing. Flower war!"

And then, Marluxia and Kairi begin to throw bunches of flowers at each other while Sora and Demyx are still wrestling with each other.

"So what will it be, Blue Boy? Dodgeball? Or you want me to throw a bowling ball at you?" Larxene asks Riku.

"Ummm… Can I skip gym class for today?" Riku is shaking.

"No can do, Riku. So too bad. At least you tried. Okay, everybody! Dodgeball it is. Pick up any ball you see in the gym and throw it at Riku! Everyone except for Demyx, Marluxia, Kairi and Sora." Larxene announces on the megaphone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that's it for chapter four. Hahaha**_

_**I'm sorry. I have another favor to ask you guys.**_

_**Which of the following couples do you want to appear in the succeeding chapters? Put your answers in the review.**_

_**1. Larxene and Riku**_

_**2. Sora and Kairi**_

_**3. Axel and Yuna**_

_**4. Zexion and Tifa**_

_**5. Demyx and Aerith**_

_**6. Marluxia and Rinoa**_

_**If any of the love teams you want are not here, please post them in a review. Hehehe. Thanks.**_


	6. It's Really Them, Right?

_Fifth chapter to the KHA series. Have a happy reading! Sorry about the chaotic scenes in the chapter before. hehe_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:23 noon – KHA Cafeteria**

"Larx, is it true that Riku is now in the infirmary because of you?" Axel asks Larxene on the lunch table. All of them are finished eating their lunches. They are merely waiting for the lunch period to end.

"Yeah. What about it?" Larxene says indifferently to her cousin.

"Oh nothing," Axel replies. But deep down inside, he is thinking, "Man, I sure pity Riku. He told me that he has a huge crush on Larxene but is too shy to show his love for her. Now he's in the infirmary with injuries from Larxene's so-called dodgeball class."

"So what do we do now, sis?" Marluxia asks her as he procures a bouquet of azalea blossoms on his hand. "I wonder if this will give Kairi a little fever or something."

"Stop it, Maru! You can't just poison her in the infirmary," Axel scolds him, using Marluxia's childhood nickname.

"Oh, yeah. She still has those rashes from the wreath of poison ivy I threw at her." Marluxia laughs, ignoring the fact that Axel just said his childhood nickname out loud. "Too bad, I'm immune to poisons," he adds sarcastically.

"And it's worse when that stupid dimhead tried to take over my role," Demyx comments. "That's my job to be nice and carefree."

"Right…" Zexion mumbles and returns to reading a book.

"Why aren't you talking, bro? That book better than talking to us over here?" Axel calls to him. "Hey! Earth to Z! Earth to Z! Come in, Z!"

"Huh? What? What is it?" Zexion stirs up from reading. "Why? What's the problem?"

"Just come and talk with us, Z. Please?" Demyx puts on a pitiful puppy-eyed look. "Please?"

"Hmmm… all right, Myx. So what are we talking about again?" Zexion asks.

"It's about our day in school. You are so not paying any attention, Z." Larxene glares at him half-joking.

"Oh, it's fine. No problem at all. No problem. Why do you ask me that?" Zexion gives her a look that says "Something tells me that you know something you don't want to tell me."

"Oh, nothing. But I've got something else to ask you. What is it with black mid-riffs and red jogging pants for P.E. uniform?" Larxene points to her and her brothers' outfits.

"I don't know. That's just the uniforms, I guess." He sighs. He then turns to Marluxia and Demyx. "Let me guess. A lot of girls screamed when you two entered. And they were all going gaga over you two."

"How'd you know that?" Demyx and Marluxia ask in unison.

"Well, I've been there and done that. Not a surprise." Axel shrugs.

"Wait, I was wondering a while ago… How come I couldn't see Riku's bruises from yesterday? Something clearly weird here." Larxene starts thinking deeply.

Axel then says, "Larx, how come when we talk about school you always talk about Riku? Is there like something between you two?"

"No!" Larxene screams defensively. "There is nothing between both of us."

"Are you sure? Or that's what you just want us to think," Marluxia says with a questioning look on his face.

"Hmm… He is kind of like you, Larx. So I'm rooting for you two." Demyx teases her. "Just tell me when you both are going to get married. I must be your Best Man or something."

"Shut up, Myx! What is with you guys? Just because I beat him up doesn't mean I like him," Larxene says.

"On the contrary, I think all the guys you've beaten up in grade school and middle school are the guys whom you have a crush on," Zexion reminds her. "Remember Jayson? What about Ferdinand? Santino? Francisco? Nicholas?"

"NO WAY! I did not have a crush on those guys. They were all jerks, you know." Larxene crossly folds her arms although she manages to blush.

"Anyway, change of topic. Larxene is feeling a little uncomfortable about the Riku thing." Demyx backs up his sister.

"Yeah, I agree," Marluxia adds. But then, he looks at the clock of the cafeteria. "Oh, would you look at the time, lunch period's almost over in a couple of minutes."

"Let's get going, you guys." Zexion puts on his backpack and goes off first with Axel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:21 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"Can somebody tell me why we have fan mail?" Larxene asks her two brothers and cousins as she takes several letters scattered all over the front door. "Because these things have the words 'FAN MAIL' written on every single on of these envelopes."

"Oooohh. Are we famous? Even if we're still in high school?" Demyx's eyes sparkle with amazement and enthusiasm. "Well, in that case, it's like 'When I grow up, I wanna be famous/ I wanna be a star/ I wanna be in movies!'"

"Cut it out, bro! You're not fit for that line," Marluxia says.

"Well, I don't really know but I guess we're famous stars. Here's yours, Demyx. This is mine. Here's Marluxia's. Here's Axel's and the last one's Zexion's." Larxene hands the letters to their respective recipients.

After reading his letters, Demyx cries out, "I'm not cowardly! Who the (censored word) called me this? I don't run away from battles. I just laid the smackdown on Sora this morning! And what's this? I use water forms to make the fights difficult for my opponent to win? I didn't even use a water form to give Sora a major Atomic Piledriver. This is (censored word)."

"At least, you got that. People say that I should have been a girl! What is their problem with pink hair and flowers? Man, this is just some lame (censored word)-up thought. They are just so prejudiced! And what's with the vanity issue? I'm not vain. And I do not manipulate others. I mean NEVER! When I find the (censored word) who did this, I'm going to give them a horribly painful death!" Marluxia is infuriated.

"You two are still more fortunate than me. They call my hair 'the cleaning end of the mop'. What is their (censored string of words) problem? They're just jealous that I can make hallucinations. And what's this? I'm the scheming one who wanted to kill Larxene and Marluxia? How could I ever do that to my cousins? This is just so wrong!" Zexion complains.

Larxene finally says, "I feel your pain, guys. But my letters are much way worse. They call me the sarcastic one. Am I sarcastic? Surely, I'm not that sarcastic. And they say that I flirt with Axel! What the (censored word) does that supposed to mean? I don't flirt with my own cousin! That's just (censored word) eeeww! And what's with the childish personality? I don't give excessive giggles. Hey, how come Axel's not talking?"

Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion turn to face Axel who is still reading his letter. Apparently, he is having a good time with it.

"Well? What is it? How come you aren't complaining?" Marluxia looks at him, curious of what's written inside the letter.

"Bro? What is it?" Zexion asks.

"Yeah! What's the big hold-up?" Demyx asks.

"Give me that if you aren't going to tell us!" Larxene starts to get near Axel and proceeds to grab the letter.

As Larxene is about to take it, Axel begins to speak, "I'm sorry about you guys. But I guess they didn't like you."

"What do you mean 'they didn't like us'?" Demyx looks puzzled. "We're very nice and okay-looking, are we not?"

"Let me put it to you this way. All of you were not very appealing to them but…"

"But what? Just tell us!" Marluxia says.

"Yeah, bro. Just spill the contents. It's not confidential anyway," Zexion adds.

"But everybody likes me! Hahaha. I'm like their favorite one! Hahaha!" Axel starts laughing. "I'm sorry, you four. Especially Z. HAHAHA!"

"WHAT!!! THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE!" The four other Richardsons scream in unison.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

Demyx opens it to find a postman standing on the doorstep. He looks a little tired and a little bit embarrassed.

"How may I help you, sir?" Demyx politely asks.

"Umm. I accidentally dropped a wrong group of letters on your front door. Here's your actual mail." The postman hands Demyx just one huge envelope. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well, there's just one problem." Larxene appears beside Demyx. "I kind of ripped up all our letters after we finished reading it."

"Oh, dear. It must be those insult letters." The postman begins apologizing. "Yeah. I'm really sorry. It's okay though. They weren't that important anyway if that's the case."

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. Postman!" Larxene and Demyx wave goodbye as they close the door with the postman leaving as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:02 p.m. – Infirmary**

"Oh… my aching everything," Sora groans. He has several bandages all over his body from the little fight he had with Demyx. He is lying down on a bed, slowly recuperating from his injuries.

"At least it only hurts. I'm itching all over because of Marluxia's poison ivy wreath," Kairi says. She is only a bed away from Sora. Her entire body is covered in rashes.

"Would you two just stop complaining? Sora, can you use Curaga on each of us? Like the one used on my bruises from yesterday noon?" Riku calls to him from the other bed beside Kairi. His body has so many bruises from Larxene's so-called dodgeball class.

"Okay. I'll try, Riku!" Sora takes in a deep breath and says, "Curaga!"

A white light envelops Sora's body. And after a minute, it dies down and Sora is now sitting up straight without any wounds or whatsoever. He looks completely healed.

Then, he does the same to Kairi and Riku.

Before going out of the infirmary, Riku says to himself, "I'm not giving up on them that easily!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that was Chapter 5. Got it? Hahaha. Just kidding. I wasn't meaning to be rude.**_

_**I am very polite. And generous. Yeah, I'm generous.**_

_**Leave a review on this chapter if you want. Thanks.**_

_**Oh, and do you guys want a little drama or romance in this story? Just leave a review if you do. Once again, thanks for your cooperation.**_


	7. Something With Larxene

_Here's the sixth chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as the ones before it. Happy reading!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:37 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 classroom – English Period**

"Okay, everybody. I have this brilliant game I found in the internet last night. Well, actually it's just a little activity. Are you all interested?" Mrs. Summerdale asks her students.

All of them give a nod.

"Very good. Now, here's how this works. How many of you have an 'X' in their names?"

Three hands rise up into the air. Marluxia's, Larxene's and Demyx's.

"Okay. You three will have a different set of instructions. The rest of you, you must add 'X' in your names and form some sort of anagram with it. For example, my name is Summerdale. Then my new name should be Deuxalmerms. Get it? Any name you want. No matter how ridiculous it sounds or whatsoever. I'll be asking each of you after 15 minutes."

Then, Mrs. Summerdale goes to the Richardsons' seats.

"You three will be taking out the 'X' in your names instead and form a new name from the letters left behind. You get it?"

"Uh-huh. We got it." The three nod together.

"Good. I'll be asking everybody soon." Mrs. Summerdale walks back to her desk and sits down, waiting for 15 minutes to pass.

Larxene is thinking very deeply. "Hmmm… what could my new name be? Relena? Maybe.... What about Leaner? No, that's not a name at all. Narlee? Neh… what about Elrane? That sounds good. Yeah, it does."

Meanwhile, Marluxia stares into space, thinking as well. "Aliumar? Sort of sounds like a name. What about Lumaria? Nope. Milaura? Nope. Ilaruam? Okay, that's just stupid. I think I'll stick to Aliumar. Yeah, Aliumar sounds fine. So that'll be it."

On the other hand, Demyx is humming a happy rock tune as usual. In his head, he is wondering, "Edmy? Dyme? Ydme? Deym? I personally think Emyd sounds much like Rock 'n' Roll. So go Emyd! That's me. Oh yeah. Go Emyd. That's me."

Soon enough, Mrs. Summerdale rises from her chair and says, "Time's up, everybody! Now, let's take turns as we say our new-found names out loud. Let's start with you!" Mrs. Summerdale points at Kairi.

"Me?" Kairi asks a little bit shocked.

"Yeah, you little lady. Come on. Don't be shy. Speak a little louder."

"Umm… well, I think my name would be Airxik. That fine, Mrs. Summerdale?"

"Perfectly fine, Kairi. Next! The person beside her. Same applies to the next and so on." The teacher points at Sora.

"Soarx."

"Good. Next."

"Ixurk."

And so on, the chain goes. There are names like Rykemblix, Rostixall, Sixir, Xamrand, Nayux, Roxina, Eraxith, Xanleander, Xantrist and so on. And these just keep rolling on and on and on and on. Name with an X. Followed by another one. And another one. And another one.

Eventually, it is the Richardsons' turn. Larxene goes up first. Then, Marluxia. And finally, Demyx, the last one.

As soon as Demyx finishes, Mrs. Summerdale stands up and gives the whole class a round of applause.

"Bravo! I never knew you guys were very creative with letters and forming new words. So I'm guessing you all won't have any problem with the assignment I'm going to give you guys. A 500-word essay on what you did on the last two days in school!" She announces while writing the last line on the blackboard.

"What a whoopee. Essays. Oh well, there goes my whole Wednesday evening for my revenge plan on Riku," Larxene sighs.

"Sis, how come you really want to get even with Riku when you actually are already?" Demyx asks her out of curiosity.

"I don't know. I just want to, I guess."

"Larx, are you sure? Or there's something down your mind you want to tell Demyx and me?" Marluxia gives Larxene a sort of look that questions her statement.

"I don't know, okay?" Larxene dismisses her brothers' concerns.

"Sure, if you say so Larx," Marluxia says.

"But we're always here if you need us," Demyx adds.

"Is this a true friends' promise, you guys?" She looks a little bit doubtful.

"It's a brothers' promise. More specifically, it's a triplets' oath for their fellow triplet sister," Demyx and Marluxia assure her. "Believe it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:09 p.m. – KHA Music Room – Music Class**

"Here we are. Settle down, all of you. Thanks, Kimberly. Armand, that's enough. And Allistor. Thank you already," Mr. Ezekiel says. "Next in line are Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia. Go on, you three. Take your positions."

Larxene gets up and heads for the microphone stand while Demyx takes one of the electric guitars. Marluxia stations himself at the piano. All are in place.

"Okay. Let us hear you play. Ready, set, music!" Mr. Ezekiel is very enthusiastic about hearing the Richardson triplets play because their cousins, Axel and Zexion, are one of his best students.

Marluxia starts off with a little piano intro that goes like "Tan Tan-na-nun Tan-na-na-na-na-nun Tan Tan-na-nun Tan-na-na-na-na-nun." Then, Demyx kicks in with a vicious guitar solo. However, the whole thing sounds weird without anyone doing the drums.

"I'm coming/ Homecoming/ My sweet mistake/ Summer's over, hope it's not too late…" Larxene starts singing.

However, in the middle of the song, somebody points out that all three of them don't have their stuff plugged in.

At once, Mr. Ezekiel is about to say something. But then the whole air is suddenly filled with a glittery golden powder. And everybody keeps quiet to listen.

Marluxia gives Larxene a little wink when she glances at her side to check if her pink-haired brother did it. And she answers with a little wink as well.

"I think I forgot that these weren't plugged. But why did my power over electricity suddenly do this? I usually had to use conscious control to do this kind of stuff," Larxene wonders as she continues to sing the chorus lines.

Upon ending their performance, Marluxia's spell on them disappears and everybody believes that the three had been playing with their instruments plugged. They are, in fact, met by a standing ovation from their entire audience.

"Bravo, Madame and Messieurs Richardson! Your performance is magnifique!" Mr. Ezekiel congratulates them.

"We only perform our best." Demyx grins. Marluxia and Larxene nod in agrrement to Demyx's statement.

"I am very impressed with your talents. What instruments do you each play?" the teacher asks them.

"I usually sing. But I can play the piano and the acoustic guitar too," Larxene says.

"Well, I play the violin, cello, electric guitar, base guitar, acoustic guitar, harp… anything with strings." Demyx gives a little laugh.

"I do the piano, violin and the electric guitar." Marluxia smiles.

"Impressive. And there's only one thing I say to kids like you guys." Mr. Ezekiel suddenly takes in a deep breath. And everybody is drawn into silence "Welcome to the orchestra!" And the entire music room bursts into cheers for the Triplets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:03 p.m. – Library**

"Tell me again, Z. What are we doing here?" Axel puts his feet on the table, apparently bored. "Are we here to dig through these ancient shelves of pathetic tree-made carp?"

"Keep it down, Axel! I'm trying to find something important here." Zexion is looking through a stack of books.

"Like what? Romeo and Juliet? Merchant in Venice? Oedipus Rex?" Axel yawns. "All those boring Shakespeare manuscripts?"

"Shakespeare's not boring. You just don't appreciate it. But no, you flame-headed dummy. I'm not looking for those stuff… now."

"Then, what is it, bro?"

"Just shut it, Axel. I'll tell you when I find it." Zexion is rummaging through another shelf of books.

"And when exactly is that? Never? This place is so boring, Z. How can you even survive by stepping to it? I'm beginning to feel my life energy slowly being drained away…" Axel yawns again. "This is a total waste of time. Why did I even agree to go with you here?"

"That's because we're twin brothers."

"Fraternal twin brothers, Z." Axel corrects his twin.

"Whatever. But as twin brothers, we stick together. That's why you're here. But if you're really getting bored, go get a 'Find It!' Book. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'm not a 3-year-old, Z!" Axel looks crossly at Zexion and folds his arms.

"Then, just sleep. I'm sure the librarian won't mind you sleeping in here."

"Okay then. Time for me to go to Slumberland."

"Can you stop talking already? You're ruining my concentration!"

"Whatever…"

"Shut up! Can you just shut up for one second, motormouth?"

"Look who's talking. It's the Unabridged Walking Encyclopedia/Dictionary."

"Never mind. Just go to sleep, Axel."

But before Axel can take a snooze, the library's door busts open. And here enter Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia.

"There goes peace and quiet," Zexion says sadly.

"And hello, noise!" Axel brightens up.

Much to Zexion's prediction, the peace and quiet in the library is broken by the Richardson triplets.

"We made it to the orchestra! We made it to the orchestra!" they all start singing while making their way toward Axel and Zexion.

"Oh great…" Zexion sighs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm really sorry that the story's going on really sloooow. But I'm doing my best to provide some sort of plot here. Hehe. Still, I know it's not an excuse because I want some more stuff to happen before the romance thing kicks in.**_

_**The Riku-Larxene thing. Yeah.**_

_**And the Demyx-Rinoa, Marluxia-Aerith, Axel-Yuna and Zexion-Tifa.**_

_**Hehehe. But don't worry. I think it's gonna be fun.**_


	8. Gaming Revelations

_Here's the seventh chapter. Have a happy reading. I think the humor's almost gone and drama is taking over. Plus, I might have to change the title and summary. And mind you, all the things I write come to me in visions, dreams or something. Call me schizophrenic. But I'm not. Anyways, enjoy the reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:11 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"So you used your pollen stuff just to get in the orchestra?" Zexion looks at Marluxia straight into his eyes.

"Yeah… why's that so bad?" The pink-haired boy asks.

"Well, you just used your powers to what… make them think that you guys were playing with the instruments plugged instead of the opposite?"

"I could only make people hallucinate one thing at a time. So I was only able to make them think that we plugged in our stuff, is that so bad?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Axel joins in. "Pretty lame."

"You know what… I still don't get it. Riku always gets the brutal brunt of my revenge plans yet he easily recuperates from those bruises," Larxene suddenly says out loud.

"Maybe you should make your little prank revenge whatevers a little less life-threatening," Demyx tells her. "But I got to admit he still hasn't reported you to the principal."

"Yeah, I don't even understand why you're not being suspended for the first day when you beat up Riku," Marluxia adds. "So weird…"

"Maybe it's because Riku forgave you for that. It's quite impossible for the principal not to send in for Riku when he sees that blue boy having so many bruises," Zexion says. "Besides, anything Larxene serves with her anger always hurts."

Then, Axel suddenly gets up from his bed. He had been lying down for the whole time. He heads for the door.

"Hey, where'd you think you're going, hothead?" Larxene shouts at him.

"Just going to the bathroom."

"Uhhh… Axel? Couz? The bathroom's on your right," Demyx informs him.

"Right, I knew that. I'm actually going to go out."

"For what, dude?" Marluxia butts in their conversation. "It's already dark outside."

"Is a nighttime walk illegal for you guys?" Axel gives all four of them a curious look.

He then walks out on them.

"Leave him be. This is just one of his 'moments'," Zexion tells them. "You know! 'Moments'! Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"You sure? He didn't act like this the last time we went to visit you guys." Marluxia has a little worried look on his face.

"Just… Never mind him."

"Hey, Larx. I found this game in the internet." Demyx beckons to Larxene while he is fiddling with his new laptop on his bed.

"What is it, Myx? You know I'm not interested with computer games unless it has violence."

"But I know you'll love it. The title sounds interesting and it's rated PG for Cartoon Violence. Maru and Z too. Come here!" Demyx invites them.

All three then huddle together with Demyx on his bed, watching the screen of his laptop intently.

"The title of the game is 'Kingdom Hearts'. It's about Sora, Kairi and Riku. And surprisingly, they look like the you-know-whos in our classroom as well."

"Really? That sounds fun," Larxene says excitedly. "Sora, Kairi, Ri-"

"Larx, Riku again? Let's have a bet. If you don't talk about Riku to us for about two months, we'll treat you to a movie or something," Zexion tells her. Marluxia and Demyx nod in agreement with their cousin's bet.

"You're on, book boy!"

"Anyways, there are sequels to it 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories' and 'Kingdom Hearts II'. Hmmm… curiously, there are several characters in there that have our names and look like us," Demyx interrupts.

"I see. Myx, can you… I mean, we see the game or something?" Marluxia points at the screen.

"Sure. But I got to tell you three something." Demyx unexpectedly shifts into a more silent tone as a page pops up.

"What is it?" Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene look at Demyx's eyes.

"We die. In the games. We die. I tell you. It's like our promising future to become celebrities or something is crushed into a tiny million fragments." Demyx's eyes start to fill with tears. "It's just so scary…"

"There, there, brother." Larxene cradles him in her arms. "I'm sure this isn't real. It's just a coincidence. Yeah, a really weird coincidence. Just a mere unlucky coincidence for us."

"I'm afraid not." Zexion takes over the laptop and starts clicking on numerous links. "It says here that this takes place when we're all in our mid-twenties or something. And I don't think it's lying. The characters have our powers."

"What!?! So you mean, this game thing is like a prophecy? And we're going to die under those kids' hands?" Marluxia asks in shock and bewilderment.

"I think so. This game says that we go under a club or group of something sort somewhere this year or something. I just know that we are still in our teens when we join this group thingy. I don't understand the rest," Zexion adds.

"But I've got so many things to do in my life. I can't just die," Demyx says, starting to sob.

"Don't cry, little brother. Don't cry." Larxene comforts him.

"You want a glass of water, Myx? I'll go get you one. Be right back," Marluxia offers. He then leaves to go fetch his little brother a glass of water.

"We'll change this future, Myx, Z and Maru. We're not going to die that way. Not ever," Larxene vows in her head. "I'm not going to let this happen to you three. We're not going to die."

But then, she remembers Axel.

"What about Axel, Z? What does the game say about him?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Larx. But my brother, Axel. Although he dies, he is the one who indirectly…"

"Indirectly what?" Demyx stops crying and asks Zexion.

"Indirectly causes our deaths because of taking sides with the members of the group or something." Zexion becomes silent.

Earsplitting silence fills the room. The silence is broken only by Marluxia entering through the door with Demyx's glass of water.

"What's the matter, guys? How come it's so quiet in here?" Marluxia asks.

"It's about that 'Kingdom Hearts' game. And we've been thinking," Larxene tells him.

"Yeah. So?" Marluxia comes over and hands Demyx the glass of water.

"Maru, sit down. You're not going to believe this but…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:34 p.m. – Living Quarters (In Somebody Else's Room)**

Axel knocks on the door loudly.

No response.

He knocks again. This time more forceful than the previous one.

Still no response.

He is about to kick down the door when it finally opens up. Inside are three teenagers all sitting down on a bed, studying their textbooks and notes.

"Riku!" Axel calls out.

The blue-haired boy answers, "Yeah, old buddy? What'd you come here for?"

"No, I'm here because I know you want my advice."

"Advice? I don't need your advice."

"You don't? Well then, I'm just going to give it to Squall instead. The guy who wants to date my sister Larxene." Axel turns around and is almost going to close the door when Riku stops him.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. Come on in. Kairi, Sora, make room for Axel Richardson. The guy who'll help me win my first maiden's heart."

"Such strong words for something that isn't happening yet. But you've got all my support, Riku," Sora tells his friend.

"So do I," Kairi says although half-heartedly. In reality, it is she who wants to be the one with Riku. In her mind: "But I can't really force him to like me…" she sighs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:26 a.m. – KHA Hallway to the Swimming Pool**

The Richardson triplets are walking down the hallway, happily chatting as they are heading off to their next period. Gym Class although this time they'll be having swimming.

"My first two weeks of school had suddenly brightened up because of Zexion's bet. You-know-who hasn't talked to me for days. He hardly even bothered me for a prank or anything." Larxene smiles. "And now, you guys are going to treat me a movie or soda or something this coming Sunday."

"But it's going to be Z's money. Not ours," Demyx laughs.

"Yeah, after all, he's the mastermind." Marluxia laughs as well too.

"Very funny, you two. But as long as I get something for this, I agree," Larxene says.

"Okay, this must be the swimming area. And cool! It's indoor!" Demyx holds the doorknob and turns it in slow motion.

"Oh, come on. Don't be overly dramatic, bro. Just turn already," Marluxia urges him.

"Fine, fine. You got me." Demyx then completely turns the doorknob and the door to the swimming pool finally opens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:46 a.m. – KHA Swimming Pool (Pool Area)**

As the Richardsons take off their articles of clothing one by one, the entire class watches the triplets' impressive body built.

One girl even faints right after Marluxia takes off his shirt while another passes out after seeing Demyx only in his board shorts. Even a guy passes out as he sees Larxene in her swimsuit.

Soon enough, all of them are in their swimming attire. Board shorts for both Marluxia and Demyx; a swimsuit for Larxene. But then, as the triplets are going to jump into the pool, Larxene stops them.

"Why, sis? It's just swimming," Demyx objects.

Larxene gives a frown. "Remember the last time we all went for a swim."

**-------------------------------------Intermission Flashback------------------------------------**

During their neighbors' son's 7th birthday, there is a pool party. And the Richardsons' have been invited. (All three incidents happen here.)

As soon as Larxene makes contact with the pool, every single thing in it is immediately toasted to a black color. Good thing that nobody was there when she jumped into it. Kickboards, floaters, rubber duckies were all burnt beyond recognition.

Next instance, Demyx jumps into the now-cleaned pool with Larxene watching from the sidelines with their parents. Each time Demyx moves his arms; a huge tsunami comes out from the pool and hits the kids at the poolside.

Third instance, Marluxia steps in the pool. Larxene and Demyx cheer as nothing happens out of the extraordinary at first. But as Marluxia moves through the pool, he leaves a trail of stinging nettles.

**-----------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------**

"Oh. Now I remember." Demyx smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, now you do." Marluxia gives Demyx a little knock on the head. "Now we're going to wait for the teacher, right?"

"Yeah. I wonder if Mr. Hercules has returned yet. He must've taken the note seriously, I guess," Larxene says.

"Well, it was signed Ansem the Wise. So he must be looking for whatever you wrote there." Marluxia reminds her.

"Fine."

Then, she and her brothers all take a sit at the rim of the pool, half-submerging their legs into the pool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, how was it? Leave a review for me so that I'll know what you guys think of the story as a whole. Thanks.**_

_**Oh, and can somebody suggest a last name for Riku, Kairi and Sora? Not to mention, Tidus too? And last but not the least, Roxas, Namine and Riku Replica. Hehe. I'm having a really hard time.**_

_**And don't forget I still need the song numbers for a really later chapter. Can you add more votes to the songs I listed at the bottom of chapter 3? Okay, that's it. Thanks, especially for Axel Clone and KingdomHeartsGirl. Thanks for your support.**_


	9. Mouth to Mouth Poor Riku

_Here's the eighth chapter. Getting anxious about the storyline? Don't be. Hehe. I got it all covered… well, that's what I think. Hahaha. Happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:51 a.m. – KHA Swimming Pool**

"Hello, everybody. Zince Mr. Hercules is buzy fighting off the Lernean Hydra and taking dryads or zomething and iz lozt or zomething like that, I will be your substitute teacher. My name iz Mr. Lekonzky. And today, we're going to have zwimming!" the teacher announces to everyone.

He then gestures to everybody in the pool area to go in the pool. But then the Richardson triplets approach him.

"Yez? What do you zree want?" he asks them.

"Well, sir. We can't go in the pool," Larxene tells him.

"Why not? The pool iz a fun place. Besides, it'z your P.E. clazz."

"Umm… we have a rare condition that prevents us from going into a body of water," Demyx says.

"Yeah. Because if we do, our limbs start to become numb and we'll drown," Marluxia adds.

"But I know how to adminizter CPR."

"The three of us are really heavy. You can't perform CPR on all of us at the same time," Larxene immediately replies.

"You got a point. So what will you zree do?"

"We can be the First Aid!" Larxene exclaims.

"You zree all know CPR?" the man gives them all a questioning look.

The three nod in unison.

"Okay." Mr. Lekonzky sounds convinced. "You zree go over zere." He points to one of the edges of the pool. "Anyone who drownz will be given to you. That okay?"

"Sounds fine," the trio answers.

At once, swimming classes begins. Mr. Lekonzky starts teaching each of them one by one: the freestyle. However, while teaching Kimberly Anne, he doesn't see Riku is starting to drown as a result of having cramps.

"Great! This is what I get for not stretching before coming into the pool," Riku says to himself.

He thrashes wildly about and gives out gurgled screams but no one notices or hears him. This is primarily because the students who aren't being taught by Mr. Lekonzky are all playing in the pool as if they were a bunch of 3rd graders.

Riku then begins to sink. And this is when Larxene's keen eyesight spots the drowning teenager.

"Hey, Mr. Lekonzky! Riku's drowning!" she shouts so loud that her voice echoes multiple times before it finally dies down.

Mr. Lekonzky hears this and goes frantic searching for Riku. Eventually, he finds Riku's unconscious body and retrieves it from the water. He commences on the CPR thing but it doesn't seem to work.

Riku is still not breathing.

Time is ticking. Mr. Lekonzky turns Riku over to Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx. Obviously, the grown-up adult doesn't know what to do. And the whole class gathers around the five.

Being relatively calm in such a situation, Larxene merely gestures for Demyx to do chest compression on Riku. As Demyx compresses Riku's chest, the blonde-haired Richardson uses his power over water to force the water out of Riku's lungs.

Next, after Larxene thinks that Demyx has done enough, she listens for a heartbeat. She hears it but it is weak. She turns to Marluxia who takes a couple of eucalyptus leaves and places it near Riku's nose. She hopes that Riku would wake up just by the scent of the leaves.

But it doesn't work. Larxene places both her hands on Riku's chest and seemingly does another series of chest compression. But actually, she is administering a mild shock to Riku's heart from her hands. By doing that, she acts like a defibrillator.

She listens once again for his heartbeat. This time, it's gone. Larxene starts to sweat. She has to result to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She looks at her brothers who only meet her gaze with a look saying "You do it. You're the one who said we should be the First Aid."

Larxene opens Riku's mouth and lowers her lips to his. She starts breathing oxygen into Riku's mouth. But as her lips touch Riku's, his eyes suddenly open.

She instantly jumps back, surprised to see Riku now awake.

Riku who had been unconscious all this time asks, "What just happened?"

"That was a so wrong question to ask. Well, I do know what's going to happen next," both Marluxia and Demyx are thinking at the same time.

"Why you big jokester!" Larxene screams in fury, "You think it was funny?"

"What did I do now?" Riku asks, oblivious of the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation thing.

"Don't play coy with me, you (censored word)!" she screams violently.

She then starts punching, kicking and choking the poor Riku who has just recovered. And the substitute teacher, Mr. Lekonzky, thinks Riku did do that on purpose. So he leaves Larxene beating up Riku and pretends as if nothing ever happened while Demyx and Marluxia just stare and watch their sister's rage being dished out at the poor guy.

They don't want to be another victim of Larxene's painful beatings when she gets ticked off. And so does the rest of the class. They all watch in awe as the blonde-haired girl attacks the blue-haired boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:42 p.m. – Library**

"Z, are you serious about looking for whatever you're looking for?" Axel asks. "What are you looking for again?"

"I was supposed to be looking for one of the volumes of 'Another Time, Another Story: Phantasms of A Schizophrenic'. But now, I'm looking for a book about seeing the future."

"What for, Z?"

"I don't know. Just feel like reading it," Zexion lies. He doesn't want Axel to know what he and his cousins found out a night nearly two months ago.

"I see. Can you help me with something?" Axel's question catches Zexion in surprise.

"What do you need my help for, bro? You never asked me for help before," Zexion answers.

"Well, there's this guy. And he has this huge crush on Larxene."

"Yeah, go on." Zexion continues to look in a pile of books.

"I want him to be happy. And I also want Larxene to be happy."

"Why do you say that about dear cousin Larxene? I'm sure she has other concerns on her mind. Not just on some person like Riku."

Axel isn't taken aback by the mention of Riku's name. "Well, I think she's just mixed up. She is full of feelings that confuse her so."

"Axel, where's this conversation going?"

"Just listen, Z."

"Okay. So what were you talking about again?"

"Oh right. And I've been trying to help him. But I don't know Larxene as much as you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're closer to her than I am."

"I see. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me everything Larxene likes in a boyfriend."

"Larxene'll kill me if she doesn't know whom the info is going to. Not to mention if she doesn't like the guy you are going to set her up with."

"I'm sure she knows who this certain someone is."

"Okay. But you're going to take the blame if this thing goes wrong."

"Sure. No prob."

"Good. Now I just need to look through thirty-four more shelves. If I don't find what I want, then we can go."

Axel groans. "Oh bother…"

"I'll buy the ice cream. Do not fret, brother."

"Okay. Thanks, Z."

"Sea salt ice cream again?"

"Sure. That's already fine with me."

Then, suddenly, Zexion could not bring himself to believe that Axel will indeed be a cause of his own death. Or his cousins'. In the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:21 p.m. – Playground (Swing Set)**

Marluxia is sitting on the swing along with his siblings, Larxene and Demyx. Thus, the three Richardsons render the swing "occupied" already.

"Larx, I've been wondering." Marluxia suddenly speaks out after several minutes of silence while swinging.

"Remember when we were kids?"

"Yeah, Maru?"

"We used to play on the swing set in our backyard with Axel and Zexion."

"Yeah." Larxene reminisces those childhood moments. "Good times. Sweet innocent times."

"I remember that too," Demyx chimes in, smiling.

"It's like hard to believe Axel is going to be the one who does you-know-what to us in the future," Marluxia says as he looks up at the sky.

"I know. All the fun times we had with cousins Axel and Zexion," Demyx says dreamily.

"Let's just forget about it, Myx and Maru. Just forget the whole game thing… for me," Larxene says half-pleadingly.

"Anyways, I've been thinking… I saw this poster on some walls of the school."

"What do you mean some? It's actually posted all over the school." Larxene looks at her pink-haired triplet inquisitively.

"Fine. Fine. So you interested?"

"Well, yeah. It's not everyday that we can all be superstars… in a way."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and sign up." Demyx has already gotten off his swing and is already heading back towards school. "Battle of the Teen Singers, here I come!"

"Wait up, Myx! We still haven't read the rules and conditions whatsoever yet!" Marluxia calls out to him. "Oh, great. He's so caught in being a rock star that he can't hear what I'm saying anymore."

As he gets off his swing, he notices Larxene still on hers, thinking deeply.

"Something wrong, Larx?" Marluxia asks his sister.

"Oh, nothing. Okay, let's go get Demyx before he does something incredibly stupid or disastrous or something." Larxene gets off her swing and runs off after Demyx with Marluxia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that ends chapter 8. Guess who'll be singing with whom. Hahaha**_

_**Any guesses? Hahaha. Well, we'll just have to see in the next chapter now, will we?**_

_**Anyways, have a good day. Leave a review if you want. I'd very much appreciate if you do. But it's okay if you don't. Thanks!!!**_


	10. Love Me? Hate Me? Say What You Want!

_Here's the ninth installment. Have a happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:40 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 Classroom – Homeroom Period**

Apparently, the teacher is once again inevitably late. Homeroom started for almost 10 minutes ago but miraculously everything in the classroom is neat and orderly. Not much noise. Although there are students chatting, the noise isn't at all what grown-ups would address with "Shut your pie-holes, you hyperactive little geezers."

Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia are sitting down on their respective seats, engaged in a little conversation just like the rest are.

"Have you heard? The Richardson girl has her claws at the end of her paws!" a girl whispers to her friend. "I can't believe those two hotties over there have a sister like her." Every girl in the 10th Grade refers to Marluxia and Demyx as the "hotties".

"I know! She beat up Riku for the umpteenth time in just two months," the girl's friend replies. "And I thought Riku was pretty tough…"

But Larxene can't help overhearing their conversation and butts in. "Kimberly and Dana, if you don't mind exaggerating your comments about me, can your 'pretty doll' faces survive my claws?" Larxene curls her hands into fists.

The two girls keep quiet.

"Much better. Don't give what you can't take back. And I mean pain!" Larxene goes back to her seat.

Another bunch of whispers fill the room.

One whisper goes like, "Wow. She may be hot but she's got a temper."

Another goes, "And that just makes her just about another ordinary girl. I thought she'd be more of my kind of type."

"She is just so stunning," Riku mutters on his seat, looking at Larxene in a googly-eyed way which Larxene completely ignores.

"Umm… Riku? Your saliva is dripping all over my notebook." Sora pokes Riku.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…" Riku quickly wipes the mess he made on the cover of Sora's notebook.

"Yeah, just dreaming about her." Sora looks at Larxene and turns back to face Riku. "I still don't get why you like her though. She beats you up everytime you get on her nerves."

"She just has guts. And I like that in a girl." Riku once again drifts off into his dream state, looking at Larxene.

"I wish I was gutsy as she is," Kairi says to herself upon hearing Riku talk about Larxene that way. "Riku… why don't you like me?"

Sora then taps on Kairi's shoulder. "Can I borrow your notebook? I still don't get how you compute the electrical current if the voltage and resistance of a circuit is given."

Kairi takes out her bag, rummages through it a little a bit and then pulls out a notebook. "Here you go. All the formulas and exercise problems are here. You don't need to worry." She hands over the notebook to Sora.

For about ten seconds, Sora just stares at the notebook and Kairi. After which, he returns back to studying Science, leaving Kairi wondering what is wrong with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:49 a.m. – KHA Cafeteria**

It is an extra special day today. At least for lunch. Partly because the food seems pretty expensive and good. But mainly because the day is the cafeteria lady's birthday. And she has been in a pretty good mood for the day.

The food? A choice of steaks, lobsters, shrimps, scallops, pork cutlets, chicken and many more.

Already seated on the lunch table with her brothers, Larxene is munching happily on her chicken drumstick. Demyx is contented with a helping of a rib-eye steak while Marluxia eats from fried noodles with a little bit of seafood. Zexion and Axel are both eating the same on their own plates: fish fillets.

However, as Larxene is about to finally finish the chicken drumstick she is eating, a shrimp suddenly smacks her in the face.

Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion and Axel are so shocked at the sound of the shrimp hitting her face that the four of them stop eating and freeze. Her temper slowly boiling up; Larxene turns around to see three other guys laughing at her.

She immediately gets out of her table and heads toward them.

"Who do you think you are?" she asks them.

"We're the 12th Graders, you little moron!" the guy with spiky yellow hair taunts her as well as hitting her with another shrimp on her face. "The name's Cloud and these are Squall and Tidus. Got a problem with that?" He points at his two other companions.

"You shouldn't have done that," Larxene tells him. She then takes an empty tray from their table.

"Just what do you think you're going to do that?" Squall gives Larxene a curious look.

"So interested to see what I'm going to do, twit head? Well, just watch!" Larxene starts to bash Cloud's face with the tray repeatedly.

Squall and Tidus try to help their friend. Unfortunately for them, Larxene takes a bowl of soup from the table and hurls it at the two, getting them wet. However, the bowl misses both Squall and Tidus. Instead, the bowl goes straight flying and hits Kairi's head.

Kairi has just finished getting her food from the long, long line for food. She falls onto the ground with her face flat into her tray full of food. When Kairi gets up, she immediately hurls her whole tray at Larxene.

But Larxene grabs Cloud by the shirt and uses him as a shield, getting his shirt messed up with gravy and tomato sauce.

Within a matter of minutes, lobsters, fish fillets, chicken, pork cutlets and everything are flying in the air. Students run here and there, taking cover from the vicious assault of food from fellow students.

"Hey! My delicious cooking! Ingrates!" the cafeteria lady screams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:03 p.m. – Library**

"I've finally found it, Axel!" Zexion picks up the book and waves it up high.

"Good. Can we go now? This place is giving me the creeps."

"The library is an institute of learning. Can we at least like stay for a few more minutes? I still have to check if this is exactly the book I'm looking for?"

"Fine. What's the name of that piece of pulp anyway?"

"It's not a piece of pulp, dear brother. It's a book. It's called 'Reading The Future' but I can't read the name of the author clearly. Nostrizamy? Noreidanne?"

"Why? You need spectacles now, grandpa?" Axel snickers.

"No! The name is just smudged to the extent of making it incomprehensible."

"Let me see that!" Axel takes the book from Zexion's hands. "You are right. The name's now just a bunch of watercolor spots or something. What a waste."

"I'm still checking this book out." Zexion takes the book back and tucks it under his arm.

"Oooh. Zexion has a crush on some piece of nonliving material!" Axel teases him.

"No! I meant that I'm going to take this book out of the library to read it!"

"Just kidding, Z! I was just messing with ya." Axel laughs. "But since I went here with you, could I at least have one little favor from you?"

"What is it, Axel?"

"I need you to…" Axel whispers some words to Zexion's ear.

"Plush doll? Riku's room? Steal? Then, place it on hallway? Okay... if you say so."

"Just make sure that they're going to be watching the list of entries when you place the doll, got it?"

"No problem, bro. I got it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:23 p.m. – KHA Hallway**

"Hey! The list of entries is here already. It's posted on the main bulletin board," Demyx tells Larxene and Marluxia who are quietly sitting at the foot of the staircase to the second floor. "Hurry! We have to see who else joined."

"Sure. Let's go! Larx, you coming?" Marluxia asks his sister.

"Yeah. I'm good." She then gets up and tags along with her brothers.

On the way to the main bulletin board on the wall of the entrance to the school, Larxene spots something black with yellow round orbs for eyes at the side of a classroom's door.

She gets closer to it and picks it up. It is a black little plush doll, resembling a Shadow Heartless. Larxene looks at it adoringly and squeezes it so tightly.

"Aaaawwww. It's just so cute and squishy and adorable." She hugs the doll.

"Sis! Are you like interested to see the listing or what?" Demyx calls out to her, noticing that his sister is lagging too far behind.

"I'm coming, Myx!" Larxene runs with the Shadow plush doll still in her arms.

Eventually, they make it to the main bulletin board. Obviously, all the others have already seen the list because no one is there. The three sibling approach it and start reading.

_Battle of the Teen Singers Rules and Regulations:_

_1. There is a maximum of 16 participants. The list of the said participants is to be released on two days after the deadline. Participants are selected randomly from those who signed up._

_2. The participants are grouped in pairs. Participants are randomly paired. All the pairs are final._

_3. Each pair will be performing a song of their own choice. At least one of the performers should be singing. It doesn't matter if both dance or the other dances as long as one is singing a song._

_4. Each pair will be matched up against another pair. There are three rounds: the preliminary, semifinals and the finals. For each round, the pair must perform a song. However, on the final round, the pair will be performing two songs._

_5. Songs may be of any genre. But the language must be in English._

_6. The contest is to be held at the Kingdom Hearts Academy Gymnasium._

_Entries for the Battle of the Teen Singers:_

_1. Yuna Celestia and Tidus Divinnio_

_2. Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough_

_3. Sora Kaze and Kairi Mizu_

_4. Marluxia Richardson and Demyx Richardson_

_5. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly_

_6. Tifa Lockheart and Yolena Klymenkoff_

_7. Larxene Richardson and Riku Tsuchi_

_8. Axel Richardson and Zexion Richardson_

"What the --?" Larxene points at her name in the pairings list.

"What's the matter, Larx?" Demyx reads the pairings and then says, "Oh. I see."

"I'm going to complain about this. This isn't real!" Larxene is outraged.

"Sis, all pairings are final. It means no changes," Marluxia reminds her.

"But this isn't fair. I'm not ---" But before Larxene could finish her sentence, somebody grabs the Shadow plush doll in her arms.

"So it was you who took Shawdy out of my room!"

Larxene turns around to see Riku holding the plush doll in his arms and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"WHAT! YOU THINK I TOOK THAT DOLL?"

"Yeah! You were holding it just now. This is mine!" Riku then faces his little Shawdy and asks it "Did mean Larxene hurt you? Did she hurt you, Shawdy? Did she? Did she?"

"Hey! I didn't hurt your Shawdy. I found lying beside one of the classroom doors. You should be actually thanking me for picking it up and taking care of it."

"Well, thanks." Riku turns around and begins to walk away.

But then, he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have any more of those plush dolls? I have this little obsession with toys of plush."

Riku looks back and sees Larxene. He then happily leads her to his room. Larxene, being a little… no, a lot excited to see more plush dolls of that sort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oooh. Larxene got a soul mate! Hahaha. Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen in Riku's room. And what do you think will the songs be in the competition? Tune in for the next chapter of the KHA series.**_

_**But wait… don't you think it's a little too early for romance? Or romance would die early? Hmmm… I suppose both.**_

_**Leave a review for the chapter if you love it. But I don't think it's that good anyway. Hahaha.**_


	11. Plush Dolls and Singing Galore

_The tenth chapter to the series. It is getting soooo long, don't you think? It's like a novel. But anyway, as always, happy reading. Enjoy the plot._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:12 p.m. – Living Quarters (Riku, Sora and Kairi's room)**

"You sure do have a lot of stuffed toys, Riku." Larxene is lying down on Riku's bed. The beds in his room are not exactly like their room. The beds in here are not bunk beds at all although there are three beds for each of them. But the room is pretty small.

"Yeah, I do. I'm an avid collector of toys." Riku is lying down beside Larxene.

Larxene holds up a violet plush doll with a red beaded necklace. "What's this one's name, Riku?"

He looks at her and smiles. "Mismagius. Beautiful name, isn't it? Just like yours…" However, he only whispers the last part.

"What about this one?" Larxene picks up another doll. This one is brown with a little white halo on its head.

"That one? That one's Shedinja."

"What about this one?"

"Gengar.

"Aaaawww. It's cute too. What about this one?"

"That's Drifblim."

"Ooooh. This one?"

"Sableye."

"This one?"

"Froslass."

"This one?"

"Spiritomb."

"These two are the cutest! Names, please?"

"Banette and Dusknoir.

"No, wait. I take it back. This one is just so adorable. Or should I say the most adorable. It's just so cute. Or should I say the cutest! It's the most perfect doll I could ever wish for. What's this one's name?" The plush doll Larxene is holding now is yellowish-red with lightning-shaped appendages.

"That's Rotom. You like it that much, huh?"

"Yeah. I do. The moment I get back home, I'm going to tell my mom to buy me one of these. It's just so cute." Larxene hugs the little doll so tightly.

"Well, if you really want it that bad, you can have it."

"Really? I can have it? Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I promise that I'm never going to beat you up again."

"You mean it?" Riku gives Larxene a doubtful look.

"Yeah, I mean it."

"Okay, so does that mean I get to pick which songs we're going to sing?"

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Larxene curls her hands into fists and is about to hit Riku.

"Uh, uh, uh." Riku wags his finger at her. "You just promised not to beat me up. You want Rotom to still be with you?"

"Oh, fine. So what's your idea?" Larxene says submissively.

Riku takes out his iPod from his pocket. "We'll be singing this. And maybe this. This one too…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:12 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 Classroom – Science Period**

"Class, may I have your attention!" Mr. Eisenstein taps on his desk with the ruler repeatedly. "We have three new classmates in here." He presents three new students.

"Well? Don't be shy. Introduce yourselves. Unless you want me to introduce you to the rest of the class," Mr. Eisenstein tells them.

The orange-haired one steps forward. "Hi, the name's Roxas Hikari. My sister, my friend and I are transferee students from the Ephemeral Alley High School. Pleased to meet you."

Next, the yellow-haired girl comes up shyly. "Hello, everybody. I'm Namine. Namine Hikari."

Finally, the blue-haired boy speaks up, "And my name's Riku Replica Yami. Pleased to meet you all."

"But we have two Rikus here. Do you have a nickname?" Mr. Eisenstein asks him.

"Oh, you can all call me RR." The boy smiles.

"They look very similar to Sora, Kairi and Riku. And what's with the uniform pendants hanging on their necks?" Marluxia asks Larxene.

"I don't know about you but these three are definitely suspicious," Larxene replies.

"Yeah. The only difference they have from Sora, Kairi and Riku is their hair," Demyx adds. "Roxas's is a little neater and less spiky than Sora's. Namine has blonde hair while Kairi has brown hair. RR's is in a lighter hue than Riku's."

"Yeah, you're right, Myx." Larxene agrees with her younger brother.

"I noticed that the pendants glowed when the three were talking. But it stopped when they stopped too," Marluxia informs them as well.

After that, the science teacher takes out a bunch of papers from his desk and distributes them to everybody except the three new students.

"You three will be excused for today's test as you three have only transferred," Mr. Eisenstein tells the trio. Then, he looks at the rest of the class. "You may all begin the test. Only one hour until the test is finally over."

"Gosh. This is hard. I knew I should have brought that overgrown Venus flytrap," Marluxia says to himself, remembering that his plant ate Mr. Eisenstein's entire laptop upon coming close to the electronic device. "But anyway, at least the test was postponed for about two months or so."

Roxas, Namine and RR are ushered out of the door by Mr. Eisenstein. Afterwards, Mr. Eisenstein goes back to his desk, eyeing each of his students carefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:30 a.m. – KHA Hallway**

Axel is on his way back to his room. He had just come from the comfort room. He places his hands in his pocket.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much water this morning," Axel tells himself. "Next time, stick to two glasses instead of seven."

He then comes into a corner. But as he turns, he suddenly falls flat on his face as if someone tripped him or something.

"Umm… Mister? Can you get off of us?" a voice says underneath him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Axel quickly gets up. He sees an orange-haired boy lying flat on the ground, apparently Axel's fault.

"I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." He helps the kid back on his feet.

"Wow. Thanks, Mister."

"Please stop calling me that. I'm just as old as you are. Well, maybe one or two years older. I'm Axel. You are?" Axel offers him a handshake.

"Roxas." The kid happily shakes Axel's hand.

"By any chance, are you related to Sora? Sora Kaze?"

"Nope, not at all. But I do know he's in my class."

"You seem like a fun guy. Would you like to hang out with me sometime?"

But as Roxas is about to say yes, he hears somebody calling out to him.

"I think you're friends are looking for you, Roxas." Axel smiles.

"I guess so. It's just Namine and Riku."

"Riku? As in Riku Tsuchi?"

"No. Riku Replica Yami. Just call him RR."

"Oh. So you want to go with me after lunch for some ice cream?"

"Sure. Can I bring Namine and RR along?"

"No problem. Meet me outside the Music Room."

"Okay. See ya." Roxas then runs off.

"Hmmm… what's with that glowing pendant on his neck?" Axel wonders. "Oh well, at least I don't have to hang out with Zexion in the library anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:02 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"Standing on the rooftops/ Waiting for the bomb drops/ So this is what we got now/ So scream until you heart stops/ We're never gonna regret/ For watching every sunset/ Listen to your heartbeat/ All along the weekend."

Demyx and Marluxia are rehearsing their second song for the contest which is three more days from now.

"Scream your heart out/ Scream your heart out---"

The two brothers' rehearsal is cut short when Zexion comes barging in. The look on his face definitely tells the two brothers that he is looking for somebody.

"What is with you, Z?" Marluxia asks their cousin.

"I can't find Axel. We're supposed to be rehearsing for the contest. Where's your sister? Maybe she knows where Axel is."

"Larxene is practicing with Riku. I doubt that she knows where Axel is," Demyx tells him.

"So where could he be?"

"I think I saw him with those three new kids in our class." Marluxia suddenly blurts out.

"Yeah, they're at the playground. Eating sea salt ice cream. Speaking of ice cream. Maru, can we go take a break and eat some ice cream? All the singing is making me hungry," Demyx says.

"Myx! If you eat ice cream after our rehearsal, you'll have a sore throat or something. And your voice will turn hoarse. You want that to happen?" Marluxia looks at his brother.

"No… anyway, have a good time looking for Axel. Just don't think about practicing in the middle of the night. Larxene will so much like beat you up," Demyx says.

"Okay. Thanks, you two." Zexion then leaves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Singing? That's a real something something. Hahaha. Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. Excited for the contest? I'll be updating the story soon. Don't worry.**_

_**Suggestions are still welcome. The story's nearly halfway. Hahaha.**_

_**I still need help with the songs for the performance in a later chapter! The choices are at the bottom of chapter 3.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you stay tuned in to the story.**_


	12. Bunking with the Doubles

_Here's the eleventh chapter. Hahaha. Excited for the singing contest? Hate to disappoint you but that's going to be on the next chapter. Hahaha. Wonder what they'll be singing too? Well, I'm not going to spill. Anyways, happy reading for this chapter!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:10 p.m. – KHA Playground**

"Like the ice cream, you guys?" Axel asks his newfound friends while licking the ice cream on his cone.

"Yeah, it is pretty good," Roxas replies. "What flavor is this by the way?"

"Sea salt. It's my favorite. And well, the only flavor of ice cream I can eat. I'm pretty much allergic to the other flavors."

"Well, it's my favorite flavor as well. Thanks to you." Roxas gives Axel a thankful smile. "But what do you mean 'allergic'? Does it run in your family?"

"Neh. I had this little sickness when I was still 5 years old. But the medicine used to cure me made me somewhat allergic to dairy products especially ice cream of any flavor. But the doctor did say that if I ever wanted to eat ice cream, I could only settle with the sea salt flavor."

"I see. I'm sorry for you."

"No, it's okay. It's fine. At least I don't have to drink milk. I really hated it since I was 2."

"HAHAHA! Me too."

"Wow, we are so much alike." Axel begins to think that he and Roxas will be the best of friends although he'll be leaving Roxas behind since Axel himself is graduating one year ahead of Roxas whose batch mates include his triplet cousins.

"So, Axel, can you tell us about our new school?" RR suddenly speaks up. "I'm wondering if it's any better than the last school we entered."

"Sure. It's pretty much everything good. It's got everything and the education here is one of the best," Axel brags.

"Wow, this must mean going here is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Roxas looks at Axel.

"Not really. I mean, it's the only school in these parts."

"Oh, I see." Both Roxas and RR say. Meanwhile, Namine is still busy eating her ice cream. She is so slow that it is starting to melt and drip onto her hands.

"May I ask you guys something? How come you three all wear a similar pendant on your necks? Can I take a look at it?"

"No!" All three shout in unison and hold their pendants away from Axel as if trying to protect something that shouldn't be given or revealed to Axel.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you guys like that. But what's the pendant for?" Axel asks out of curiosity.

"Well, the pendant is a gift from our principal in Ephemeral Alley High. He told us never to take it off lest we want to be swarmed over by millions of monsters made of shadows," Roxas says gravely.

"Yeah, our principal says those creatures have weird pointy ears of a rabbit or some sort. Round, yellow eyes. And their bodies are somewhat like a plush doll's or something," RR adds.

"Well, I wouldn't worry it if I were you. The only things that would be exactly like the monsters you described are Riku's plush dolls." Axel laughs.

Then, Axel hears somebody screaming his name out loud. He turns and sees somebody holding a huge, thick dictionary in his hands. Instantly, he realizes that it's Zexion!

"Axel! We have to practice! Come right here now if you don't want me to trap you in this boring wordy knowledgeable book!" Zexion screams at the top of his lungs as he sees Axel.

"I'm sorry. I got to go, guys. It's my brother. We have to practice for an incomeing contest something. Catch you later or tomorrow!" Axel waves goodbye to the trio and runs off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:41 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' room)**

"Gosh, you guys! Look what Riku gave me yesterday!" Larxene proudly shows off her new plush doll and dances around with it. "It's so cute! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys as soon as possible. But anyway, it's so cute!"

"And you just so lost the bet!" Zexion points at her and laughs. Then, to himself he says, "So Axel set her up with Riku? Whatever. Not my problem. But the doll does look pretty cute though."

"Hey, no fair! Maru! Myx! Tell him that I didn't lose the bet yet."

"Umm, well…. You didn't just lose the bet but you also won somebody's heart," Axel joins the conversation.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to answer," Larxene says.

"Okay. Fine. I'll keep out of this."

"Aaaaawwwww. It's so cute. What's its name, Larx?" Demyx holds the plush doll in his hands.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute. You must've charmed him so well for him to give you a doll at all," Marluxia adds while touching the doll.

"Hey! I don't charm guys. I'm no witch. The doll's name is Rotom. Got it?"

"Can we share on this?" Demyx once again puts up his puppy-eyed look.

"Okay, whatever. Just don't drool on it or something. It means a lot…"

"Yeay! I got a stuffed toy. I got a stuffed toy!" Demyx starts hugging it and playing around with it.

"But aren't you guys a little too old to be playing with plush dolls or something?" Zexion asks both Larxene and Demyx.

"I just want to experience what it's like to have a plush doll in my entire life. I never had one of these when I was young. The only toys I had were the cello, the guitar, the violin, the harp, etc." Demyx says, eyeing Zexion.

After which, Larxene answers his question, "Well, I have this liking to toys made of plush. Am I to blame for that?"

"Never mind. So anyway how's your practice, Larx?" Zexion asks.

"It was fine. Just fine." Then, Larxene drifts into her dreamlike state.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:31 p.m. – Living Quarters (Outside the Richardsons' Room)**

All five Richardsons are surprised when they suddenly hear somebody knocking on the door. Axel gets up from his bed and proceeds to the door.

Upon opening it, he is surprised to see Roxas, Namine and RR standing outside with their suitcases.

"Hi, Axel. The principal told us that this was the only room with a vacant space for three of us," Roxas says as he gets in the room and unpacks his suitcase.

"Yeah, I mean like this place is so huge but only one room has this much space." RR also starts unpacking his stuff.

Namine does the same but she still isn't talking. She just quietly and quickly does her business.

"Welcome to our happy home then…" Zexion looks at them with disgust because the three didn't even greet him or his cousins.

"They're looking pretty lively at this time of the hour, Marluxia. And that is pretty suspicious to me. I mean, everybody else looks pretty tired now," Demyx whispers in Marluxia's ear.

"They aren't joining the singing competition, Demyx. And so, it's obvious they are still energetic because they haven't been expending their energy to practice singing," Marluxia whispers back in Demyx's ear.

"Well, I do not want to bother you three newcomers but we only have one bathroom," Larxene states. "And I am not going to school tomorrow without having a shower. And I am not going to have Demyx pour a waterfall's supply of water over me just so I can take a bath. You three are the last in line because you three 'booked' into this room last. Any questions will be addressed by medicinal herbs administered by Marluxia."

"What do you mean 'medicinal herbs'? I'm not agreeing to your rules. I'm going to be the first one to use the bathroom tomorrow. And I'm not scared of you!" RR says defiantly.

"Wrong move and words, Casanova!" Demyx and Marluxia tell him at the same time. "You should've just agreed with her."

Larxene then gets out of her bed and jumps at RR. She savagely beats him up until he has bruises all over his body.

After that, Larxene stops ad heads back to her bed. Exhausted from beating RR up in a matter of 5 minutes, she immediately falls asleep with her new Rotom doll in her arms.

"Oww," RR moans as Axel, Roxas and Namine help him get up.

"TOLD YOU SO!!! MAN, YOU ARE AS BLINDLY BRAVE AS THE RIKU TSUCHI IN OUR CLASS!" Demyx and Marluxia tease RR.

"Now let me help with those bruises." Marluxia produces a bunch of weird-smelling leaves from his hand and places them on each of RR's bruises.

After which, Demyx gives RR some warm water to drink. The heat is courtesy of Axel, RR's new friend.

At once, Marluxia's medication takes effect and RR's wounds are completely healed within a matter of seconds.

"Wow. Thanks. That your girlfriend?" RR asks Marluxia, pointing at the sleeping Larxene.

"No. She's my sister. We're triplets. Me, Demyx and her." Marluxia points at himself, Demyx and Larxene. "Zexion and Axel are our cousins who are also twins."

"Fraternal twins!" Axel corrects Marluxia.

"Oh. That's cool." Roxas smiles.

"Hey, RR! Where'd you want to sleep? The top bunk or the lower bunk?" Roxas calls out to him. "Namine has just taken the upper bunk of the unoccupied bunk bed."

"If you want the upper bunk, you're going to have to sleep on Axel's bed," Namine says, finally breaking her silence. "Good night!" Then, she sleeps as soundly as a baby.

"Not a problem. I'm settling for the lower bunk. Roxas, you sleep with Axel."

Then, all seven of them ready themselves for a good night's rest. Excluding Larxene, she's already asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Axel seems pretty lonely and stuck with Zexion until Roxas arrives with Namine and RR. Wonder why Zexion didn't see that? Hmm…**_

_**Could that mean? No, Axel has been a pretty nice brother to Zexion. And vice versa. Zexion treats him with ice cream, didn't he? He did. He also follows whatever Axel says if Axel tells him to do so. There must be more to the story, right?**_

_**And what about the weird shiny pendants on the Hikari twins' and RR's necks? I don't remember them later on the games. Hmmm… something's not right here.**_

_**Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion and Axel are about to become something they never wanted… soon. I wish they just attended some other school.**_

_**Leave a review if you want to. The plot just thickens… muhahahaha!**_


	13. The Sounds of Music Stars

_Chapter Eleven! The Singing Competition. Although I won't be illustrating what they exactly do here, I'll have fragments of their songs. It would be easier if I could put a little drawing in my fic but I can't. And I have no time to do so. College life is eating away my free time. So I'm sorry but you will all have to deal with this for now. Happy reading. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I apologize for the typos in the previous chapters. I'm also apologizing for any future typos. Hehe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:30 a.m. – KHA Gymnasium**

The emcee takes up his post on the podium situated at the leftmost edge of the stage. The backdrop of the stage has no exact specific motif as it was only done yesterday. Plus, the ones in-charge of it just hurriedly drew and splattered paint all over the sheet, making the background look like some sort of flower meadow with abstract spots littered all throughout it.

Around the stage, numerous rows of seats are neatly arranged to make the whole gymnasium resemble a coliseum. Sort of. Well, half of a coliseum. With the stage facing the semicircular arrangement of the audience.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I am Mr. Ezekiel, the music teacher of this institution. I will be acting emcee for the entire duration of the competition. The competition rules and…."

Mr. Ezekiel repeats the rules and regulations pasted on the main bulletin board on the entrance hallway to the school. Surely, everyone must have known what those rules and whatsoevers are by now. Soon enough, he finishes.

"Next, I will be introducing the board of judges for our competition. First, we have Simone Cromwell, (You insert any description here. Side Note: She's a parody of Simon Cowell.)." A round of applause is heard after she stands up to be recognized upon the mention of her name.

"Our next judge is Paulo Montero, (You insert any description here. Side Note: He's a parody of Paula [I forgot her last name].)." The audience once again claps as he stands up to be recognized upon the mention of his name.

"Finally, no school activity would be complete without our very own principal Ansem the Wise and his secretary Xehanort. Now, let's give our judges a one big huge round of a clap… I mean a pause. No wait, I mean applause." The principal and his secretary take their place on two separate tables beside Simone and Paulo.

"Now, the criteria of the contest are 30% for mastery of the piece, 25% for…"

Due to Mr. Ezekiel's boring choice of words and the dullness of his tone, everyone, including the Board of Judges, is beginning to fall asleep one by one. Their eyes are getting heavy. Their heads are starting to spin.

When Mr. Ezekiel does notice this, he says into the mike, "Never mind the criteria! On with the performance."

At once, everybody is remedied from their sleepiness. The audience and judges all sit up straight and ready their ears.

"Okay, first up is the match between Marluxia and Demyx vs. Sora and Kairi! Next are Tidus and Yuna vs. Axel and Zexion. Followed by Squall and Rinoa vs. Cloud and Aerith. Finally, we have Larxene and Riku against Tifa and Yolena. Get ready for a dazzling set of performance! Ready and appeal!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marluxia and Demyx start things off with a catchy upbeat song. With both of them singing the crazy-cool chorus, everybody starts swaying to their number. Plus, while singing, they really display their energy and have the judges enthralled by their performance.

"I'll tell you my dirty little secret/ Dirty little secret, dirty little secret/ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret/ Just another regret/ Hope that you can keep it/ My dirty little secret/ Who wants to know?/ Who wants to know?"

Next, it is Sora and Kairi's turn. Their performance is pretty okay except it lacks enough pizzazz to stand out from Marluxia and Demyx's performance so it's clear which of these two is going to win. Besides, Kairi is the only one doing the singing.

"Nobody's perfect/ I gotta work it/ Again and again to make it right/ Nobody's perfect/ Nobody/ Nobody's perfect/ I gotta work it/ Again and again to make it right/ Nobody's perfect/ No, nobody/ Nobody's perfect"

Tidus and Yuna perform afterwards. It is a semi-ballet and singing performance which would have been well. However, Tidus stumbles at the very last part where he is turning about with Yuna in his arms. Considering the fact that it's only Yuna who's singing, the little error proves to have a big effect on

"I give you my destiny/ I'm giving you all of me/ I want your symphony/ Singing it over again/ At the top of my lungs/ I'm giving it back/ So I lay my head back down/ And I lift my hands and pray/ To be only yours, I pray/ To be only yours, I know now/ You're my only hope"

Axel and Zexion are next. Their performance is done with a little acting with the song.

"They can't tell me who to be/ Coz I'm not what they see/ Yeah, the world is still sleeping/ My eyes keep on dreaming for me/ And there wasn't just whispers and lies that I'll never believe/ And I want a moment to be real/ Want to touch things I don't feel/ Just to hold on and feel I belong/ How could they say I never change?/ They're the ones that stay the same/ They don't know me/ But I'm still here/ I'm still here"

After Axel and Zexion, it's Squall and Rinoa's turn to sing their song. Although Squall is doing most of the singing parts, Rinoa enters in with him on the relatively high parts of the song.

"Use me as you will/ Pull my strings just for a thrill/ And I know I'll be okay/ Though my skies are turning gray/ I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever/ I'll be there for you through it all/ Even if saving you sends me to heaven/ I will never let you fall/ I'll stand up with you forever/ I'll be there for you through it all/ Even if saving you sends me to heaven/ I will never let you fall…"

Next off are Cloud and Aerith. This time, it's another duet. Well, sort of.

"And I know/ You were just like me with someone disappointed in you/ I've become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ I've become so far/ So much more away/ I'm becoming less/ All I want to do/ Is be more like and be less like you/ I've become so numb/ I can't feel you there/ I've become so far/ So much more away/ I'm becoming less/ All I want to do/ Is be more like and be less like you…"

Second-to-the-last to perform is Larxene and Riku. Although their performance is the kind mixed with the acting type, they really stand out from the others. With a little bit of ballet and ballroom dancing movements, the entire board of judges is spellbound by their performance.

"You never call me when you're sober/ You only want it coz it's over/ How could I/ Have burned paradise/ How could I?/ You were never mine/ So don't cry to me/ If you love me/ You would be here with me/ Don't lie to me/ Just get your things/ I've made up my mind"

Last but not the least is Tifa and Yolena. Their performance is very much focused more on the dancing rather than the singing. But it is pretty good.

"I can see you staring at me/ Coz I'm a trendsetter/ Yeah, I know coz what I do, no one can do it better/ You can talk about me coz I'm a hot topic/ I see you watching me, watching me/ And I know want it/ When I grow up, I wanna be famous/ I wanna be a star/ I wanna be in movies/ When I grow up, I wanna see the world/ Drive nice cars/ I wanna have groupies/ When I grow up, be in TV/ People know me/ Be in magazines/ When I grow up, fresh and clean/ Number one chick when I step out on the scene/ But careful what you wish coz you just might get it/ Coz you just might get it/ Get it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, participants! Now, judges may we have your decisions." Mr. Ezekiel grins from the podium as a man in a suit gathers sheets of paper on each of the judge's tables. The man then hands them to Mr. Ezekiel who immediately reads them. Within minutes, he is ready to make another announcement.

"For the semifinals, the first match will be between Squall and Rinoa vs. Larxene and Riku. The second match is going to be between Marluxia and Demyx vs. Axel and Zexion. The rest of the participants who didn't make it, I'm sorry. Better luck next time."

"Now, let's see our contestants' array of dazzling performances. Get ready and appeal!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall and Rinoa are the first ones this time. They have to set up a high-scoring performance so that they can advance to the next round. However, Rinoa accidentally goes off-key on the last three words in the first repetition of the chorus.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional/ I really shouldn't miss you/ But I just can't let you go/ Coz we belong together now (yeah, yeah)/ Forever united here somehow (yeah, yeah)/ You got a piece of me/ And honestly/ My life (my life)/ Would suck (would suck)/ Without you"

Following them are Larxene and Riku. Not backing down from the challenge, the two perform a skit-like performance which nevertheless captures the judges' attention.

"Take my hand I give it to you/ Now you owe me all I am/ You said you would never leave me/ I believe you, I believe/ I can feel you all around me/ Thickening the air I'm breathing/ Holding on to what I'm feeling/ Savoring this heart that's beating…"

Next are Marluxia and Demyx. And they, this time, have a funky dance song which once again captivates the judges.

"She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain/ She'll make you live a crazy life and she'll make you go insane/ Like a bullet to your brain/ Upside inside-out/ Livin' La Vida Loca/Her lips are devil red/ And her skin's the color mocha/ She will wear you out/ Livin' La Vida Loca/ Livin' La Vida Loca/ Livin La Vida Loca"

Finally, it is Axel and Zexion's turn.

"I did my best on notice/ When the call came down the line/ Unto the platform of surrender/ I was good but I was kind/ Sometimes, I get nervous when I see an open door/ Close your eyes, clear your heart/ Cut the cord/ Are we human?/ Or are we dancer?/ My signs are vital/ My hands are cold/ And I'm on my knees looking for the answer/ Are we human?/ Or are we dancer?…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, participants! Now, let's hear what our two head judges have to say."

Simone speaks up first, "I think Squall and Rinoa are very impressive after having gone this far. But it's such a pity that they chose a song whose notes are too high for them. They should've just chosen a different song instead of forcing themselves to sing a song they'd never sing properly anyway. On the other hand, Larxene and Riku's singing and skit-like performance is very entertaining. No other comments on that."

Next, Paulo comments on the second performance. "I like the way Marluxia and Demyx give life and spirit to the song. The way they move, it's just the way how the song wants it to be. It's an excellent performance. But in the case of Axel and Zexion, the only reason you two are going to head back down the stage is that you two have a stage fright look on your face. Although your actions and voice are great, you'll never make it to the spotlight if you continue to have stage fright."

"So there we have it. Thank you, judges. And now, for the much awaited part of the competition, we will be seeing Marluxia and Demyx against Larxene and Riku. Who do you think will win? Let's find out. Participants, get ready and appeal!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First to go are Marluxia and Demyx. They perform two rock songs in a row. This time, they make use of their stage presence and facial expressions to win over the judges. By this time, their performances have been anything but boring. Very lively and attention-grabbing.

"And we all sit around you in our whole town/ It's so good like this/ These are times we'll miss and the memories I hope will never fade/ Glowing embers lie across the sky/ Coz you're here by my side in our summer/ Our last summer/ The world passes by in our summer/ Our last summer/ And light makes shadows fall/ Surrounded by each other/ A night to watch it all/ A view from our last summer…"

And that song is followed up by:

"Standing on the rooftops/ Waiting for the bomb drops/ So this is what we got now/ So scream until you heart stops/ We're never gonna regret/ For watching every sunset/ Listen to your heartbeat/ All along the weekend/ Scream your heart out/ Scream your heart out/ Scream your heart out…"

Next come Larxene and Riku. This time, the two have changed the genre of their songs into pop rock.

"You thought your problems were gone/ Carry me/ Away, away, away/ Swing, swing, swing/ From the tangles of my heart/ Is crushed by a former love/ Can you help me find a way to carry on again?/ Swing, swing, swing Swing, swing, swing/ From the tangles of my heart/ Is crushed by a former love/ Can you help me find a way to carry on again?/ Swing, swing, swing/ From the tangles of my heart/ Is crushed by a former love/ Can you help me find a way to carry on again?..."

After Riku's solo, it's Larxene's turn.

"I've got a lot to say to you/ Yeah, I've got a lot to say/ I notice your eyes are always glued to me/ Keeping them here it makes no sense at all/ They taped over your mouth/ Scribbled out the truth with their lies/ Your little spies/ They taped over your mouth/ Scribbled out the truth with their lies/ Your little spies/ Crush, crush, crush/ Nothing compares to the quiet evenings alone/ Just the one, two/ Oh, what's going on?/ That never happened/ I guess I'm dreaming again/ Let's be more than this…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. That was amazing! Well, head judges?"

"What an amazing set of performances. Although Marluxia and Demyx have put up a decent show, my vote goes to Larxene and Riku. You two are brilliant. In my opinion, your last two finale songs are arranged in such a way that it makes much of a sense to me. From a young heartbroken boy looking for help to move on to a girl who wants to get involved with that same boy. It's a good plan both of you came up with," Simone says.

"I agree with Simone," Paulo says. "Marluxia and Demyx have been so far performing by twos. But the real talent lies within Larxene and Riku. Each of them is able to cover up themselves. Remarkable!"

"Well, there you have it, everyone. The winners of the Battle of the Teen Singers are Larxene Richardson and Riku Tsuchi. The runners-up are Marluxia and Demyx Richardson…."

While everybody is cheering for the winners, Xehanort suddenly gets up and excuses himself as he wishes to use the comfort room.

Inside, he gets into one of the cubicles and starts thinking deeply.

"Hmmm…. The Richardsons sure do have strong hearts. I can sense it," Xehanort says to himself. "They'll make perfect followers for my devious plan to take over this pathetic universe. But first I have to get rid of my superior before getting my plan into action. Vexen, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix and Luxord are already in place. Just hiding from plain view. Once I get Ansem out of the way, I shall drag those five down into my shadows with a little help of my three artificial friends.

"With Axel already in their grasp, it will only take a little more time until Zexion falls. And finally the triplets whose powers I will deem useful in the taking of the Kingdom Hearts. And nothing will stop me. However, there are those three other kids…. But no matter my artificial clones of them are already enough power and abilities to overcome their real counterparts. In fact, my pet clones of them will absorb their real counterparts." Then, Xehanort start laughing maniacally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Looks like someone has indeed set the Richardsons up. Will Larxene be able to do something about it as to stop herself, her brothers and her cousins from dying? Will Riku finally date her? What about Axel? Can he see through the deception of those he has just considered his "New friends"?**_

_**And what about the party? Will something bad happen? Or will Larxene and Riku finally become superstars so that Larxene, her brothers and her cousins' destiny will be averted?**_

_**Woah, that's one deep plot. Tune in for the next chapter. Leave a review for me, okay?"**_


	14. Party With Favors Part 1

_Here's the thirteenth chapter. Oh, it's thirteen. A luck-related number. Will luck affect the events in this chapter? Is it bad luck or good luck? Oh, dear. More problems. Anyways, happy reading. Wait, I do not own all the songs in my fic. They are all songs you hear from the radio._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:07 p.m. – a Swanky Restaurant near KHA**

"Wow. The food looks great and so is the ambience. Do you know who planned this party?" Zexion asks his red-headed fraternal twin brother who is seated next to him. In front of them are Demyx and Marluxia. All four of them are sitting around a rectangular table. Larxene, however, is sitting with Riku.

"Oh, this? This was Roxas, Namine and RR's idea. After hearing that Larxene and Riku won in the competition, they headed straight down here to rent the whole place and have a little party."

"Wait a minute, where'd they get the munny?"

"Oh, that's theirs. And they told me that their principal from Ephemeral Alley had given them a huge sum of munny as a parting gift."

"That was sweet of them to do such a thing. Spending their own munny for their friends." Then, Zexion says to himself, "Maybe I misjudged them. They're probably good people. I should go out with them some time."

"Yeah, I know. They're so magnanimous."

"Have you been reading my books, bro? It's the first time I heard you say a word not from your usual vocabulary."

"No. Hehe. Roxas and Namine told me that having a twin is like having an extension of yourself. And I shouldn't be leaving you behind like the time I went for ice cream with them. Maybe because I always spent my time tagging along with you, I never realized that you are a part of me."

"Oh?" Zexion is surprised that somebody as stubborn as Axel just had their ideals changed by a newfound friend.

"Yeah, and for that Tuesday afternoon, I'm sorry. Sorry, Z."

"It's okay, brother. I understand. I shouldn't have been so bossy with you. Dragging you to the library even if you didn't want to go. But you did just so I had somebody to go with."

"Aaawww. You're making me blush." Axel laughs.

"You know what, bro? The luckiest girl in this world or the entire universe would be the one who has you for a boyfriend. And I'm sure you know that."

"You're the greatest supportive brother and friend I'll ever have, Z." Axel gives his brother a hug. And from all the other hugs in the world, this is different. It is not just a friendly hug. It is a hug of brotherly love and devotion to each other.

"So what you say for some fruit punch? We can't drink beer or wine because our entire bloodline is allergic to those beverages. Besides, this is a celebration."

"Well then, punch it is. Let's go." And two brothers go to the food table for some punch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:15 p.m. – Outside the Restaurant**

Two teenagers walk along the sidewalk, happily chatting with each other. It is dark but it didn't feel chilly. At least not to those two who have each other.

"I can't believe we won. But I got to admit you are smart. Smart on organizing which songs to play first and which ones to play last."

"Well, you are looking at the girl who keeps on answering the questions in our classroom. Plus, the science teacher always has her name wrong."

"Clarisse, can you get the derivative of the equations written on blah blah blah…" Riku imitates Mr. Eisenstein's accent and voice.

Larxene giggles. "That's good. Hahaha!"

"You excited for tomorrow? The poster ad for the contest did say that the winner and runners-up of the competition get taken away by Simone and Paulo on the day after the competition."

"Taken away for what?"

"To become superstars, of course. Wouldn't you want that?"

"Well, if you're by my side with Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion and Axel… why not?" Larxene thinks about the prophecy thing she, her brothers and Zexion stumbled across about two months ago. "It'll be fun! Six of us! Superstars! HAHAHA! Can't wait!"

"So where are we going now, my lady?"

"My lady? What's that supposed to mean? I don't belong to you."

"It's just an expression of respect for a girl I love… I mean, I like… I mean, I treat as a good friend."

"You are so funny, Riku!" She playfully pinches Riku's cheek. "Hahaha. Okay, let's go to the playground. I want to get on the swing just to pass the time by."

"Okay. What are we waiting for then?" Then, the two race off to the playground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:33 p.m. – KHA Playground (Swing Set)**

Larxene is already on the swing, whistling happily as she swings to and fro. She is waiting for Riku who is still far behind.

After about ten minutes, the blue-haired boy does arrive.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ten hours already… oh, wait a sec, just ten minutes. You tired?"

"Neh, just a little exhausted. Man, you are pretty fast."

"I know that. I've been a first placer in all the track meets in my elementary and middle school days."

"How come you didn't join the track club in KHA?"

"Just didn't feel like it. Besides, I know what I want to be when I grow up."

"And what's that?"

"To be a famous actress of some sort. Or anything that gets me famous."

"Oh, wow. What a great dream."

"What about you?"

"I don't know… yet. I didn't really think about what I would do when I grow up."

"I see. It's okay. You'll think of something, right?"

"Sure, I guess so." In his heart, Riku just longs to be with Larxene. Well, at least just be at her side if she doesn't really love him and all.

"The Halloween party is drawing near, you know. What costume are you going to wear?"

"WHAT! Halloween! I totally forgot about it. I still have to look for a costume."

"I knew it. Riku, you forget about pretty much everything." She once again playfully pinches Riku's cheek. "HAHAHA. You are so funny. I wonder why we weren't friends on the first day of school. We would have been really good friends. And you could have avoided all those boo-boos." Larxene gives a playful laugh.

"Uh-huh." Riku blushes.

"Did you tell Sora and Kairi that you're with me? They're probably worried why you've disappeared from the party."

"Yeah, I told them."

"Oh, okay. Something wrong? It's like you don't talk to me the way you used to talk to me before."

"No, everything's fine."

"You sure? Can you tell me about that 12th Grader Squall?"

"Umm… why?"

"I don't know but there's something in him that caught me in the eye."

"Really?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh sure…. Well, Squall is a…"

However, somebody else is listening in the background. A sly spiky yellow-haired boy. Perfectly concealed by the bushes in front of him. He grins as the yellow-haired girl and the blue-haired boy continue with their conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:42 p.m. – Outside the Restaurant**

Marluxia and Demyx go outside for a break from all the noise and commotion in the restaurant. The music is booming and everybody inside is dancing like crazy.

"I know I like playing music. But this is too much… All those girls are like 'Please dance with me?' And I've been dancing around for 31 songs non-stop. I can barely feel my legs. I need a seat," Demyx complains. He then heads to a nearby bench.

"Me too. At least yours was only 31 dances. Mine was about 35. And man, do I feel tired?" Marluxia sits beside Demyx.

"At least Larxene has it better then us. No one wants to make her mad."

"Yeah. Sister is pretty lucky. She got all the guts."

"I know. I wonder what she's doing with Riku right now."

"Well, I sure do hope they get married. I want to be the Best Man. HAHAHA!"

"Get a grip, Demyx. We're only 15. What is with you and the marriage issue?"

"Can't you take a little bit of fortune-telling, Marluxia? It doesn't hurt to hope, you know. Who knows, Larxene just might find the man of her dreams in Riku."

"Don't get your hopes up. I saw that day when we had the food fight that she had this little thing for that Squall. She didn't even throw a huge helping of ham at him. Unlike Cloud and Tidus. Both of whom she served with a giant thwacking and smashing."

"It's lucky that they both have a sturdy body. Otherwise, they would have had multiple fractures."

"Yeah… but what bothers me most is that we never ever got admitted into the principal's office for offenses."

"I just noticed that too. But what do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, everybody knows Larxene will beat up anybody who messes with her. But the principal never pages for her on the intercom."

"Okay…"

"Next, she started a food fight. And that was a real no-no."

"Okay…"

"Finally, she sent Mr. Hercules on a wild goose chase. And he still hasn't returned to school yet."

"There are geese in here? Can I have one? I want a pet goose."

"Demyx! What I meant to say is that Mr. Hercules is doing an impossible task. He might as well be stranded on an island trying to make a meatloaf without any proper utensils around."

"Oh. So I get it. Larxene made him do something impossible to do. Like making meatloaf without meat!"

"Well, sort of. Anyways, you think we're going to be sent of to Hollywood or something by tomorrow?"

"I badly want to go. Then, once we're there, maybe we could be on Broadway or something like 'Phantom of the Opera' or maybe we could have a fancy musical like 'Mama Mia'!"

"Wait. Do you hear something?"

"Is it the sound of fame? Like the part where we all go 'Let's play your love game/ Play your love game/ If you want love/ If you want fame…'"

"Shut up, Demyx!"

Sure enough, they hear somebody crying in the background. But not just one. There are two people crying.

They get up from where they are sitting and look around. They find two girls under tree, weeping.

"Hey, what's the matter, ladies? It's a celebration not a funeral," Demyx tells them.

Marluxia grabs Demyx and whispers to him, "Maybe you should let me handle it."

"Umm… I'm sorry, miss… misses. But can you two tell me why both of you aren't enjoying the party inside?" Marluxia asks them.

One of them looks up at Marluxia. It's Aerith. "Oh, it's you. Congratulations for winning." She wipes a tear off her face with her hand.

"Let me help you get up. A pretty girl like you mustn't be dirtying her dress and face like that." Marluxia takes out a handkerchief and uses it to wipe more of the girl's tears.

"Oh, thank you..."

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Well, you see after this morning's contest and my partner and I lost. He's my boyfriend and he doesn't tolerate losing. So he kind of like…"

"Like?"

"Broke up with me." Aerith once again succumbs to tears.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Probably because we didn't win."

"Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here. Don't worry." Marluxia holds Aerith close to him as she cries a little bit more just to let all her sadness out.

Meanwhile, Demyx approaches the other girl who just happens to be Rinoa.

"Hi there. Rinoa, right?"

The girl looks at Demyx for one moment. And then she speaks, "Yeah. Why? You've come here to see me cry and laugh at me?"

"No. It's not that. It's just that I'm concerned why you're crying too."

"Well, my reason is the same with her."

"I see. But why would some guy just break up with such a beautiful girl because they didn't win some dumb singing competition?"

"I don't know. But that's Squall for you. He told me that if I can't sing well he would just as much as settle with somebody else."

"How rude!"

"I know. But it's okay. He's right. I can't sing well."

"N, Rinoa. He's wrong. You did your best. And if he doesn't appreciate you for who you are, he doesn't deserve you."

"Really? That's just so sweet of you." She then embraces Demyx.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey! It's not Valentine's Day yet! Oh geez. Well, what do you know, love found its way to these young hearts.**_

_**All's well, it ends well… not. This isn't the end. It's just the beginning. Part Two is coming up next.**_

_**Could somebody like help me with the songs? The choices are at the bottom of Chapter 3. I can't have the Christmas party without some dance numbers! I need some more votes. If I don't get any more suggestions, I'm going to cut the Christmas party thing.**_

_**Anyway, leave a review if you liked this chapter. Many more to come.**_


	15. Party With Favors Part 2

_The fourteenth chapter to the story. And yeah, it's up and running… away? Just kidding. Hahaha. Anyways, have a happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:32 p.m. – Inside the Swanky Restaurant near KHA**

Axel taps on Roxas's shoulder. "Hey, dude."

"Yeah, buddy? What is it? Something about the beverages or food?"

"Neh." Axel points at one girl who is sitting quietly at her table, all alone. "Who's that?"

"That? She's Yuna. One of my classmates."

"What happened to her? Why is she not enjoying the party?"

"Beats me, Axel. But I heard that her partner, Tidus, is her boyfriend. Err, I mean, was her boyfriend. He dumped her after losing the competition."

"I see. I should go over and talk to her."

"Okay… if you say so."

Axel approaches Yuna at her table. "Hey, you want to dance with me?"

"No. I'm not in the mood for dancing right now."

"How so? Everybody's having a fun time. Why do you want to be left behind?"

"I just don't feel like it, okay? You don't understand."

"Understand what? That you're sulking here because your boyfriend left you? Man, I know that."

"How'd you know?"

"I just do."

Yuna gives Axel a suspicious look. "And you think that if I dance with you, I'll be a lot happier?"

"Sure, why not give it a try?"

"But if this doesn't make me feel better, you have to brace yourself for a whole lot of butt-kicking."

"You're just like my cousin who's also in your class." Axel takes Yuna's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"Your cousin is Larxene?"

"Yep. You got that right."

And the two start dancing all night long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:10 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 Classroom – Homeroom Period**

As usual, homeroom period is the "no teacher" period. The perfect time to chat around with fellow classmates. It's been 3 days since the Battle of the Teen Singers competition. Unfortunately, the Richardsons and Riku are still stuck in class.

"I'm still so bummed by the fact that Mr. Xehanort postponed our going to Hollywood until the end of the school year," Larxene says.

"And I was incredibly excited to go. Like supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Demyx blurts out. "To think that I could finally run away. And be free of schoolwork. Dance the 'Thriller' and finally sing my life like 'When I grow up, I wanna be famous/ I wanna be a star/ I wanna be in movies'… what a bummer. By the way, congratulations, sis. For being number one and beating Maru and me."

"You already said that to me after the contest, during the party, after the party, the day before yesterday and yesterday!"

"I did? Oh, I did. HAHAHA!"

"Oh, well. Not everything that ends well goes well." Marluxia gives out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose so. So how's being with Riku, Larx? Anything shocking or exciting you want to tell us?" Demyx looks intently at Larxene's eyes.

"Well, we're friends. Just friends. But we're good friend nonetheless. What about you two? I heard each of you was with a girl during the party."

"I was just comforting Aerith. She was really sad when Cloud dumped her."

"Yeah, and I was helping Rinoa. Squall dumped her too."

Larxene's eyes twinkle at the mention of Squall's name. "Umm… what do you mean by 'dump'?"

"We mean 'broke up'. As in 'it's over'." Marluxia and Demyx say together.

"Hmm…." Larxene starts to think deeply.

Meanwhile, seated in the second front-most row, Kairi, Sora and Riku are talking about Xehanort's postponing of the Hollywood thing. Well, actually, only Sora and Riku are doing the talking.

"That secretary's always up to no good. He always ruins the best things in life," Sora complains.

"I know. Remember the last time? He changed out field trip to the zoo with a hiking trip that almost got the entire class killed. Good thing that Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx were there. Who knows what could have happened if not for their weird funky magic tricks." Riku agrees with Sora.

"Yeah, the weird lightning. And the huge fault. And a geyser. Wow, they were so cool."

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:34 a.m. – Secretary's Office**

"So how's the mission coming along, my mind-controlled subordinates?"

"Going much as planned, Master Xehanort." All three say in unison.

But then, the secretary notices that all three are not speaking in their usual tone of voice. "Trying to resist the power of the pendant, eh? It won't work. Time to turn the level up by three." He takes out a little device with a knob and turns the knob by several degrees.

The glow of the pendant becomes brighter and brighter. Then, it dies down. This time, the three's faces become blank. Their eyes just stare into space.

"Now then, don't blow your cover. Remember, be friendly to the Richardsons. Facial expressions! They are all that matter right now. I'll take care of this ridiculous Ansem."

"Yes, boss."

"No blunders! And give them whatever they want. I need to formulate a back-up plan. Dismissed."

After Roxas, Namine and Riku Replica leave the room, six other men in black cloaks enter the office. They stand before Xehanort, waiting for his instructions.

"Gentlemen, I am very proud of all of you to have followed me this far on my nefarious plans to conquer the entire universe."

The men do not speak but they nod to Xehanort's words.

"Currently, we are waiting for five other members to join us. Although they are far younger than all of us, their powers will prove to be useful in our taking of the Kingdom Hearts' power.

"Now then, Ansem is currently on a trip to Radiant Garden to establish a new school over there. This is our chance. I have fired every single one of the faculty members here in school for 'unsatisfactory' performance. Now, I want each one of you to take their place. Understand?"

"Crystal clear, Xehanort sir!" The men answer in unison.

"Make friends with the students. Just be inconspicuous. And Vexen? No experimenting on the children. This isn't the Umbrella Corporation where we inject almost anything and everything to the kids. "

One of the men nods.

"Luxord? No gambling! It's against the rules. This is a learning institution not Las Vegas."

Another man nods.

"Xigbar, no shooting off other people's heads. This is not a military training camp. Xaldin, no violent martial arts fighting. We are not turning our students into stuntmen. Lexaeus, practice talking to everyone. You are not a mime and the whole school isn't one huge silent black-and-white movie. Saix, no teaching when there's a full moon. This place is not a feeding ground for wild animals."

The other four nod.

"Okay, dismissed."

Then, as the men get out of the room, Xehanort takes out the intercom and says, "Students, there will be no class today because all your teachers have been fired from their positions due to complaints from parents, unsatisfactory performance, etc. Classes will resume tomorrow when I will have found your new teachers. So have a good day and enjoy the day off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:23 noon – KHA Cafeteria**

"A whole day without class. It's like a dream come true," Axel rejoices.

"Knock it off, blockhead. The replacements are arriving tomorrow so it's still going to be cut short." Larxene bonks Axel's head.

"Does anybody know if Mr. Hercules ever came back here?" Demyx asks Zexion.

"I don't know. Maybe he's dead or lost somewhere in the ancient Greek Land. Don't ask me I'm no fortuneteller." Zexion mutters.

"Hey! Did you ever return that weird stupid book about fortune-telling? The one by some dude with a letter 'n' in his name." Axel looks at his twin brother.

"Yeah. I did. Do not worry."

Marluxia then comes close to Zexion's ear and whispers, "So what did you get? It was very hard to pretend everything is okay for over two-and-a-half months now."

"Nope. It was junk. Junk, I tell you! Sorry. But still, I don't think it's Axel who is going to cause our you-know-whats."

"Okay. So it must be somebody else in this school. Somebody who is somehow pulling the strings and preventing us from changing what was in the game."

"I know. But for now, we all stay low. Eat and don't mention any of this to Demyx. He gets easily scared."

Meanwhile, at another table sit Cloud, Squall and Tidus. All three of them are eyeing the Richardsons as both parties eat their food.

"You sure about what you heard last night, Tidus?" the brown-haired asks.

"For sure. The lady's got a thing for you. Well, at least that's what I heard."

"Well, revenge will be very interesting. Don't you think so, guys?" Cloud asks both of them.

"Why don't you take her out this evening, Squall? Like taking out the trash!" Tidus snickers.

"Yeah, that will teach her not to mess with the 12th Graders," Cloud says deviously. "Make sure, you do it right, Squall. We can't afford to mess up this hilarious revenge plan."

"No problem. It's going to be a piece of cake." Squall grins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Poor teachers… Now, they're all unemployed. And what about Cloud, Squall and Tidus's plan on Larxene? And yet, what's with the new replacement teachers? I hardly think you can learn anything from them. Except for Vexen.**_

_**How will Axel ever find out about the truth about Roxas, Namine and Riku Replica? And why is Ansem on a trip to Radiant Garden? He should've stayed and kept an eye on that Xehanort. That jerk's using mind-controlling pendants for goodness sake!**_

_**Oh well, something's are just going to get ugly. Sort of. Hahaha.**_

_**Leave a review of you liked the chapter/story so far. Thanks for staying tuned in, guys. And very special and spatial thanks to the ones who have been supporting the story since its humble beginnings.**_


	16. The Joke's on You

_Fifteenth chapter, all set and ready to go! I apologize for this chapter for being a little short. This chapter is a connection to the chapter before it and the next. If you didn't like this much, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise! Happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:43 p.m. – KHA Grounds (Somewhere near the Playground but not in it)**

Larxene is happily strolling around the entire school grounds with her brothers, Riku, Sora and Kairi. All of them are having a good time. Walking, talking and laughing. But suddenly, two girls come running towards the group and take Marluxia and Demyx away for something urgent.

"You have any idea why they are needed for an emergency?" Sora asks Larxene. The rest continue to walk with Larxene leading the way.

"I don't know. Who would need them right now anyway? Music Class? I don't think so. Mr. Ezekiel is fired, remember?"

"Beats me, Larxene. But I don't know either. It's like the entire faculty was just fired for some reason."

"Anyways, where were we?" Riku continues the conversation which had been abruptly interrupted by the two girls. "Oh, right. What's with the sudden firing of the teachers when Ansem is away?"

"Don't think you can play Sherlock Holmes, Riku. This world has always been run by adults so I don't think you can actually question their actions. Besides, they are always unpredictable. How can you expect them to come up with a reasonable answer?" Larxene looks at him.

"Plus, those three new kids in our class are acting differently lately. They've been mostly silent. Even Roxas who has the loudest mouth among the three of them." Sora says.

"Yeah. It's like I don't know them anymore even if they were sitting near me." Kairi then looks at Larxene and asks, "Do they even talk to you guys when they're in you room?"

"Yeah, they do. They actually start off the pillow fights in our room with Axel. And just now, even Zexion is going out with them."

"Have you noticed their pendants' weird glow when they talk?" Riku asks Larxene.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do. It was since they got here."

"And it stops glowing when they stop talking."

"I know that already. Geez, do you have to repeat every single thing I already know?"

"Guys, I'm sorry but Kairi and I really need to go to the CR," Sora interrupts the conversation.

"What! You two? Together? CR?" Larxene and Riku ask in shock.

"I mean, we really need to empty our bladders. That's all. Geez, you don't need to give us that look," Sora explains.

"Hurry up, Sora!" Kairi is already several feet away from Sora, running back to the inside of the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:13 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' room)**

"Have you eight been playing Scrabble the whole time after dinner?" Larxene asks as she gets into room.

"Yup. Why, Larx? And where did you come from? I thought you said you were going to catch up on us after dinner. And it's already about one hour." Demyx looks at her.

"Oh, sorry, little brother. I had to take care of some business." Larxene heads off to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Oooh, story time! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Demyx starts chanting.

Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Namine and RR stop playing and start chanting, "Tell us! Tell us!"

When Larxene comes out from the bathroom, she says, "All right already. Just keep it down, guys. We don't want to be waking up other people by this time of the night."

"Sis, it's 8 in the evening. No one sleeps at eight," Marluxia tells her.

"Oh whatever. You want to hear the whole thing or not?"

"This is gonna be good. I can tell," Axel whispers to Roxas's ear.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, if it's like something she wants to tell us, it's boring. But if it's something that she wants to keep a secret, it's incredibly exciting."

**------------------------------------Intermission Flashback-------------------------------------**

Larxene is walking back to their room in the afternoon. Upon getting to the room, she notices an enveloped taped to the door. It is labeled "TO: LARXENE."

She hurriedly opens it and finds an invitation from her so-called "secret admirer". It says: "After dinner, please meet me at the swing set of the playground." Curious about who wrote the letter, Larxene comes to the said meeting point after dinner.

At first when she gets there, she sees a figure sitting on one of the swings.

"Hi. I see you've read my letter," the guy tells her. "I'm Squall Leonhart from the 12th Grade."

"Is it really you? The one who wrote the letter?"

"Yep. That was my handwriting all right."

"So what's the big idea you brought me all the way here after dinner?"

"I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think I've fallen for you."

"What does that supposed to mean? What's to fall for me?"

"Don't you get it? You're the most perfect girl in school. How can a guy not fall for you?"

Larxene is deeply flattered. "Really? Aww, you shouldn't have."

"What? It's a compliment."

"But I don't get it." Larxene's mood suddenly changes. "If I'm like a girlfriend material, why did you and your friends throw a shrimp at me at lunch like a few weeks ago?"

"I didn't throw the shrimp at you. It was Cloud."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"He's my friend. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, if you had a crush on me, you wouldn't have let that happen. Now would you? Where are your friends?" She gives Squall a threatening glare.

And after a few minutes, Larxene goes on a Godzilla-like rampage upon finding Cloud, Tidus and a bucket of water on top of the swing set. She beats all three of them up mercilessly with the bucket. Fortunately for the three guys, they work out so Larxene's blows didn't fracture their bones. But they still hurt though.

"I don't get it. I thought you liked me," Squall murmurs, lying on the ground in pain.

"I only said that you caught my eye. I didn't say you were hot." Larxene walks off, leaving the three behind still on ground.

Squall and Cloud look at Tidus who immediately apologizes.

**------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------**

"You beat the 12th Graders up again? You already beat them up last time," Marluxia says. "During lunch."

"With a lunch tray," Demyx reminds his brother. "With the lunch tray and then there was a food fight."

"What a waste of good food." Axel remembers all the flying food on that day. "Lobsters, shrimps, chicken…"

"And I was full of gravy after the whole thing for crying out loud," Zexion says.

"At least you didn't get hit by oysters flying at a speed of 100kph!" Demyx retorts. "Man, those were painful. They had shells just in case you didn't notice."

"Come on, you guys. Let's not fight over some pointless past event. Anyone up for poker?" Namine suddenly breaks the argument and brings out a deck of cards.

"Sure, I'm in! Just make sure it's only poker." Larxene joins in. "No strip poker!"

"I'm game." Zexion enters.

"No cheating, bro!" Axel reminds his twin brother.

"I don't cheat. Have a little faith in me, will you?"

"Just messing with you. Anyone else?"

"We do! We do!" Demyx and Marluxia sit down with the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hehe.**_

_**Look's like Xehanort has his plans ready. All he needs now is the proper timing. Will this mean the end? Well, of course not. The games say so, right?**_

_**Haha. Oh well, leave a review for me. Thanks.**_


	17. The Phony Replacements Part 1

_Sixteenth chapter. The humor makes a comeback! Finally, after so much drama and dark clouds. We have a humorous chapter. So enjoy the chapter and have a happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:12 a.m. – Home Economics Room**

"Students, I am Mr. Luxord. And today we are going to have cooking." The new replacement teacher continues, "On your tables you will find the necessary utensils and ingredients to make stir-fried noodles with mixed seafood and vegetables. This is a practical test. I will be grading each of you on how your noodles' condition and taste. Okay, everybody. Get cooking!"

Everybody immediately begin with their work. The students are all working in threes. One is doing the chopping. The other prepares the ingredients and the utensils. The last one does the cooking.

"Larxene, can we ask for some celery? RR accidentally put ours in a different pot which is Kimberly's. And we can't get it back anymore. Can we have some of yours?" Roxas comes up to Larxene.

"Sure thing. You can have some. It's right over there." Larxene points over to their working table and goes back to washing the utensils.

The boy goes to the working table and unintentionally takes nearly all of Larxene and her brothers' celery.

When Marluxia gets back after washing his hands, he finds that something is missing. He tries to remember what it is but he can't. So, he makes an educational guess and ends up procuring a whole Chinese cabbage. Which is wrong!

"Well, I think that's the thing we're missing here. Hey, Demyx! Come over here!" Marluxia calls out to his brother.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Go get a knife from Larxene. Let's get chopping and dicing! We are so going to ace this class."

"For sure. It's kind of a good thing that they replaced P.E. with Home Economics. I first thought it would be boring." Demyx takes a knife from his sister and starts chopping up the vegetables.

"Well, for a moment. This must be the most useful class. I could just feel the entire world bowing before me and screaming out my name as the world's greatest chef." Marluxia is chopping the seafood.

"Wow. You want to be a chef, bro?"

"Yeah. And with my expertise on plants, I could be the best there ever is."

"That's cool. Well, I want to be a rock star or something like that. And then I would sing 'When I grow up, I wanna be famous/ I wanna be a star/ I wanna be in movies.'"

"Okay, stop it already. That's getting repetitive."

"Oh, you want it with the actions?"

"No! I mean just stop it! Stop singing the 'When I Grow Up' song."

"Okay!" Demyx smiles as he finishes chopping up the last vegetable which is the cabbage. "So what now?"

"We go to Larxene. Maybe she's down heating up the pan. Larx?"

"Yeah, Maru? What is it?" she calls out. She is still examining the electric stove.

"Are you done heating up the pan yet?" Demyx says as he goes over there carrying the chopped-up vegetables in a bowl. Marluxia follows him with another bowl with the seafood.

"What about the noodles, sis?" Marluxia looks at her.

"Not yet done. The stove's busted."

"Well, maybe you can jumpstart it." Demyx looks at Larxene and then at her hands.

"No way! I have no idea how I can possibly power up an electrical stove!" she tells him.

"You can try. Look, it says 110 volts." Demyx holds up the stove's plug.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Marluxia mutters.

"Okay, stand back. Things might get a little shocking." Larxene approaches the stove with her hands, now sparking with electricity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:31 a.m. – Secretary's Office**

Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx are partly covered in soot. They are standing in front of Mr. Xehanort who is sitting at his desk.

"So what are you three here for?" the secretary looks at them, eyeing each triplet carefully. Examining their physical structure and form. "You'll make fine Nobodies to be under my control."

"What!" Larxene shouts at him.

"I mean, you three are in very big trouble," Xehanort quickly says to cover up the supposedly not-to-be-spoken-out-loud thought.

"What? But we're sorry." Demyx puts on his puppy-eyed look. "Very, very, very, very, very, very sorry!"

"Oh, all right. No punishment. But what are you three here for?"

"Umm… well… we accidentally blew up the Home Economics room," Larxene says with an innocent look on her face. "Because our electrical stove was defective. I tried to fix it but unfortunately, this happened.

"That's it? So who's the teacher?" the secretary is completely unfazed by the mention of the disaster.

"Mr. Luxord, sir," Marluxia answers.

"Send him in. It's his fault for not looking after your actions. He should've watched you three very carefully. You might have been killed."

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Larxene asks Mr. Xehanort.

"Well, since you three just escaped from a near-death situation without much of a scratch, you can have the day off. Dismissed!"

"You're not mad?" Marluxia asks in disbelief.

"Why would I be? Like I said, you three just escaped from a near-death situation without much of a scratch. And I'm grateful for that already. Now, you are all dismissed."

The three siblings walk out of the room, very puzzled about Mr. Xehanort's behavior towards them. He should have at least been mad or something instead of indifferent. But they have noticed that Mr. Xehanort seemed grateful that nothing much happened aside from the three of them being covered in soot.

"Luxord, that idiot. I can't afford to lose these three midgets. Their power, along with their cousins, is essential to the taking of Kingdom Hearts," Xehanort says to himself. "How would he answer if we suddenly lost our three valuable members?"

As he waits for Luxord to come into the office, Xehanort takes out a gadget from one of his desk's drawers. The gadget resembles some kind of gaming console with two screens. He takes out the stylus pen and starts playing with it. The title screen shows the words: "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days".

"I'm guessing that the five still haven't noticed these strange technological 'games' in the appliances these days. I hope I can easily manipulate them to my cause as I have no more pendants left to put on them. This game is unbelievably ingenious. Now, I can see what not to do when I am going to acquire the Kingdom Hearts for myself.

"I shall have my visions finally fulfilled. And by using Namine's memory manipulation powers, I shall change the way on how she is going to alter their memories. And I have it all here in a folder. And I shall make her read it soon. Great… more things to do. Anyways, that idiot Luxord! How would he answer if these triplets were suddenly killed? Urgh."

Then the door to Xehanort's office opens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:31 a.m. – a KHA Grade 11 Classroom – Math Class**

"Good morning, everyone. I am Mr. Saix. And I am your new Math teacher. So, I assume that all of you now know how to factor polynomial expressions. We will now…" But before the new teacher can continue, somebody raises his hand. "Yes? Mr. Axel Richardson?"

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Axel asks in shock.

"Oh, that? Mr. Xehanort's been talking about you on and on in the faculty. It's not a wonder that an exemplary academic student such as you would have acquired enough knowledge at such an early age."

"Okay, enough flattery, sir. Mr. Xehanort is too much. Anyway, I want to ask you about what had happened to our previous teacher, Mr. Laplace. Where is he?"

"Mr. Laplace has been fired from the school premises due to complaints from several parents regarding the students' mathematical knowledge that he has been repeating the same topic in his subject over and over again."

"But we had a different topic everyday!"

"Does that apply to the other years Mr. Laplace has been teaching?"

"I don't know."

"Moreover, he has been disregarding the said syllabus imposed on him by our principal, Ansem the Wise. Instead, he just teaches the other students the things he wants to teach in the order that he wants. In short, he teaches new topics plainly by whim."

"Is that so? Mr. Laplace always carried a clipboard with him which he always checks if we are following the course outline."

"Mr. Axel Richardson. I appreciate your concern for Mr. Laplace's job but he is fired. We can do nothing about that. End of discussion. Now, students take out your textbooks and begin answering Exercises 1-50 on pages 79-81."

Axel takes out his textbook lazily and places it on top of his desk. Zexion, who is his seatmate, comes up close to him.

Zexion whispers to his brother's ear, "He's lying, Axel. There's more to the story than he's telling."

"I know. Something's up here. Obviously, somebody is pulling the strings. Somebody in power. But I'm not sure yet."

Apparently, Mr. Saix hears the two's whispering thanks to his lupine hearing. He immediately barks, "Work on the exercises quietly, you little mongrels!"

"I shouldn't have been the math teacher. Luxord should've gotten this position. He's better off with numbers than me," Saix grumbles to himself. "Oh well, at least it'll be worth it when Xehanort finally brainwashes these twins and their triplet cousins to joining our Organization."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oh dear. The situation's getting tighter and tighter. Axel and Zexion are on the right track somehow. Xehanort has something big up his sleeve and that would be the sudden leak of our Kingdom Hearts games into their world. So now, he knows just what to do in the present.**_

_**And my, he has already planned out on how to change his future already. Will things end up differently for everyone? Will Xehanort finally get rid of our soon-to-be Keyblade hero by manipulating the Richardsons? Is Kingdom Hearts finally doomed to serve the forces of evil?**_

_**Find out on the next chapter. Leave a review for me. Thanks.**_


	18. The Phony Replacements Part 2

_Seventeenth chapter's here. Hehe. Has anybody decided which songs am I supposed to use for the Christmas Party chapter? Anybody? No votes? All right. Anyways, happy reading. Sorry for the late update. My preliminary exam are coming up._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:31 noon – KHA Cafeteria**

RR, Namine and Roxas are making their way through the multitude of students, avoiding collisions with other students as much as possible. Partly because they don't want to be hurled with insults from the others who still don't know them. But mostly because their trays are really, really full of food and it is such a waste to see good food end up on the floor, uneaten.

Roxas spots Axel eating with his brother and cousins at a table. There is still room for three more.

"Hey, let's go eat with Axel and his company," Roxas tells Namine and RR.

"Sure," RR agrees to Roxas's suggestion.

They are heading towards Axel's table when a trio of kids suddenly blocks their way. Roxas looks at each of them and they certainly don't look all particularly welcoming or nice.

"Where'd you think you're going, shorties?" the spiky blonde-haired boy taunts Roxas.

"We're going to our friends' table over there." Roxas points at Axel and company's table.

"Really. So what are you going to do about it if we don't let you through?" the brown-haired one jeers at Roxas as well.

"Please? I'm really hungry."

"Not going to happen, shorty." The other blonde-haired guy pushes Roxas backwards, causing Roxas to fall and his tray to slam on his face. "A little too weak, aren't you for a 10th Grader?"

Roxas looks at the three of them in embarrassment as his face is all messed up with tomato sauce and cheese. His clothes are stained with the same thing as well. And all Namine and RR can do is stare at him.

"Leave him alone, you clods." A voice shouts at the three bullies.

Cloud, Squall and Tidus all look at Axel who is now a few inches away from them. The red-haired one is angry and wants to defend Roxas from them but obviously he is outnumbered and overpowered.

"Umm… Axel? I think you should leave this to me." One of his cousins goes to his side. She turns to the three boys. "You want another round of dancing, boys? Because I'm all up for another set of BREAK-dancing moves." She puts an emphasis on the break.

No response from the three guys.

"Well, wannabes? I bet everything seems so boring right now. Why don't I make it a little more entertaining in here?" Larxene dashes towards the three boys and a lot of smashing, choking, kicking and other fighting sounds are heard.

Axel helps Roxas up and wipes the mess of the latter's face with a table napkin. And the four walk toward the table with Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion, still staring at Larxene having another brawl with the 12th Graders.

"You okay there, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say does Larxene always do this?"

"Yeah. If you get her pissed off, then that's her usual reaction. Not much of a surprise."

"Kind of surprising if you ask me. She has the looks of an innocent girl but she can be as painful as an Atomic Piledriver."

"Tell me about it… now why don't you guys start eating?"

"Sure. I'm starved."

"But since your food is all spilled, it might be best if you go fall in line again." Axel laughs. "Just kidding. I'll fall in line for you. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Uh-huh." Roxas then feels a little unsure of himself. However, the pendant dangling on his neck glows brightly again and the feeling of doubt is gone. Once again, he feels nothing. His mind is not under his control once more. "Sure thing, Axel. Thank you."

"No problem." Axel goes off and takes a tray for Roxas. He falls in line again for the food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:14 p.m. – KHA Music Room**

"Hello, everybody. I am Mr. Xigbar, your new music teacher who is replacing Mr. Ezekiel." The new teacher walks around the room, inspecting every single student. But he takes a particular interest on Axel and Zexion.

"I see that you all play instruments of some sort for the school orchestra whatsoever. Therefore, I conclude that all of you can at least play a piece of decent music. The ones written on notes." He looks at each one eagerly but giving off a weird presence around the room.

"For the next two weeks, we'll be having songs composed by famous composers. And after a month, all of you will be memorizing and playing 'Six Little Pieces for Piano' as an examination."

A hand shoots up into the air. "Excuse me, Mr. Xigbar. But we usually don't have exams in music because we all join the orchestra."

"Well, I'm sorry. New teacher means new rules. Isn't that why Mr. Ezekiel was fired in the first place?"

The teacher then begins handing out booklets to everyone in the room. The booklet has pieces from only the legendary composers of long-time ago centuries. And for students who are so accustomed to playing contemporary music, the effect is very disastrous. Well, maybe not disastrous but it can be instantaneous.

"Rachmaninoff? Schoenberg? Chopin? Mozart? What kind of music are these?" Axel cries out loud. "It's like these are for ancient people."

His complain is met by several nods and "Uh-huhs" from the room. Everybody is agreeing to what Axel thinks about the pieces of music Mr. Xigbar wants them to study and play.

"A problem with my curriculum, Axel Richardson?" The teacher looks at him intently with one eye.

"Yeah. This is bogus! Not even what I call 'music'!"

"Well, if people of the olden times survived, listened and praised those kinds of music and that piece of music endured years and centuries just to be transcribed on paper, why wouldn't you call it 'music'?

"It's just not my type." Once again, the entire room is filled with agreement to Axel's words. The rest of the class isn't so interested in classical music either.

"So, if it's not your type, it's not considered music? Well, let me tell you, dear Axel Richardson, that a piece of music can't just be…." Mr. Xigbar then enters the predictably boring state of monologue.

Zexion,who had not been taking sides since the start of music class, goes to Axel and tells him, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing, bro. Just relax and enjoy."

"He's doing the monologue. How can I enjoy that?"

"Piece of cake. No class! Isn't that good already?"

"Just to let you know, we only have several meetings until November. So how do you think we'll be playing 'Six Little Pieces for Piano' if he won't be teaching us now?"

"Don't worry. I got it covered."

"I'm going to try and guess… so you think Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia know how to play that song? Fat chance we'll learn that quickly!"

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Axel, my brother, you are just so predictable."

"Hey! Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia all play classical music of sorts."

"Yeah, but it took them years to get started on one. And eventually, they made it all the way to Tchaikovsky, Stravinsky, Debussy, Beethoven, etc."

"So you think we can't play it?"

"Yeah, we won't unless he starts teaching us now."

"There's always the next week to practice."

Zexion imitates a Shrek-like voice and says, "You are such a stubborn donkey. You know that."

Axel and Zexion then laugh afterwards. Although Zexion knows that his cousins probably know the piece, a month just might be enough for him but inadequate enough for Axel.

"I hope you what you're doing, Axel. After all, you're the slower one in music," Zexion sighs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:03 – Secretary's Office**

"Darn it! Game over again? Man, I suck in this game," Xehanort says a little bit angrily as he does a little stretching. He had been playing with his gaming console with dual screens and a stylus pen since this morning and each time he played, he lost.

Suddenly, somebody knocks on the door. Xehanort quickly opens one of his drawers and drops the gaming console into it.

"Yeah? Come in?" he calls from the inside.

The door opens, revealing Mr. Xaldin, the new English teacher. He looks pretty worried and distressed about something.

"What is it, Xaldin? Something wrong?"

"Something definitely wrong, Superior. I had been told that Luxord and Saix have observed the pendants of Roxas, Namine and Riku Replica are starting to lose power."

"So where are they? Why aren't they here reporting?"

"Well, Luxord is conducting a remedial class for three students in Grade 10 who are flunking Home Economics. Saix is getting ready to be locked up. It's nearly the full moon, you know."

"Right, okay. So what do you mean 'lose power'? Elaborate."

"The pendants don't function as well as they used to. They oftentimes give off bright, glaring glows. And it distracts the students as well as telling us that the three are trying to resist your control, Superior."

"I see. Schedule the three with an appointment of our 'school's physician' and 'science teacher', Vexen, for tomorrow afternoon."

"Right away, sir."

"And one more thing, Xaldin."

"Yes, Superior?"

"What website has certain cheat codes for a silly video game?"

"Beats me, Superior. I never played video games before."

"It's all right. Dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow, Xehanort seems like a pretty sucky video game player. Hahaha. Anyways, what about Roxas, Namine and RR? Are they finally going to be brainwashed for good?**_

_**How about Lexaeus? What subject will he be teaching? And do you think Axel and Zexion can memorize and play their little music exam? And what will Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia? Will they find out about Xehanort's master plan before it's too late?**_

_**I wonder what character is Xehanort using anyway. How come he always gets the GAME OVER screen? Anyways, he just sucks. Hahaha.**_

_**Find out on the next chapter. Hahaha. Leave a review for me. Thanks.**_


	19. The Phony Replacements Part 3

_Here we go. Eighteenth chapter. Piling up the chapters are some more humor. So, happy reading. Enjoy. I had to sneak to use the computer so please don't tell my parents. Hahaha. Once again, thanks to the dedicated readers who keep on supporting me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:42 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 Classroom – Science Period**

"So, it's my first day with you guys. I'm Mr. Vexen. And today we'll be learning a whole new lot of science. Can somebody give me a certain branch or discipline of science?" the new teacher seems pretty happy.

A bunch of hands rise up into the air. Mr. Vexen calls them each one by one to recite their answers. Even Sora, Kairi and Riku raise their hands to answer.

"Astronomy."

Very good. That's the study of celestial or heavenly bodies," Mr. Vexen comments.

"Anatomy."

"Excellent. The study of the body."

"Chemistry."

"Study of chemicals."

"Biology."

"Study of life."

"Histology."

"Study of tissues."

"Physiology."

"Study of the functions of the body and the body parts."

"Botany."

"Study of plants."

"Zoology."

"Study of animals."

And the recitation goes on until Mr. Vexen suddenly takes out a peculiar machine from his bag. It has a siphon on one end, a glass container for the things it siphons, a plug and several circuit boards.

Out of curiosity, Marluxia asks Mr. Vexen about the machine's functions.

"This? This is one of the new laboratory apparatus in a new branch of science. The branch had only been recently discovered so I'm guessing all of you have never heard of it before nor have you seen its wonderful, complicated equipment until now," Mr. Vexen says with enthusiasm.

"Can you at least like tell us a few things about this new science?" Marluxia asks.

"Very well, child. The branch of science is called psychosarcology. It deals with the mind, heart and body of a living being. And those are the three basic components that you all must understand."

"What about that machine thingy? What does it do?" Demyx asks, looking at the machine inquisitively.

"This is one of the equipment that the scientists have used to manipulate the mind, heart and/or body of a certain test subject. It siphons thoughts, memories, etc. and contains it in the little glass container for observation."

"Fascinating. But isn't that against the law or something?" Larxene says. "I mean like you're using living subjects. Is that even permitted?"

"Being a new branch of science and experimentation, all psychosarcology scientists have the full authority to conduct experiments and such on other living subject until it is deemed unlawful, immoral, etc."

"I see. So how do you think the experiments are going so far?" Larxene grows curious to every bit of information Mr. Vexen is saying.

"Not well. Not very well," Mr. Vexen says a little bit sadly. "We're having relatively little progress in determining the connection of the heart to the mind to the body." He then looks at Roxas, Namine and RR who have been sitting quietly on their seats. He notices that the pendants have been glowing brightly every few minutes on an irregular basis.

"What do you mean 'we'? Are you a scientist?" Demyx asks him.

"Yeah. And I'm one of the best there is in the branch of psychosarcology," Mr. Vexen boasts. "I came up with the first ten theories about the body, heart and mind. And mind you, I only spent hours analyzing my data for it."

Then, the entire class starts asking him about this "new branch" of science. All but Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Namine, Roxas and RR. On one hand, Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx think that psychosarcology-related experiments are just wrong and too evil. On the other hand, Roxas, Namine and RR have their minds fighting against Xehanort's persistent control over their own thoughts, words and actions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:51 a.m. – a KHA Grade 11 Classroom – English Period**

"Okay, everybody. The name's Xaldin. You can call me Mr. Xaldin. Now today, we will be having the different types of essays. Can somebody give me a type of essay?" The new teacher looks at the entire class who happens to be uninterested in the subject.

No one and no one raise their hands to answer the question. "Anybody?" Mr. Xaldin asks the students.

"Is there something else we can do about this? You all appear to be sick of English or something."

Then, suddenly, it hit him. Figuratively!

"Oh, I got it. Since I assume all of you already know the different types of essays, I can dismiss all of you by now."

The room is miraculously filled with cheers and hooting as they hear the phrase "dismiss you all by now."

But Mr. Xaldin adds a catch. "But I expect by next week that you submit either a narrative essay or an expository essay about classical music. You can either write the history of how classical music came about or write and recommend a famous classical music composer."

"But Mr. Xaldin, we're not huge fans of the classical music era," a red-haired student says.

"Well, since you're all not a huge fan of English, writing that essay could be a nice little way of persuading all of you to like English. Got that? Learning is a process. Loving is a process as well. And I hope you'll all learn to love and prioritize English."

"For crying out loud, sir, we are currently speaking in English. Does that make any sense to you? I think it should. We're talking in perfectly correct grammar. I don't understand why we even have English as a subject."

"Well, the school is supposed to give quality education. And we're supposed to incorporate every single bit of knowledge we have into you brains. English just happens to be one of those bits."

"But we ARE speaking in ENGLISH. And we all understand each OTHER. CAN'T we just have MASS COMMUNICATION or something else that will be more useful?"

"Touchy, kid… Hmmm, is this how Mrs. Summerdale wants her English class in the eleventh grade to be?" Mr. Xaldin fires back at him.

This completely catches Axel in shock. Mrs. Summerdale had been one of the most considerate teachers in school. Ever. She was nice especially to the eleventh grade English Class.

"Hey, don't you put Mrs. Summerdale's name into our arguments!" somebody shouts from the back of the class.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be one heck of an argument. And a fight," Zexion mutters as he looks up from the book he is reading. After noticing that things are starting to heat up, he resumes to his book. "Not my problem, foolhardy teenagers."

"Great. Now I have to practice my crowd control skills," Mr. Xaldin says to himself as the students are now like a riot. "Oh well… nothing I can do about that now. A little breeze might cool them off." He smiles.

And then, a series of gusts of wind bursts into the room from the outside, breaking the jalousies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:58 p.m. – Infirmary**

The man wearing a lab coat pours several oddly-colored and weird-smelling chemicals together in a beaker. He stirs them eagerly with a rod. After a few seconds, the entire mixture turns blue.

"Wonderful! This potion will definitely erase all of their free will… permanently," the scientist cackles. "The Superior will need not worry about losing control of them ever again."

"Are you sure that's going to be enough? We have three idiots here! Not just one," a man with an eye-patch tells the scientist.

"Relax. They just need to drink about 50 ml of the potion and everything about free will is going to poofed out of their bodies." The scientist laughs.

Another man shouts, "Hurry up. They're too fidgety. I can't hold them much longer. I am not Lexaeus who still has art class with the tenth grade." The man is holding three young teenagers in a crushing bear hug. Or something like that.

"Shut up, gambler! Just deal with the situation," the scientist answers. "After all, these clones are only prototypes although they have worked perfectly well. I wonder, when do we actually dispose of them? I have calculated that their strength is nowhere near the full capacity of their real counterparts."

"What do you mean 'prototype'?" the man with the eye-patch asks.

"In the sense that we might get rid of them when they won't work up to our expectations anymore. Then, we'll make a new batch. A better batch to be exact." The scientist laughs maniacally.

"Hurry up, you science geek! They're getting harder to restrain by the second." The gambler is obviously having a very hard time as the three are now struggling frantically.

Suddenly, the three break free from the man's hold. And the orange-haired kid knocks him out by a precise strike on the man's neck.

The three dash for the door. But as they turn the knob, the door opens to their side and flings them back into the room. The force is so strong that they pass out after hitting the wall.

"Lexaeus! Good timing. I was really worried," the scientist says.

"Sorry, I had a little trouble with Saix. He was able to rip the strait jacket into shreds and break down the janitor's closet."

"You locked him up in the janitor's closet?" the man with the eye-patch laughs a bit and picks up the gambler. He seats the unconscious gambler on the chair.

"Anyways, get back to your work," the man with the eye-patch barks at the scientist. "We don't want any other person being knocked out like Luxord over here."

"You're really excited, are you, Xigbar?" the scientist approaches the three unconscious teenagers. He opens Roxas's mouth first and pours a little bit of the concoction.

"I wonder why the Superior won't let you just administer a drug on the triplets and the twins so that we'll be able to coerce them to our side?" Xigbar wonders out loud.

"Drugs aren't so easy to create, you know. And so far, clones have already given me much of a problem. I don't know how I can even deal with an actual human." The scientist then moves on to Namine, and starts pouring down the same amount into her mouth.

"Test the crap on yourself then, stupid."

"Man, you are an idiot, Xigbar! I, Lexaeus, Luxord, the Superior and you aren't humans anymore! We're Nobodies. And whatever chemicals affect humans won't affect us. Vice versa!"

"Oh. So that's what being a Nobody is."

The scientist sighs. He then pours the last few drops into Riku Replica's mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Getting rid of Roxas, Namine and RR and making a newer batch of them? Now, that's just atrocious. And school has become a torture cell of a sort.**_

_**What's happening? And what else is Xehanort planning to do? Will Ansem return to save the precious souls of these innocent children? Or will Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Axel and Zexion end up serving to Xehanort's cause?**_

_**Oh well… tune in to the next chapter to find out what's going to happen. Leave a review for me. I'd very much appreciate it. Thanks.**_


	20. Educational Intermission

_Nineteenth chapter, here it is. I'm really happy for all those readers who endured the first eighteen chapters just to get to this part. But no, this isn't the last chapter. Hehe. Anyways, happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:21 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"Man, yesterday and today were very hectic and exhausting. It's as if the whole world suddenly turned upside-down after Principal Ansem left the school for a trip to Radiant Garden," Larxene says as she plops down onto her bed, feeling very, very tired.

"Totally… I mean, come on. Mr. Vexen is killing us with all these research on human experimentation in the medieval ages," Demyx agrees.

"I know. I'm like sick of his class. And to think that he would be much better and more interesting than Mr. Eisenstein."

"Whatever… at least you two only have science to worry about. Mr. Saix gave me extra homework from yesterday because he thinks I'm 'advanced'," Marluxia groans.

"Hey, at least, you three got that." Axel stirs up from his bed. "I have to memorize Schoenberg's 'Six Little Pieces of Piano'."

"No way," Demyx says in disbelief. "That piece of music is a piece of cake if you ask me." He then laughs.

Marluxia goes over to Demyx and whacks him with a notebook. "Myx, you are unbelievably ignorant that Axel is rather tone-deaf."

"He is? And what was that for?"

"Haven't I told you guys before that I was always by Axel's side each time he needed to learn or play a song correctly?" Zexion enters the conversation.

"You did, Z. It's just that Demyx forgets a lot of stuff," Larxene answers. "And I mean A LOT!" She looks at Demyx, remembering the timewhen they were nearly forced into the swimming pool by Mr. Lekonsky.

"What? It's not my fault. I have so many things to remember," Demyx groans.

"Things that are far more important than your cousin?" Axel goes over to Demyx's bed and shows him a fist. Better yet, two fists.

"Knock it off, you three. Now's not the time for arguments. I know the math teacher's a dog. The art teacher is like big hulking golem who can barely say anything. The home economics teacher…" Larxene points out.

"The home economics teacher is biased!" Marluxia interrupts. "He gave us a defective stove. And even though Xehanort got mad at him, he's still here."

"He probably bribed him," Demyx grumbles.

"Or maybe offered secret services," Axel says with a perverted grin.

"Knock it off, bro! Your mind is in a hazardous state of contamination!" Zexion throws a pillow at Axel. "We need to cleanse it!"

Marluxia catches the pillow before it reaches Axel to avoid another pointless pillow fight.

"Whatever… anyway, the science teacher is a mad scientist," Larxene continues. "Totally whacked out, delusional, arrogant, boastful, boorish, pig-headed, heartless, ruthless, merciless…" Once again, Larxene is cut off by one of her roommates.

"And the English teacher is a total (censored word). Along with the music (censored word), they are certified (censored word) and they can keep (censored word) each other for the rest of their lives," Axel shouts violently. "I mean, who in the (censored word) can actually be (censored word) mutually understand that piece of (censored word)…."

"Calm down, Axel. Calm down. We don't want another magma eruption like Mt. Vesuvius in here, you know." Marluxia gently massages Axel's back and a sweet-smelling aroma wafts throughout the room. And soon enough, Axel falls asleep.

"Great work, Maru. I bet you'll make an excellent masseuse." The four teenagers laugh. "Man, I was afraid he was going to burst into flames again." Zexion gets back to his reading. "Thanks."

"No problem. But are the English and music teachers really hard to deal with? I mean, Cousin Axel hates them that much. Are they that bad?" Marluxia asks Zexion.

"Sort of. I guess, you should just beware," Zexion replies, not even looking up from his reading material.

"Okay, Axel's having PMS too…. Great. Just when I thought Larxene was the only one who had PMS among the five of us," Demyx whispers to Marluxia.

"Nobody said that PMS was something contagious."

"Hey! What was that? I heard my name!" the sister calls out.

"Nothing." And the two brothers laugh.

"I wonder where Roxas, Namine and RR are. They still haven't come back here and it's awfully late," Zexion wonders as he flips over the next page.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:32 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 Classroom – Art Period**

"Excuse me, students. Mr. Saix currently cannot be present today because of a medical problem. And so, Mr. Xehanort has designated me to be your substitute teacher," the hulking art teacher says.

He then takes out a key from his pocket. "So today we're going to have pottery lessons. Follow me to the pottery area."

"Umm… excuse me, Mr. Lexaeus, but aren't you still missing three other students?" Marluxia asks the teacher.

"Well, from what I've heard from Master Xehanort… I mean, Mister Xehanort. The three called in sick since last night. They are currently in the infirmary."

"Oh, okay. Then we'll go and give them a visit later on then. Thanks, Mr. Lexaeus."

"On the second thought… Mr. Vexen says that they are diagnosed with a highly contagious disease. I think it would be best if you wait until they are fully recovered."

"Sure thing, Mr. Lexaeus."

"Okay, students. Off we go to the pottery area. Once we get there, I'll be pairing you guys up to work on a pot."

"This is going to be fantastic," Larxene says sarcastically.

"Cheer up, sis. You're going to be making new friends," Demyx tells her. "It has been over three months now and the only friends you made are Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and RR."

"Those are your only friends too, you know."

"Well, I guess you're right about that one too."

"Hey! At least you and Marluxia usually go together. I'm usually the one left behind and paired up with who-knows-what!"

"And that's another point too."

"Come on, you two. Everybody's leaving already. What are you waiting for?" Marluxia grabs both of them by the hand and drags them out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:03 noon – KHA Cafeteria**

Today's special serving is Tuesday's Mystery Casserole Lunch. And it looks like it is made of fish, chicken, beef, cabbage, radish and all the other stuff in the cafeteria kitchen.

"I wonder why it's called the 'Tuesday's Mystery Casserole Lunch'?" Axel asks Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx.

All three look like they are about to barf at the sight of Axel eagerly putting one spoonful of the mystery lunch after another into his own mouth. And the three of them barely touch their food. Along with Zexion, they are staring at Axel with weird looks on their faces.

"Umm, Axel? You do know that today is a Wednesday, right?" Larxene says.

"And that thing is called 'Tuesday's Mystery Casserole Lunch', right?" Demyx says, pointing at Axel's plate.

"So? What's so bad about the name?" Axel answers, completely oblivious of what his cousins are trying to say. He puts another spoonful of the casserole lunch into his mouth.

"Oh, couz. It's made of yesterday's leftovers!" Marluxia tells him. "And you're eating it!"

"What!" Axel then regurgitates on the plate.

"You know. I think we just lost our appetite." Larxene and her brothers stand up and make a run for the door after watching Axel regurgitate the now-more-disgusting-looking casserole lunch all over the table.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we are actually related." Zexion looks at Axel and helps his brother clean up the mess.

"Thanks, bro. I knew I could always count on you to help me out."

"I'm helping you because no one else is going to. Now, come on and help me. Go get a rug or something." Zexion then shakes the tissue dispenser.

"Do I have to?"

"This is your barf for goodness sake. Can't you at least help me clean it up or something? This isn't my barf, you know."

"Isn't there a janitor here who can help us or something?"

"Axel!" Zexion now has an angry look on his face.

"All right. I'll be back in a flash." Axel runs for the door.

"You better be or else I'm going to swab this vomit all over your face!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that was Chapter Nineteen. Ooooh, the Nobodies have hidden away the clones… what's going to happen next? I have a feeling that school will be pretty busy from now on to keep the Richardsons at bay.**_

_**Leave a review for me. Thank you for the support, guys. Loving it. Hahaha.**_


	21. Let's Have The Evening Talk

_Twentieth chapter, it is. Hahaha. The story's passed halfway… I think. Maybe. I probably miscalculated again. Anyway, happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:47 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"So Roxas, Namine and RR have contacted a contagious disease?" Axel repeats in shock.

"Well, at least that's what our hulking teacher of a golem told us this morning after having our section being split into two," Larxene says.

"But all of the year levels in this school only have one section. As in only one," Zexion informs her.

"That was 'had', my dear cousin. Because now, we have two sections. The Section A and the Section B."

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"If you must know, Axel, it means that the teacher is dividing the entire class. Duh. However, we're only like a handful in Section B. We're only like eight? The other twenty are on the A," Larxene tells Axel. "Aside from us three, Roxas and his friends and two weird guys, that's Section B."

"What kind of and whose idea was that anyway? That seemed pretty pointless." Zexion turns to look at Axel. "Any ideas?"

"I'm guessing it would be Mister Xehanort."

Then, their conversation is interrupted by Demyx's screaming. "HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY LAPTOP?"

"Hey, Larxene! Seen Demyx's laptop around here?" Marluxia asks his sister.

"I don't know. He always left it lying around in the room. Must be somewhere there…" Larxene answers indifferently.

"I can't find my laptop! NOOOOOOO!" Demyx screams at the top of his lungs. "I've seen this happen before. We're going to die!!!"

Larxene gets off her bed and goes to Demyx and starts slapping him silly. "Pull yourself together! We're not going to die. It's just your laptop!"

Marluxia interrupts Larxene. "Umm, my cell phone's missing too. And not just that… it's like every single innovative invention has been blasted off from the face of the earth."

"Yeah. I think Marluxia's up to something. This morning, our classmates all complained about missing computers, cell phones, iPods, mp3 players, and other gadgets." Zexion confirms Marluxia's theory.

"Something tells me that it's Riku's fault!"

"Larx, ever heard of 'innocent 'til proven guilty'?" Axel asks her. "Besides, haven't you had a truce with him already?"

"What truce?"

Axel points to Larxene's Rotom doll.

"Oh."

"Where's my laptop? I need to find a good cosplay costume before next week! And I don't know what to wear."

"Shut up, Demyx! We all know you're going to be Dante… from Devil May Cry." Marluxia looks at him that says "Whaaaateeeeeveeeer".

"But I need my laptop to be sure what kind of clothes I have to wear to look like Dante."

"There are always posters, you know. You can check from there."

"Right. I knew that." Demyx gives a sheepish grin.

"Wait a sec. Cosplay? What in the world are we going to be doing? And why?" Axel asks Marluxia.

"Didn't you hear? We're going to some place in Twilight Town to join some crummy games-slash-comics convention for an educational trip!"

"Ooohhh… that sounds fun. I wonder who I am going to be dressed up like," Zexion wonders.

"Interesting. Hmmm… what am I going to wear?" Axel starts to think.

Larxene holds up a Gothic Lolita outfit and a Victorian dress. "I think you can wear these, Axel! With the Gothic Lolita, you can be Amy Sorel from Soul Calibur! But if you want the Victorian dress, you can be Emily Rochefort from Tekken! What's your choice?"

"I say neither, couz! I don't want to dress like a girl!"

"Come on. You'll look cute in these! Wear it!"

"You can't make me."

"Don't be such a wimp and try these on! Now!"

And then, Larxene starts chasing after Axel who is scampering for his dear life away from those girlie dresses.

"Should we stop them?" Demyx asks Marluxia.

"I don't know. It seems fun. What do you think, couz?"

"I guess we could watch." And all three laugh at the sight of Larxene finally catching Axel and forcing the Victorian dress on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:53 p.m. – Living Quarters (Riku, Sora and Kairi's Room)**

Sora throws the ball to the ceiling. Upon reaching its highest point and barely touching the ceiling, it drops back into Sora's hands. He throws it again. It falls. He catches it. The cycle repeats.

"Well, today was boring. What do you think, Kairi?"

"I don't know Riku. I did think it was sort of fun. Besides, I now have a pot of my own. And now, I can store all my favorite winger dingers and knickknacks in here." She points to her new pot which looks like a heart-shaped lava lamp.

"What about you, Sora? Why don't you come and talk with us? You've been throwing that ball since like an hour ago."

"I'm just bored, Riku. I mean, this morning wasn't much and I have no idea what else is there to do…" Sora continues throwing and catching the ball.

Kairi is busy putting all her stuff into her new "pot" if that's what she calls it.

"I wonder when is life going to be more exciting for us three? This is just boring."

"You said it, Riku. At least, something usually happens in school, right?"

"Yeah. At least."

"Any plans for the cosplay convention for next week?"

"Nope."

"Kairi?"

"Nope. I'm still researching for nice anime costumes. Come on. I need to look adorable."

"Well, I got no ideas either. Hmmm, thought of anything yet, Riku?"

"You just asked me like 5 seconds ago. How can I come up with an idea if you keep bugging me?"

"Sorry…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:01 p.m. – Infirmary**

Three kids are lying down on different beds, each being attached to a respirator. They look like they are comatose. A man wearing a lab coat is watching them along with another man with an eye-patch.

"The only thing we're still letting them live is because we still need them."

"Whatever, Vexen. Say have you seen my cell phone?"

"No. Why?"

"Darn it. Somebody must have taken it."

"No, wait. I have heard of reports of missing gadgets from the entire student body. Something supernatural must have happened."

"Umm, Vex. Namine's glowing. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's Vexen, you incompetent low-life. Hmmm, you're right. Must be a side effect of the drugs."

"You think she's the one doing the technology disintegration?"

"I suppose so. Drugs have numerous side effects. I can't even keep track of all the side effects even if I list them all down."

"Boy, the Superior is so going to cream you if Namine is going to disintegrate his Nintendo DS."

"Don't worry. It's not even out on the market yet. She can't disintegrate what she doesn't know. And the only technology she knows is the ones already out."

"Anyway, how long will it be until they wake up?"

"Soon enough, Xigbar. Soon enough." The scientist puts on a demented smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hear cosplay! Does anybody know what Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion and Axel going to be? Wait, Demyx is going to be Dante… oh well.**_

_**Hahaha. And what will it be for Riku, Kairi and Sora? Hmmm, when will Roxas, Namine and RR wake up?**_

_**Well, one thing to do… keep on reading. Hahaha.**_

_**So, just wait for the next chapter and the one after that. And the one after that. And the one after that. And the one after that. And the one after that…. Hahaha.**_

_**So leave a review. If you want to. Hahaha. Thank you.**_


	22. Cosplay Catastrophe Part 1

_Twenty-first chapter… here we go. Excited for the cosplay? Hahaha. Well, here it is. Enjoy and have a happy reading. I've been pretty busy lately so I can't reply to your favoriting this story and your reviews. Hehehe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 a.m. – Games 'N' Comics Convention Area**

There are five kids walking in cool-looking costumes. The blonde guy is cosplaying Dante from Devil May Cry. The pink-haired one is wearing a wig over his head to look like Hidan from Naruto. The blonde girl is wearing a Chinese outfit resembling Tenten from Naruto as well.

Their cousins. The red-head is dressed as Yun-Seong from Soul Calibur while his blue-haired twin brother is dressed as Lee Chaolan from Tekken.

"Hey, how come I'm Tenten? I don't look anything like her!"

"Well, you are as nimble as a ninja. You can be Tenten. Hahaha," Axel tells Larxene. "Besides, you have a pretty good aim."

"True, true. But what about you? Are you just dressed in that because you want to attract (censored word)?"

"Watch your mouth, couz. I am not a (censored word). I am straight! I'm straight, I tell you!"

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter. You always had an eye for guys and are an eye-catcher for (censored word). Besides, I heard you sing a certain song last time."

"What song?"

"The one that goes like 'Oh baby, baby/ Have you seen Amy tonight?/ Is she in the bathroom?/ Is she smoking up outside?/ Oh baby, baby/ Does she take a piece of a lime?/ 'Coz the drink I'm gonna buy her/ Do you know just what she likes?/ Oh, oh, so tell me, have you seen her?/ 'Coz I'm so oh/ I just can't get her out of my brain/ I just wanna go to the party she gon' go/ Can somebody take me home?/ Haha-heehee-haha-ho'. Remember now?"

"Nope."

"Moving on to the chorus, you were like 'Love me, hate me/ Say what you want about me/ All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy…' Remember now? And you were doing it with actions. Sensual actions to be exact."

"Hey! It's just a song."

"But you really went like all of the _mmmfff_…" Axel quickly covers Larxene's mouth before she could spill any more embarrassing secrets.

"Cut it out, you two. We're supposed to go to the Cosplay Contest Center," Marluxia scolds them. "Demyx, how's the map reading coming along?"

"I can't understand a thing. It's all mumbo-jumbo."

"Uh, Demyx. The map is upside-down." Zexion grabs the map from Demyx's hands and puts it back right side-up. "Let me do the reading instead. You just figure out where we're going."

"Sometimes, Demyx, I think you're hopeless." Marluxia puts his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Anyways, isn't this like weird for Mr. Xehanort to organize a 'fun trip' for us?" Axel suddenly comments.

"Yeah, you got a point there though." Larxene agrees.

"Well, at least we're here. We should at least enjoy it."

"Right you are, Demyx. We should make the most out of it since we usually don't and can't come to events like this often."

"High five, Marluxia!"

"And that's another point," Larxene says and switches to her brothers' point of view of the situation.

"Does anybody know where the fountain is?" Zexion looks up from his map reading.

Axel points to several tents. "I think it's just past those tents, I think…"

Larxene gives a doubting look at Axel. "Are you sure? You're not pretty good with directions, Axel. Remember the last time we put you in charge of getting to a mall for our outing?"

"Yeah. We ended up in a boot camp," Marluxia groans.

"And there was no music in there," Demyx adds.

Larxene gives Demyx a glare and pinches his cheek. "Man, lil bro. You sure love music so much that you can't forget it. Ever!"

"Larx, let go of the kid's face. I mean, it really hurts when you do that," Marluxia says.

"Oooowww. That hurts, sis. It really does." Demyx looks at Marluxia. "Thanks, bro."

"No prob."

"Has anybody noticed that there are no gadgets or gizmos around here?" Zexion asks.

"Yeah. So it must be some powerful supernatural phenomenon that's stealing all the stuff around here."

"Are you sure you're not dreaming again in that head of yours, Axel?" Marluxia knocks on Axel's head as if it were a door.

"I am not dreaming, geez! What is wrong with you people? Can't you have a little faith in my beliefs?"

"Well, ummm… no?"

Axel gives Demyx "the eye" to which Demyx immediately says, "Okay. We believe you…. Well, at least I do."

"Come on, Axel. Don't threaten Demyx like that so you can get everything you want."

"I'm not threatening Demyx, Larxene. It's the truth and he shouldn't doubt the truth."

"Why are we talking instead of walking? We have to get to the contest center now," Zexion says.

"We're talking about the truth and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, Z. Larxene and I are arguing so butt out."

Marluxia says, "If it's the truth you two want, can we at least discuss the weird 'fun trip'? I think it would get us somewhere. In the arguing. Because you guys all doubt Mr. Xehanort's 'kindness'."

"Weren't you the one who said we should enjoy the trip like 5 minutes ago?" Zexion looks at Marluxia.

"It was Demyx."

"Oh, stop pointing your actions to me just because we're triplet brothers." Demyx gives Marluxia "the eye".

"Oh bother…." Zexion sighs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:03 a.m. – Games 'N' Comics Convention Area – A Random Tent**

The five are still wandering through the multitude of people in the convention. And they are still looking for the cosplay contest center which Zexion points out to be near the fountain area.

They have been walking for about an hour and half around the place. Now, they are still searching for the contest center.

Eventually, they five come up to a tent that is so big. However, unlike all the other tents, this one does not have any lettering on the outside which would tell the visitors which anime or game the tent contains. aside from that, it looks pretty odd and is very far from the main convention site.

So, out of curiosity, the five enter the tent.

The inside is divided into three with arrows pointing to each partition. Strangely, the tent has no one inside. And nothing there says anything about what the tent contains except for a poster that says "KINGDOM HEARTS".

The walls of the tent have several big sheets of paper taped on them. Larxene takes a closer look on the papers and as soon as she realizes the contents, she recoils and gasps.

"Why? Why?" her brothers and cousins ask her.

She points on the walls with horror.

The drawings are… weird for them. Most depict the five half-naked and are engaged in sexually provocative positions. For example, one of the drawings shows Axel lying half-naked with only a pair of underwear on Zexion's chest while Zexion is only wearing a pair of pants with his butt slightly visible.

And another drawing shows Demyx and Marluxia in a very suggestive embrace. Both are wearing a pair of loose tank tops. Another drawing shows Larxene with her back to the viewers with nothing on except a towel covering her waist down.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" all the five scream and run out of the tent.

Luckily for Axel, he does not see several other portraits of him half-naked and "playing" with Roxas and RR. And there are other weirder couplings they shouldn't have seen. Like Zexion and Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene, Axel and Marluxia, etc.

As they run out, other people turn to look and stare at them, thinking what they have seen since they all look like they've seen a ghost or a werewolf. Or something scary for that matter.

"It is so whacked out!!! And creepy! I am straight!" Axel keeps on shouting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:32 a.m. – Games 'N' Comics Convention Area – Cosplay Contest Center**

All of the Kingdom Hearts Academy students have assembled around the stage of the contest center. Meanwhile, the teachers and the secretary meet at the very back of the center.

"I think they're all here, Superior. Except for the twins and the triplets. They are complete."

"Should we proceed as planned?"

"Yes, Vexen and Xigbar. Where are Xaldin and Lexaeus? Are they in position?"

"Yeah, they are, Superior."

"Our plan has very well led us to getting the last ingredients for the start of my brilliant plan."

"Of course, Superior. Your will shall be done."

"And by the way, where is Saix?"

"He is misleading the five, Superior, by tampering with the signs and maps."

"I see. So tell the ones in-charge to start the contest. Our students must be very tired of waiting right now. And their thirst for entertainment must be fulfilled."

"As you will, Master Xehanort."

"I assume Luxord is doing the babysitting today. Am I right?"

"Yeah. He's back there. Plus, the clones seem to be regaining consciousness. They'll be up and running by next week once more."

"Excellent."

"So what should we do with the five?"

"Well, we test their skills. Come on now. We mustn't miss the show."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay. So this is part one. And it's done. Hahaha. And the five have apparently never heard of fan art. Especially yaoi fan art. hahaha.  
**_

_**Hmmm… I think everybody knows Axel is homosexual… or at least bisexual. Whatever… hahaha.**_

_**Anywho, I wonder what Xehanort's plan are in this convention. Hmmm, one way to find out. The next chapter!!! Haha. Plus, who's going to win the cosplay contest? And what is Luxord doing to Roxas, Namine and RR? Secret services? Ummm… I don't know.**_

_**Anyways, leave a review for me. Thank you for your enduring support. What's going to happen next? Let's find out.**_


	23. Cosplay Catastrophe Part 2

_This is the twenty-second chapter. Part 2 of the cosplay. So sit back, relax, read and enjoy. Hahaha. Hope you all like it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:45 a.m. – Somewhere Near the Games 'N' Comics Convention Area**

The man with long blue hair is standing at edge of the balcony of another building, overlooking the convention area. He observes the movement of five cosplayers as they go here and there obviously searching for their other companions who are at the cosplay contest center.

He takes a sip of Coke from his glass before he hears a familiar voice talking to him. He turns around to see one of his fellow teachers from Kingdom Hearts Academy.

"So, you did as you were asked to. Excellent work, Saix. No wonder the Superior placed you in such a high-ranking respectable position. I could see the Richardsons running through the multitudes of people after going into that tent you set up."

"What are you doing here, Vexen? Are you here to insult my job?"

"No. Not at all, Saix. I'm here because I figured that this point is high enough so that I can see my experiment being tested on the five's powers. Plus, I can make observations if my experiment has a glitch and whatsoever. So don't get your emotions in a bunch. Not that you still have any. But I'm really curious. What was inside that tent that made them scream?"

"Well, Vexen, if you must know. I had everything prepared last night. It just didn't occur to me that Luxord would replace all the things in the tent that night. He was probably feeling (censored word)."

"Yeah. I agree. He's such a (censored words). I mean, he (censored words) while watching yaoi! He just disgusts me. I don't even know why the Superior made room for people like that in our group."

"Anyway, I didn't notice the changes he made to my tent until I set it up and the five entered it. So after they ran out, I checked it and I nearly puked my breakfast out."

"I see. Well, good luck with explaining that to the Superior. I have other things to do like test my new experiment."

"Seriously? You are going to be testing your experiment on the five? Isn't that a little too dangerous? You might kill them!"

"Why, Saix? Your heart warming up to them?"

"No, it's just that they're only kids. How can the Superior even think of using them?"

"I don't know, Saix. But you shouldn't keep on displaying signs of pity. The Superior's not going to be happy about that."

"Okay," the blue-haired man says sadly. "But can you at least tell me about your new experiment?"

"My new experiment is a replica of Cloud, Squall and Tidus's friend in Grade 10. His name is Auscott. However, I decided to give the replica a sort of power that is out of his specialy. And I picked Zexion's."

"You stole Zexion's illusion powers?"

"You didn't let me finish, you mutt. So shut up! I'm just telling you this because you have a higher rank. But wait and see, soon I shall have rank that is even higher than yours," Vexen says to himself. He turns to Saix and says, "I wasn't finished yet."

"I'm sorry. Please do continue."

"Anyways, I didn't technically 'steal' Zexion's power. I copied it, using a microchip. Remember the time when I had to administer flu shots to everybody in school?"

"Yeah. You had me there to assist you with the children."

"I had an injection specially prepared with a microchip. And that was for Zexion. Along with the flu shot, I injected him with the microchip which in three day's time copied Zexion's illusory capabilities."

"And let me guess, you took the microchip out from Zexion by another injection or something like that."

"Very good. You have been paying attention. That was when we had a blood donation program in school. I used a magnetized needle for Zexion. And because of the needle's magnetism, it was able to attract the microchip from Zexion's bloodstream back to the blood vessel where my injection was. And that was how I got the microchip back."

"Wow… you truly are a scientist," Saix says and shakes Vexen's hand. "So where's the pipsqueak?"

"Hey! Prototype No. 14, come over here and show yourself to Saix," Vexen calls out.

Soon enough, a young boy appears. The boy is in no means short and a "pipsqueak". His hair color is extremely weird and rare; his hair, being in dark shades of purple and green. The boy's physique is pretty impressive. He is tall enough at 5'8", lean and a little bit muscular. But his face is the one that really intrigues Saix. The boy's face looks like that of a thirteen-year-old while his attitude is that of a child.

"Pleased to meet you," the boy smiles and puts out his hand for a handshake.

"This is odd. This boy… it's like he's a Nobody. A replica of a Nobody. I can feel no sense of emotions from him unlike from the prototype Roxas, Namine and Riku Replica," Saix says to himself. "Quite odd. But I mustn't mention this to the Superior. We can't have more innocent children like this endangered. With Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion on top of his target list right now."

"So, Saix, are you going to shake his hand or what? We have to get going by now, you know." Vexen seems impatient.

"Are you sure you didn't take one of the other cosplayers by mistake? This boy looks somewhat like those other guys cosplaying Sojiro from Rurouni Kenshin."

"Of course not. So are you going to shake his hand or not?"

Then, as Saix shakes Prototype No. 14's hand, he whispers into the boy's ear. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry. I will. You too, Saix. Have fun. Vexen told me that I'm going to have fun myself too with other kids my age." The boy smiles innocently and then giggles. "See you later."

And as the replica and the scientist leave, Saix feels a terrible drop in his heart, knowing that the replica stands no chance against the five. At the same time, he wants to help and save Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion from having lives like his own.

"Still… there's no room for treachery." Salty streams of water then flow down Saix's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:00 a.m. – Games 'N' Comics Convention Area**

"Face it, Larx. We're lost. And we're never going to get to the contest center in time for the announcement of winners," Axel tells her.

"Oh, shut up!" She punches Axel in the face. She then turns to face her brothers and cousin. "We are all getting to the contest center. And we're going to be there to know the winners."

"Sure, sis. However, this is all Axel's fault," Demyx says, pointing an accusing finger at his red-haired cousin.

"How come it's always my fault? Never yours? Are you like Mr. Perfect or something because you don't even know how to read the map?"

Marluxia puts himself between the two arguing guys. "Guys, let's cool it off. We're in public just in case you two don't really know."

Zexion grabs Axel's arm. "Bro, you should really give it a rest, you know."

"Let me at him, Z. I know you know that it's his fault." And then, Demyx and Axel start hurling names at each other while being restrained by their brothers.

Larxene then gives both Demyx and Axel a punch to the head. "Could you two just shut up? I'm trying to think here."

Suddenly, a group of masked men appear and surround the five. The masked men are all dressed up like ninjas of some sort. Then, they all brandish their swords after pulling them out in unison.

"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" Larxene asks them.

"We want your souls," the entire masked group says together.

Immediately, one of them charges at Larxene. Larxene retaliates by jumping up into the air and taking several kunai from her pocket. Using her electric powers, she infuses each kunai with an electrical charge, linking the kunai to herself so that she can ensure a hit each time she throws a kunai. As she then spins around, she hurls them at her attackers with pinpoint accuracy.

"I never thought these could actually be used for fighting. The box only said 'Use for cosplay purposes only'. Oh well," Larxene smiles.

However, as each of the masked man is hit the kunai, it simply fades out. But the Richardsons don't notice this as they are then attacked by the rest of the group.

Marluxia takes out the scythe which he is using to cosplay as Hidan and twirls it above his head like a baton. Also, as he spins the scythe above his head, rose petals swirl around him as well, blinding his attackers. Moreover, the reach of his weapon takes care of his ambush-planning assailants.

Meanwhile, Demyx takes a guitar from a nearby tent and starts playing it. At once, a huge geyser bursts out from the ground. And then, the stream of water takes the shape of a dragon which attacks the other masked men with powerful jets of pressurized water.

Next, Axel tries to take down one of the masked men with his sword. He focuses his control of fire to make flames appear around the blade of his weapon. Unluckily for him, he is untrained in the use of swords that it only takes one carefully-planned strike from a masked man to send the send flying off from his hand.

"Uh-oh. I guess show-off time's over." Axel then runs from three other masked men who start chasing after him.

He then comes across two odd-looking ring-shaped blades. He picks them up and uses it in self-defense against his masked attackers. He unintentionally incinerates the men as he strikes each of them with his new-found weapons that he embellishes with flames.

Last but not the least is Zexion defending himself. He knows that he is no match for his attackers in hand-to-hand combat so he slowly backs away until he feels a bookstand behind him.

He then takes out a book from a nearby shelf and opens it towards one of his attackers who leaps at him, attempting to shred Zexion with the sword. Zexion closes his eyes and focuses his energy onto the book.

Much to his surprise, he emerges unscathed and his attacker is now in the pages of the book. Zexion's other attackers are then terrified at what happened to their companion but still attack Zexion anyway. In an effort to avoid their attacks, Zexion gets on the book and rides on it like a hoverboard. Next, Zexion uses his power to entrap his enemies in an illusion of being held in the hands of a giant. Then, while his enemies are immobilized by his illusion, he uses this chance to release several of the book's pages to trap them in the papers.

His plan works and the last of the masked men are eliminated.

After all the commotion dies down, the bystanders stare in amazement at the five Richardsons who despite being severely underage managed to defend themselves from several masked ninjas of some sort.

Suddenly, a woman pops out from the crowd and approaches the five teenagers. She eyes them intently before taking out a wireless microphone.

She then speaks into the mike, "I now pronounce these five teenagers to be the winners of this cosplay contest. Although they weren't officially joining the contest, everyone's got to admit that they are the best cosplayers we have ever seen."

The lady goes over to Larxene. "This girl is one of the best cosplayers I've ever seen. Having copied both electrical powers from Ranke of Naruto and pinpoint accuracy in the use of projectile weapons from Tenten of Naruto and Mai of Avatar: The Last Airbender, you were absolutely amazing."

"What? We were attacked by strangers and all these people think that it was a performance? Weird. We could have been killed but oh well…." Larxene says in her mind.

Next, the woman goes to look at Marluxia. "This guy… he's totally dressed up like Hidan of Naruto but displays the fighting style of both Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and Komitari from Rurouni Kenshin." After which, she approaches Demyx. "And this one is like Tayuya from Naruto. Using music to control other stuff… and his manipulation of water was excellent almost near the levels of Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Kisame Hoshigaki from Naruto."

Finally, she goes over to Axel and Zexion. To Axel, she says, "This guy, despite his dangerous-looking weapon, attacks with graceful movement like that of the Qiao sisters from Dynasty Warriors and Voldo from Soul Calibur. And his mastery over fire… like Zuko's from Avatar: The Last Airbender."

To Zexion, she says, "This one is an excellent guy imitation of Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana as well as Kamina from Naruto."

As she stops to take a pause, a strong gust of wind happens to blow by. And then, she realizes that her microphone is missing.

"NOOOOOO!" the woman screams. "That cost me a lot of money!"

As the crowd stares with bewilderment, another man in a cloak silently walks away. Three other men dressed like him follow.

"I see that No. 14 has failed me. But first, I shall keep for a little more while. Saix, would you do the honors of 'babysitting' No. 14 for a while? Just until I get tired of him and dismantle that poor copy of a living being," one of the men says.

His companion answers, "As you wish." Saix gives a little sigh of relief though that Vexen isn't going to immediately destroy his fourteenth creation as he did with the other eleven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well? That was Part 2. Did you enjoy?**_

_**Auscott? Who is he? Why does Saix sense that he is a Nobody? Oh well, that's another story…. A question for another time. Hehe, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll give him his own story. So if you want to know, just keep checking my profile if a new story pops up. Hehehe.**_

_**Anyway, Prototype No. 14? Wow, Vexen has been experimenting. A LOT! Seems like the prototype Namine is malfunctioning… uh-oh. Will she be disposed of?**_

_**What about Luxord? Is he… you know…? And Xehanort? Do you think he'll be satisfied with what Vexen has to report? And when will his evil plan commence????**_

_**Tune in on the next chapter. Hehe. Leave a review if you liked this chapter. Thanks.**_


	24. Cosplay Catastrophe Part 3

_Twenty-third chapter. Woah, I'm even amazed that I got this far. Hehehe. So anyways, read to heart's content and delight. Hehe. The story has indeed passed halfway. And I would like to thank Axel Clone and kingdomheartsgirl101 for their encouraging words. Hehe, I never felt this appreciated in my life before. Anyway, thank you BlameItOnMyParents, KairioftheDark and peepbunnie for your endearing compliments. And for the rest who have favorited this story, love you lots. That's why I've decided to keep going on and finish this. Hahaha._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:30 a.m. – Games 'N' Comics Convention Area**

The crowd cheers incessantly for the winners of this year's cosplay contest winners. Several are having photos with the Richardsons. Others are pushing each other just to get an interview with the winners.

"So this is what it's like to be a winner," Larxene groans as one of her so-called "fans" just practically grabs her so that he can have a photo of him and her.

"Why in the world do you want to be a wiener?" Demyx asks. He is also being tugged by other guys and girls.

"Winner, Demyx! Man, you are getting deaf after practicing those heavy metal songs!"

"What? I can't hear through the terrible noise of the crowd!"

"I said you love…." Larxene is cut off by a multitude of girls who at once start screaming for Demyx.

One of the screams goes like, "Demyx! You are like so totally hot! Are you single and available?"

Another screams, "Back off, manstealer! This baby is mine. I like super totally like heavy metal music. Marry me, Demyx!"

"You guys, you better do something quick. I'm going to be split in half," Larxene screams as she is being pulled apart by two other guys.

"Uh-oh. Exit stage left, bro?" Demyx turns to Marluxia who is also being surrounded by other girls.

"After you." And at once, Marluxia summons up a huge whirlwind of petals which he, Larxene and Demyx use to escape the clutches of weird, crazy and obsessed fan-girls.

Meanwhile, amidst the commotion, the other KHA students are all in a nearby restaurant, preparing for lunch. Free lunch to be exact. All paid by the one, the only Mr. Xehanort.

"I'm still bummed why we didn't win this year's cosplay contest," Sora grumbles at the table with Kairi and Riku. "I mean, those five didn't really enter the contest because they got lost in the first place."

"Aww, come on, Sora. Don't be such a sore loser. It's okay, it's all right. We will get them some other time," Kairi says in a cheerleading manner.

"Well, they did have pretty good costumes. Plus, their demonstrations are unbelievably cool," Riku comments.

"Hey! I didn't dress up like Ichii from Mamotte Lollipop for nothing!" Sora exclaims, a little bit angrily.

"Look who's talking? I had to dress up as Zero from that same anime series," Riku retorts. "And I mean it. Look at me."

And then, the boys look at Kairi who is dressed up as Jill Valentine from Resident Evil.

"What are looking at me like that for?" Kairi asks.

"You said you were going to be Nina." Riku gives her "the eye".

"Yeah, you promised," Sora backs Riku up.

Suddenly, the three are interrupted by Larxene, her brothers and her cousins who are looking for a place to hide.

"Umm, guys? Could you like hide us for a while? Well, at least until we get out of this place?" Larxene shyly asks.

"Wait a minute. You have to answer one question. One simple question," Riku tells her.

"Do we have to?" Demyx puts on a face that looks like he's going to go to the bathroom. "It's a matter of life and death out here. If those whacko people catch up to us, they'll end up tearing the five of us to shreds!"

Marluxia agrees. "Yeah, look at what both the guys and girls have done to poor Axel."

All of them look at the poor redhead. He has already fainted from the first onslaught of the obsessed fans. His clothes have nearly been torn to shreds. His hair is mussed up. And his cheeks are full of kiss marks. From both guys and girls.

"Awww, come on. Help us! Please!" Zexion says as he struggles to carry his unconscious brother.

"Okay. Hurry up. Get in and under the table," Sora tells them immediately as he sees an incoming mob of crazy and obsessed fans of Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion.

At a nearby table, four girls are staring dreamily at the Richardson boys as the latter crawl under Riku and company's table to hide.

"Aaaawww, Marluxia just looks absolutely dashing in his cosplay outfit right now," Aerith sighs.

"Well, he is kind of cute. But you better stay away from my Demyx," Rinoa says.

"Whatever… at least Axel is mine!!! Muhahaha!" Yuna laughs.

"Hmmm… what about Zexion?" Tifa asks.

"Bookworm boy? Oh you can have him, Tifa!" Aerith tells her.

And all the four laugh at their table, thinking about their "crushes" being near them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:12 p.m. – Infirmary**

Roxas stirs up from the bed. His back and butt feel very sore from lying on the bed for three days. He gets off the bed and looks over at Namine and RR whom he presumes are still sleeping. He then spots a figure sitting on a chair at the corner of the room.

"You've finally woken up after days. I was thinking of having some fun with you just now," the figure says.

"Huh?" Roxas looks pretty confused about the man's idea of "fun".

"Just listen to me and everything will be all right." The man then advances on the completely clueless boy.

Suddenly, the door opens and two figures enter the room. One is an adult; the other one is merely a teenager like Roxas. The two then approach Roxas and the man.

"Don't you try anything (censored word), Luxord. These are kids for crying out loud. Go and have your 'fun' with other people." Saix escorts the man out. "The Superior said it's my turn to watch over these… ummm… kids."

"Hi, there. Pleased to meet you." The kid gives out his hand to Roxas for a handshake. "You must be the people Saix was talking about."

"Saix? Who is this, kid?" Roxas asks Saix as he shakes the kid's hand.

"He is your… how should I say this… Vexen's nephew. Yeah, Vexen's nephew," Saix finally manages to say. In his head, Saix is deeply puzzled about Roxas not remembering one of his own classmates. Or at least how one of his classmates looks like.

"Vexen's nephew?" Roxas repeats Saix's statement.

"Yeah, he does. He is only visiting here though and soon he'll be off to Traverse Town for some special occasion. Anyways, I hope you two get along pretty well. However, you must promise me one thing."

"What is it, Saix?"

Saix points to the boy. "You must never ever let anyone else know that he's here. And you must never ever let him near other people, okay?"

"Sure, Saix. But can I ask you one question first?"

"An what will that question be, Roxas? Is something bothering you?"

"Why do I feel so different right now? It's like I don't remember anything that happened to me before."

Saix then feels another drop in his insides. "It must have been the medication and your illness," he lies. "In a matter of days, you'll be okay and back to normal. I promise, for now, when Namine and RR wake up, you can all go back to your room and have fun with the Richardsons. You do remember the Richardsons, right."

"Of course I do. They're my roommates. Thanks a lot, Saix. Now, I feel… a lot more secure." Roxas then faces the new boy and starts talking to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:23 p.m. – Secretary's Office**

"I'm sorry, Superior. I think I got carried away with the testing of the five's abilities. I'm sure I didn't mean any harm. Hehe."

"Well, how would you answer if you accidentally had them killed? Our plan would be ruined! It took me years to come up with this plan!"

"Don't you mean plagiarize it from some stupid handheld game you found?"

"Are you questioning my authority and power, Vexen? Are you?"

"No, Superior. I apologize for such unwise words that you just heard."

"So what are you going to do with Prototype No. 14 now? Mix him with Nos. 11, 12 and 13? You better have a plan with these replicas or else I'm going to be forced to order them destroyed."

"As you wish, Superior. I sort of have something already in my mind. Anything else you wish to ask of me?"

"Try not to kill the Richardsons! They are all that matters now!"

"Okay. Got it."

"Dismissed!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:41 p.m. – Living Quarters (Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Auscott's Room)**

Auscott is holding a handheld gaming device and goes over to where Cloud, Squall and Tidus are sitting and playing Monopoly.

"Guys, look! I've found this really cool game. I bought it just this afternoon. Want to try?" Auscott says eagerly to his roommates.

"Let me see it, Aussie!" Squall exclaims eagerly.

Auscott goes over to Squall. But as he shows Squall the device, Squall seems to not notice the game already starting.

"What is it, Aussie? There's no loading screen."

"It's right here in front of you! The game's called Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. And it's pretty interesting, I tell you!" Auscott points at the screen that's already in the menu but Squall can only see a blank screen.

"Oh, come on! Cloud! Tidus! Please tell me Squall isn't playing dumb with me again!"

"He isn't, Aussie. What are you holding anyway? Some invisible game?" Tidus sneers at him.

"Yeah. I can't believe someone like you even has simple but ridiculous delusions!" Cloud teases him.

The three then burst into laughter with Auscott retreating back to his bed. He wonders how come no one else can see the game and the device. Ever since his new classmates Roxas, Namine and RR got hospitalized, weird things start happening.

"Must be something supernatural…." Then, Auscott's thoughts drift off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Now, that was Chapter 23. Okay, so I decided to have Auscott have a little more airtime in the fic. Hehe.**_

_**Anyways, what's this? Only Nobodies seem to see and play the Kingdom Hearts games. Something fishy going on here.**_

_**I wonder when is Namine and RR finally going to wake up. And how long will it be until Vexen takes Prototype No. 4 apart?**_

_**Only the next chapter will tell. Hahaha. So tune in for the next chapter. Leave a review for me. Thanks. Hahaha.**_


	25. The Aftermath

_Chapter 24 is here. I hope you're still excited to read the story. Hehehe. It's almost going to end… soon. Hehe. So sit back, relax and have a happy reading. I think I'm going to give Auscott a little more screentime. Hehe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:02 a.m. – KHA Hallway**

A lot of students seem to be gathered about the main bulletin board outside the principal's office. And for some reason, they are all shocked about whatever is written in there.

"Excuse me… Coming through… Pardon us… I'm sorry if I stepped on your foot… Just a sec." Roxas, Namine and RR make their way through the crowd, accidentally stepping on other people's toes and pushing others.

At last, the trio finally comes face-to-face with the bulletin board. But it only takes one second for all three of them to jump back in shock.

"What does that deranged heck of a principal's secretary-slash-assistant think he's doing? Putting all three of us in a performance in the school's Christmas party? He must be crazy!" RR screams out loud.

"But I think it's going to be fun, RR. I'm positively sure of it," Roxas reassures his friend.

"What's so fun with practicing day and night for some extra-special occasion party with a (censored word) teacher?"

"Well, I got to admit that Mr. Luxord is kind of a (censored word). But don't worry, RR. Although part of the good news will be that Mr. Saix and Mr. Xigbar will be assisting Mr. Luxord, the Richardsons will be performing with us."

"I guess it will be fun then. What do you think, Namine?"

"Sounds fun. Hehe," Namine answers shyly.

"Plus, with Mr. Saix and Mr. Xigbar around, Mr. Luxord can't do anything stupidly (censored word) with us," Roxas says with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow! You really hit all of the positive aspects of the situation this time." RR gives Roxas a high five in the air.

"Hey! Why don't we celebrate this opportunity with an ice cream party with Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx? You can also invite Vexen's nephew along if you want to, Roxas," RR suddenly blurts out.

"I guess an ice cream party's fine. But I don't think Vexen's nephew might be coming along."

Breaking her silence, Namine asks, "Why not? It'll only be the umm…" She stops to count. "Umm… nine of us," she finally says, "and we can all keep it as our secret, you know."

"But Mr. Saix specifically said…" Roxas is then cut off by RR.

"Blah blah blah Mr. Saix. Oh, come on. Can't we at least bring that poor lonely kid along? He could use some socializing while he's still here before he goes to that wedding thing soon."

"You may be right, RR. I'll ask him later then."

And so, the three skip off happily in the hallway and make a left to go to their rooms so that they can meet with the Richardsons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:22 a.m. – Library**

The library is as quiet as always. Its silence, only broken by the flipping of pages, an occasional cough or sneeze, the movement of students through the library itself, and the sound of books being lifted off their shelves and placed onto the tables. Really, the library is a peaceful place for research, study and even relaxation.

But on one table, several books are in a pile before a teen-aged boy who looks like he is desperately looking for something of utmost importance. And as he finishes browsing and scanning the last book, he closes it and sighs. He is exhausted.

Then, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a redhead looking at him.

"You look awfully worked up over something," the redhead tells him. "What's the matter research bothering you?"

"Neh, I was just looking around," the boy lies. "I'm not much of a bookworm though so I'm sorry if you think I'm an avid reader just now."

"You? No way? As a matter of fact, I'm not much of a reader myself. I'm only here because my twin brother is here as well. Umm… actually, he dragged me to this place. Usually you'll never find me sticking my nose in the library." He points to Zexion who is busy searching for a nice science fiction book.

The boy laughs. "You're pretty funny in a friendly way unlike my roomies who are a lot sarcastic even in their jokes."

"I see. I'm Axel. You are?"

"The name's Auscott. Nice to meet you."

"So… you say you've only been looking in these books, huh? You finished them in thirty minutes?"

Auscott nods.

"Wow. You are amazing. It's like you just absorb the contents of the book into your brain."

Auscott laughs at Axel's comment. "You're exaggerating! I'm no supercomputer."

However, in Axel's head, he is thinking, "This boy… he laughs. But it's not like any laugh I've heard before. It's like it is made out of no feelings. Like it's forced or something like that. And his tone and expressions… he lacks emotions? I don't get it. But the choice of words… is he trying to fool me?"

"Oh well, I better get going. I'm so psyched to continue my new video game from where I left off yesterday. See you later, Axel!" Auscott gets up and fixes his stuff. He then starts returning the books he took from the shelves.

"Wait a minute. I know I'm not much of a gamer but my cousin Demyx is. I'm just curious. What game are you playing?"

"Demyx? He's my classmate. Anyways, if you must know, the game's called 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'. But I don't know if your cousin can play it, my roomies cen't even see the loading screen when I showed it to them. Not the menu screen either. But I can play it though." After Auscott finishes his statement, he leaves the library in a hurry.

"I wonder if he's only imagining it…." Axel wonders.

Axel then feels a light tap on his shoulder. "Bro, I got the book. We can leave already."

"Oh, cool. What's the title?"

"It's 'Fugitives of Chaos' by (censored name)… judging from its cover, I'm betting it's a pretty neat story. Five kids with supernatural powers being imprisoned in a boarding school by godlike adults-slash-teachers. Woohoo, sounds like the story I'm looking for."

"Z, I know you don't play a lot… better yet, you don't play video games. But have you heard of…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:02 p.m. – KHA Playground (Swing Set)**

Three guys play on the swing while two girls and three other guys wait beside the swing set for their turn. And all five of them are eating ice cream.

"So you three are saying that five of us are going to be practicing with you under the watchful eyes of Mr. Xigbar, Mr. Saix and that unbelievably weird Mr. Luxord for the Christmas presentation in our school?" Axel asks.

"Uh-huh," Roxas, Namine and RR answer in unison.

"Oh, that's going to be cool. At least, if I didn't go to Hollywood because of Mr. Xehanort, I can still perform on the school grounds! And maybe we can go global!" Demyx's eyes twinkle with ambition.

"Oooohhh, if there's a (censored name), then I'll be Teenager Gaga because of the songs the principal's secretary has selected for the five of us to perform." Larxene then gives her own self a round of applause.

"Why can't you be Duchess Latifah since you've heard of (censored name) and you always wanted to be a queen?" Axel snickers.

"Shut up, flame-head!" Larxene shouts angrily.

"Hey! If you're Little Girl Gaga, what will Axel, Demyx, Zexion and I be?" Marluxia asks his sister.

"Well… you guys can be the Still Single Boys since there's a (censored name) and a (censored name)."

"That sounds like a good name. So, when we perform, we're going to be like 'Presenting Teenager Gaga and the Still Single Boys'. Wow, that's going to be a real thrill," Zexion says sarcastically. "That'll be rich."

Then, Roxas goes like, "Since you guys finished with your group's name? Can you help us pick our names?"

Axel points at Roxas first. "You can be Spikeball." Next, he points at Namine. "She can be Daisy Daffodil." Finally, RR. "And he can be Moonlight Guy."

"No, no, no. Not like that," Demyx argues with Axel's idea. "Roxas should be Rocky Rockstar; Namine, Miina; and RR, R Squared. Now that sounds a lot cooler."

"Wait a sec, why is my stage name 'Miina'?" Namine asks Demyx.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything else for you. Sorry," Demyx says apologetically.

"Well, I think you have to think again. I don't really think Miina fits me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:00 p.m. – Teachers' Lounge**

"Luxord, you better not let your ravenous (censored word) get the best of you during the rehearsals."

"Yeah, Luxord! We all know your (censored word) appetite is somehow very insatiable."

"Don't worry, Xigbar and Saix. I won't get carried away. I promise."

"And don't you dare 'touch' the guys. Never! If you lay a single hand on their (censored word), I swear I will bite you into shreds!"

"Don't sweat it, Saix. I'm no boy-toucher."

"You better stay true to your word, Luxord. And stay away from the 'boy'! I mean it. He might as well have a good time without you around to (censored word) him. After all, he's got but a few days left before Vexen does his you-know-what."

"Can't I at least have a taste of him before Vexen does the final thing?"

"NO!"

"Man, Luxord, you sure do disgust us."

"You got that right, Xigbar."

"But, Saix, aren't you getting too attached to these humans?"

"Nuh-uh. What makes you say that, Xigbar?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking." To himself, Xigbar says, "I better inform the Superior about this. Saix is spending to much time with these lowlifes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oooohhh, I hear a world tour! Oh wait, that's just a performance in school. Hehehe.**_

_**Rehearsals will start soon. But not the next chapter just yet. Hahaha. Hmmm, wonder what Xehanort is planning? A Christmas celebration? Sounds pretty fishy to me!**_

_**And Auscott…. I wonder how he'll be doing for the next few chapters. Well, we'll find out soon enough. Hahaha.**_

_**Leave a review for me if you liked this chapter. Teehee. Hahaha. Thanks. I hope that you guys will stay tuned on how the story's going so far. Hahaha. Catch you in the next chapter. Hahaha.**_


	26. Revealing About Half of the Truth

_Chapter 25. Here it goes. Hehe. Don't worry. The rehearsal fun will start after the next two chapters so don't fret. Hahaha. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Have a happy reading. Hahaha. By the way, this chapter was inspired by Linkin Park's "New Divide"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:47 p.m. – Guidance Counselor's Office**

The guidance counselor's office has been not in use for nearly a month after Mr. Xehanort fired most of the school staff. But now, the door is unlocked and someone is inside because the lights and the aircon are on.

"Ei? Since when did this room suddenly become occupied?" Roxas wonders as he passes by the office's door.

He had excused himself from the ice cream party and has been looking for "Vexen's nephew" for nearly an hour now. He looked everywhere. In the classrooms. In the cafeteria. The library. The whacko secretary's office. The faculty office. The teachers' lounge. Even the janitor's closet. Nearly everywhere but the guidance counselor's office.

So, he decides to open that door and find out whoever is inside that once-abandoned room. Well, even if it was only a month, the room was technically untouched.

He twists the doorknob and pushes the door open. At first, he is astounded at the room's condition. Perfectly clean, spotless and sparkling. No dust, cobwebs, pests or any sign that the room was never used. Plus, everything is already set up. The guidance counselor's table, the chairs and a file cabinet. But there is one thing Roxas noticed which is out of place. A bed.

Then, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see "Vexen's nephew". The boy is smiling and hands Roxas a chocolate bar.

"No, thank you," Roxas politely refuses. "I think I had enough sweets for one day." He is thinking about the two ice cream sundaes he ate with the Richardsons.

"Okay. So what brings you here?" The boy opens the chocolate bar and starts munching on it.

"I was looking for you… like over an hour ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that Vexen told me that this will be my room for now."

"Is that the reason for the bed over there?" Roxas points to the bed.

"Uh-huh. My room's pretty cute, isn't it? I did a little bit of cleaning over here and a little dusting over there and viola! The room's as good as new."

Roxas's jaw drops open. He never knew this boy was like a professional maid or house cleaner.

"What? I didn't say I couldn't clean. It's like I've always been cleaning in my whole life before. Like it's the only thing I know. Have a seat, buddy!" He gestures to one of the nearby chairs.

Roxas obediently sits down. "So… isn't it pretty lonely in here… ummm… I don't actually know your name. And I sort of forgot to ask you in our first meeting. Would you mind telling me your name?"

The boy is taken aback by the question. He had never been asked of his name before. And he didn't know how to answer. "For some reason, I don't know. I know other people's names but… I don't seem to know mine. Vexen and Saix have never mentioned me having a name before."

After a little bit of thinking, Roxas finally says, "Well, I'll give you a name of your own."

"Really? Wow! You're a really good friend, you know, Roxas."

"You'll be Charity!" Charity is the first word that came into Roxas's mind. Besides, it totally agrees with the boy's personality.

"Isn't that a girl's name, Roxas? But anyway, I'll take it. Thank you. Thank you so much." He gives Roxas a hug. "From this moment onwards, I shall be known by the name Charity!"

"Man, this boy acts even worse than a teenager. He like has the mind of a ten-year-old," Roxas says to himself, "Oh, well."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, Charity?"

"For some reason, I have a feeling that I'll be gone soon…." The boy runs his fingers through his hair which had the weird colors of dark green and dark purple. Then, he looks at Roxas and tells him, "You know, I've always believed that green meant life. Like the grass, the trees and the plants all around us. Then again, I also believed that purple meant the inevitable end of life. It's like when we are all created we each had our own destinies planned out. Don't you think so, Roxas?"

"Why are you talking about such things, Charity? I just gave you your name."

"I don't know… it's just that I do. I'm sorry. But when I'm gone, promise me you won't look for me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because in this world, only the heart matters to us all. And sometimes, they ache for what is already gone and will never come back."

Tears start to gather in Roxas's eyes. "Charity? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to be strong, Roxas. Be strong." Charity's face remains emotionless but through his words Roxas can sense his friend's sadness. Charity had never been actually able to register or display emotions since his meeting with Roxas. "We'll always be friends forever, you know that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:10 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"So, let me get this straight. You met a guy in our class. He was in the library and you two went on a conversation." Larxene repeats the main details Axel told her just now.

"Yeah. And he was like 'I'm so excited to play the new Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories game.' What's the big deal with that?" Axel shrugs.

"Cousin Axel, we have been keeping something from you for some time now," Marluxia starts to confess.

"That what? You guys are stealing my underwear?"

"NO! WHAT THE (censored word) IS THAT KIND OF QUESTION ABOUT?" Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx shout together at their cousin.

Axel then awkwardly replies, "Well, somebody's been like taking the underwear from my closet. And now, I'm down to 3 pairs left."

"Well, it's not me," Larxene admits.

"Me neither."

"Hey! Don't look at me! I have my own underwear, thank you," Demyx says after Marluxia.

"Anyways, we've been keeping something from you. Like about two months ago, we… actually Demyx stumbled across the same Kingdom Hearts game as your friend," Marluxia continues.

"I never knew you played video games."

"Shut up, Axel! Go on, Maru!" Larxene scolds her cousin.

"And when Demyx was playing through the storyline, he notices several people who exactly look like us. They even had our powers, our names, our everything. It's as if those video game characters were us."

"So? Your point is?" Axel interrupts Marluxia once more.

"I'm not yet done. The weird part doesn't end with that yet. Several other charcters in the game includes Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Riku, RR, Namine, Xehanort and his lackeys. Cloud, Squall and Tidus too. Even Aerith and Yuna. And well, the game practically ends with all of us dead. The five of us. And that's what bothered us most."

"Yeah. And that's probably why my brother over there looked for that fortune-telling crap in the library!" Axel points at Zexion who is quietly reading his newly-checked-out book from the library.

"Hey! I was just trying to make sure that no such events in that game will ever happen to us," Zexion says as he stops reading to voice out his side.

"Well, what did you find out?" Demyx asks him. "Tell me, we won't die. Please tell me we're not going to die like that."

"Ummm…. Ummm…." Zexion is unsure how to say it to his cousins.

"Oh, quit stalling, will you? Tell us or I'll beat you up, Z. I don't care if it's good news or bad news. But if you don't tell us, I will really beat you up even if you are my cousin," Larxene tells him while cracking her knuckles.

"WE'RE DOOMED, OKAY? FATE HAS FINALLY FOUND US! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AS THE GAME GOES! IT'S OUR DESTINY WRITTEN ON ROCK! HAPPY NOW COZ I SAID IT?" Zexion screams at the top of his lungs. His tears start running down his face. "I tried so hard to keep it so that we can all just continue with our normal lives."

At once, Demyx begins to cry. Marluxia takes Demyx into his arms and gently pats his brother's back, saying "Everything will be fine, little brother. Everything will be fine. Please don't cry."

"Stop it, Maru. I know you're just saying it to comfort me. But deep down inside, you don't even believe it," Demyx says in between sobs. And this makes Marluxia cry as well.

Seeing his brother and two cousins give up hope, Axel also begins to cry as well. Their weeping is the only noise which can be heard in their room. Fortunately for them, Roxas, Namine and RR are not there to see them. The trio has been called upon by Mr. Xehanort and they haven't come back since then.

Suddenly, Larxene gathers up her wits and says, "Listen up, the four of you! We are not going to die. Not like the game says we would. If my destiny is written in stone, then I have to break the stone to change my destiny! I don't care if I have to travel around the world to break that rock. But if it means being alive, I will do it! Who's with me?"

"Me!" Demyx says.

"Me too!" Marluxia wipes away his and his brother's tears.

"Count me in!" Zexion gets off his bed and goes over to their side.

"And don't forget me!" Axel says, wiping away the last of his tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:43 p.m. – Infirmary**

"You better get those stuff right, Vexen. The Superior overheard those five saying that they will do everything to change their 'destiny'. And he cannot lose those five from his grasp."

"Just chill, Xigbar. I'm bound to get this right. Besides, I already have a guinea pig to test this potion on." Vexen points at a tied-up and gagged man on a nearby chair.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"That's the postman. He had a letter for the Richardsons but I figured they didn't really need it. Plus, we also don't have much of a particular use for this guy. So… I decided to turn him as my test subject of my human serum whatevers."

"That's just brilliant…. So how are you planning to get them to ingest that stuff you are mixing? I mean, the actual potion."

"I'll think of something." Vexen gives Xigbar a sly look.

"Hey! And I noticed something about the copies you made."

"What?"

"They were acting not the way I expected them to. I mean, the potion should be working now, right?"

"Technically, it should be after a couple of weeks until all their free will is gone."

"Oh. But what if the potion didn't work then?"

"Then, I result to give them my 'Last Resort Potion'."

"What does that do, Vexen?"

"You'll see, Xigbar. Things will start a-popping after a specific stimulus."

And the two laugh maniacally. Outside, another teacher is eavesdropping on them.

"Oh no. This can't be! I have to do something about this! I must. They're only children after all. Barely adults," the man says to himself as he runs off somewhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oh dear. Things aren't looking so well now. Gosh. Or as Goofy says it: Gawrsh. Hahaha.**_

_**Poor Charity. He'll be gone soon. How? I don't know but you'll find out in the next chapter. Oh, Saix, he did have a soft spot for youngsters. Xehanort does have everything planned out already. Will he do it on Christmas Day so that he can have his own Christmas present?**_

_**As for Vexen, he is a certified mad scientist. No comment on that. Potions? Woah, he has certainly stocked up all right! Hahaha.**_

_**Leave a review if you like this chapter. Hehe. Thanks.**_


	27. An Evening's Business

_Chapter twenty-six, here it goes. Hahaha. But I'm starting to dry up on humor. It's like this fic has suddenly become a drama-slash-tragedy-slash-something else that doesn't involve humor anymore. So should I change the genre??? Hehe. Okay… anyways, have a happy reading!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:52 p.m. – Corridors to the Dining Hall**

Saix is running. Running to the dining hall as fast as he can so that he can stop Vexen from pouring the potion into the Richardsons' drinks. Or anybody else's drinks for that matter. Suddenly, he remembers that he can actually use the Nobody's transportation technique.

He slaps himself on the face and opens up a Corridor of Darkness to the kitchen area. But before he can successfully enter it, he hears the Superior's voice calling his name. He turns around and greets the Superior himself.

"Saix. Would you mind telling me what you are doing here? At this time of the evening?"

"I'm going to get a bite to eat, Superior. After all, Nobodies can't do their jobs on an empty stomach, you know," Saix says jokingly.

"You're right. But we have five other soon-to-be Nobodies in that dining hall right now." Xehanort points to the dining hall. "And they're all going to be eating right about now."

Saix gulps. But luckily for him, Xehanort doesn't hear it. "What do you intend to do with them, sir?"

"Well, I have simply instructed Vexen to mix up a simple potion to erase what they've been thinking about tonight. But why stop there? I told him to just pour it into everybody else's drinks." Xehanort lets out a maniac laugh.

"I see your point, sir. What a brilliant idea that is, Superior!" Saix half-heartedly laughs with Xehanort.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them or anybody else, someone is listening to Saix and Xehanort's conversation. But he can't be seen by any naked eye as he is using his powers of illusion to render himself invisible.

Despite the boy's best efforts to conceal himself, Saix detects a peculiar scent in the air and at once looks around to see anybody else in the vicinity. No one there. But he takes a sniff of the air and someone is indeed there, listening and observing both Saix and Xehanort.

"Excuse me, Superior. I feel like somebody is watching us. Wait a minute; I'm going to find out who it is."

Upon hearing Saix knows that someone else is there, Xehanort summons his Aerial Blades, brandishing them in an utmost arrogant manner.

"Just relax, Superior. He's gone now. But don't worry, let me look for him," Saix tells his boss.

"Okay, Saix. I leave it to you to dispose of the spy. I still have other matters to attend to. The Dusks are waiting…" Then Xehanort opens up a Corridor of Darkness and is then swallowed up by the portal itself.

After Xehanort disappears, Saix calls out to the boy. "No. 14? No. 14? I know you're there."

A few seconds later, the boy turns off his cloaking and materializes in front of Saix. And he is as expressionless as ever. He stares at Saix without emotion.

"Why are you here? You could've been killed by that man. Come on here, No. 14. Let's get you back to your room," Saix tells him.

"I was going to the dining hall. My friends are there, Saix. Roxas is there. Happily eating and not afraid to show his existence to the others. What about me? Why am I in seclusion? And how come you all want me to be hidden away?"

"Listen to me, No. 14. It's for your own good. We have to get you back to your room."

"I'm not a number, Saix. I have a name. A real name. Like the rest of you guys do."

Saix is taken aback by the boy's statement. "You have a name? Who gave it to you?"

"Yes. Roxas gave it to me. Just this afternoon."

"What is it?" Saix asks out of curiosity.

"Charity."

"That's a nice name." Saix looks into the boy's expressionless face. But he could tell that the boy is happy because he now has a name and not a number to call himself. "Wish I had a friend and a name like that."

"You-You do?"

"Yeah, I sure do. When I was young, I was just like you. Confined, hidden away from others… but you have one thing I never had before: friends. And now, look at me, I'm a Nobody."

"You're not a nobody, Saix. You're a somebody. At least to me. You mean a lot to me just as much as Roxas does."

"Okay. Thanks, Charity…" Saix is cut off as the boy suddenly starts to teeter and finally fall on the ground.

Saix helps him up and holds him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired. I don't worry. I heard you say you were hungry. Just go ahead and eat. I can make it back to my room."

"Don't be stupid, Charity. What's gotten into you? You were never like this in the last two days. Allow me to help you back to the office."

"Thank you, Saix." And the boy then loses consciousness.

As Saix lifts the boy and starts walking back to the boy's "room", he recalls Vexen's words: "It won't be long before the boy will be disposed of."

"So, he made an imperfect replica that will just disintegrate slowly and in due time it will disappear from existence," Saix says to himself. Then he remembers the Richardsons and sadly says, "I'm sorry. I guess I just couldn't protect every single kid but then I have to do my best to make sure none of the other guys find out that Auscott is a Nobody."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:30 p.m. – Dining Hall (At the walls of the room)**

"Look at those students go! It's like they're eating and drinking as if there's no tomorrow," Xaldin tells his companions. "Maybe your plan wasn't so stupid after all."

"I told you so," Vexen answers. "I'm a scientist. My plans should work. And to think Xigbar even doubted me."

"But what do you think will happen tonight, Vexen? Any side effects you want to tell us now?" Lexaeus asks Vexen.

"Not much. They'll just forget everything that happened like before eating. No side effects other than the memory-erasing thing."

"Hey! But I thought you couldn't meddle with the human's memories using only potions?" Xigbar suddenly blurts out.

"I took a little sample of Namine's hair and replicated her powers into the potion… get it?"

"What's to get? I don't understand a single word you just said," Xaldin retorts. "We're talking in English here not ancient geek garble."

"Has anybody seen Luxord?" Xigbar brings the topic up as soon as he notices Luxord gone at their side already.

"I don't know. He better not be (censored word) with other students, especially the boys. Man, sometimes, it's like he gives me the heebie-jeebies." Vexen puts on a disgusted face. "And to think we're not supposed to feel emotions."

"I totally agree with you."

"I know, Xigbar. The way he looks at the Richardson boys, Sora, Riku and your two replica projects… it gives me the nightmares. Just imagine him (censored word) them," Xaldin says.

"Stop talking about (censored word) love. Can we talk about something else?" Lexaeus is feeling really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. We feel just the way you do about Luxord. Man, he's just so… I don't know." Vexen pats Lexaeus's back. "(censored word)?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:10 p.m. – Living Quarters (Sora, Riku and Kairi's Room)**

Sora slumps onto his bed, rolls a little bit and finally settles down. He is ready for sleep to come into his eyes.

"The food sure was delish tonight. And the punch. It was so much like heaven," Riku says as he takes off his shirt.

"Riku, can't you like go change in the CR or something? There's a girl in the room, you know!" Kairi covers her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Grumpy grouch." Riku gets in the bathroom and continues changing into his pajamas.

Kairi then readies herself on her bed. Then, she takes out a book from her bag and starts reading herself to sleep. Minutes later, she feels a splitting headache and immediately stops reading. She puts the book back into her bag and goes to sleep.

After Kairi, Sora gets a splitting headache as well. He gets up and turns off the lights. He heads back to his bed and succumbs to slumber.

Soon enough, Riku comes out of the bathroom. But because the room is so dark without the lights, he gropes around the room quite a bit. First, he accidentally trips on a bag. Next, he falls on a chair. Third, he hits his head on a table. And as he jumps onto his bed, he lands on someone.

He feels for the head and finds out it is Sora who's still sleeping, completely unawakened by the force of impact. He gets off Sora's bed and looks for his own. Just then, he also gets a splitting headache and falls asleep on the floor, still not finding his bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:30 p.m. – Living Quarters (Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Auscott's Room)**

Auscott moves about lazily in the room. His roommates have already fallen asleep. He fixes some of his things in his bag for the class tomorrow.

"Man, this situation is like making me feel that I'm a Chosen One. Am I? But how can I be? And why me? Why not the others?" he asks himself.

"There's a lot of people in the world… but why me? What makes me different from them?" Then he hears a growling sound in his stomach. "Oh, right. I forgot to go eat my dinner at the dining hall. No use going there now. They probably cleaned up all the food."

He goes over to his suitcase and opens it, taking out a bag of chips. After which, his eyes glow blue and he suddenly feels like he has eaten nearly one-third's of the chips inside. He places the bag of chips beside him and notices that it feels a lot lighter than a few seconds ago.

After he closes his suitcase, he opens the bag of chips and finds out that nearly one-third of the chips inside ARE in fact gone. It is as if he ate those chips without even opening the bag. Like, he absorbed it into his body immediately somehow.

He takes a chip and tosses it into his mouth. "Weird. It's like I can absorb stuff… neh, must be my hunger. I definitely couldn't do that. Not me."

"I am no superhuman kid." He tosses another into his mouth. "I'm the perfectly normal dude anybody can find in school."

Then he stops. "Normal? What do I know about 'normal'? I have hair which is streaked dark green and dark violet. Perfectly unusual for a human. Facial expressions… I always failed in drama classes. Am I normal? Am I?" Auscott questions himself as he eats through his bag of potato chips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that was Chapter 26. I hope you enjoyed it. Hahaha.**_

_**Poor Auscott… he doesn't know he isn't even a human. He's well… different. Aaaawwww. This might be Charity's last chapter as well. Too bad. Saix and Roxas were really getting attached to him.**_

_**Oh dear. Vexen is like the second most sinister Nobody after Xehanort. While Luxord… never mind him. Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus are just doing what they are told to do though. Pretty much the funky and usual henchmen… hahaha.**_

_**I don't know if I can still humor up this story since I'm getting to the climax. Any ideas? Anyways, I'm looking forward to have you reading the next chapter because the plot complicates even further.**_

_**See ya in the next chapter. Leave a review for me if you want to. Hahaha. Thanks.**_


	28. Back to Normal Or So?

_The 27__th__ chapter to the story… gosh, I really need to finish this story. Stupid plot floaty stuff are mating in my head. Hahaha. Now, I like have more than enough ideas for new stories. Hahaha. Anyways, ignore that. Have a happy reading as always. By the way, I forgot to mention I placed a time skip in Chapter 7. Hehe. And now, I'm putting a time skip after this second hyphen line thingy. It's the one with Saix and after that. Hehe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:30 a.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"GOOOOOD MOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

"What the (censored word)!" Larxene jumps from the top bunk to the ground in surprise, landing on her feet. She looks furious from getting deprived of her beauty sleep. "Okay… who's the wiseguy who screamed so loud just now?"

"Larxene, could you just shut up? I'm trying to get some sleep," Axel screams to his cousin. He then starts snoring.

"When I find out who the (censored word) woke me up, I am so going to strangle him!" She walks through the room in her pajamas. All her roommates are still sleeping. Save for Namine who has already beaten Larxene to the bathroom.

"No… it couldn't be her." Larxene walks around in circles to think about it. She looks at her brothers first. Nope, nothing wrong or out of place with Marluxia and Demyx. She then looks at her cousins. Again, nothing wrong or out of place with Zexion and Axel. But when she looks at RR and Roxas, she feels that something is wrong or just different.

She goes over to the lower bunk and checks RR. She pokes him. No effect but that is RR all right, still sleeping.

She uses her electrical powers to levitate up and check Roxas. She pokes him and then Roxas or the being in Roxas's bed sits up. And the thing screams, "GOOOOOD MOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

Larxene falls to the ground because the feeling of fright momentarily stops her powers from allowing her to levitate. And everybody wakes up.

"Geez, sis. Could you like keep it down? Is it morning already?" Demyx asks groggily as he sits up straight.

"What's the matter with ya, couz? You look like you've seen a ghost," Zexion tells her as he gets out of bed.

Larxene stands up, dusts herself a bit and then says, "(censored word) it! Roxas! Where are you, you orange spikeball! Come out here and I swear you'll know what animal is black, blue, purple and red all over when it gets me mad!"

"Well, he got you good there, Larx." Axel starts laughing. But his laughing is stopped when a shoe hits him right flat on the face.

He rubs his face and says, "What did you do that for?"

"That's for siding with Roxas and not me."

Marluxia goes out from his bed and goes over to see what kind of thing Roxas used to play a prank on Larxene. "Wow… it's like a humanlike puppet. He did get you good!"

"Are you siding with him too? Coz if you are, I still have another shoe over here."

"Relax, Larx. I was just complimenting him," Marluxia quickly says.

Just then, Namine gets out from the bathroom. She is showered, dressed and all. RR goes in afterwards, bringing his own towel and clothes. He locks the door and the sound of water running can then be heard.

"Well, I don't know. But I feel like I just forgot what happened last night. I don't remember if I even did my homework." Demyx rummages through his bag and takes out one of his notebooks. He opens it and flips through the pages. "Oh… I didn't remember doing my homework at all last night." He holds up his notebook, full of answers. "But oh well, at least I know it's answered."

"For some strange reason… I feel it too. I have no idea what I did last night other than go to sleep in this room," Marluxia agrees with his brother.

"Oh well, we still got to get to school anyway. So let's get moving," Zexion cut the conversation.

"But where's Roxas?"

"Never mind him, Axel. Just… urrrgh get in there!" Larxene, obviously feeling very irritable, shouts at her cousin. She pushes him into the bathroom, forgetting RR's still there.

And the next sound to be heard is "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PERVERT IN BATHROOM! PERVERT IN BATHROOM!"

"Shut up, RR! It's not my fault. Larxene pushed me in here!"

RR points at Axel. "Pervert!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:27 a.m. – KHA Hallway**

It has been one week since the cosplay fun trip Xehanort planned out for the entire school. And Saix is not feeling any better after the slow and painful death of No. 14.

"I guess I couldn't save anybody. Not him or the Richardsons. But then, I have to at least keep my other Nobody friends away from Auscott. I should at least try," Saix mutters to himself. "I know I made some wrong decisions in the past. But I now came to my senses and I want to make up for them."

**-----------------------------------Intermission Flashback--------------------------------------**

It had been extremely painful for him to see the boy die so slowly while Vexen watched and took down notes on how the boy's body slowly disintegrated. And if it wasn't inhuman enough, Xehanort made all of them watch it.

The boy was in pain. He was screaming a sad cry of pain and anguish. He kept begging his "uncle" to end it. He just wanted to die a quick and peaceful death if he cannot be cured.

Saix thought to himself, "What a poor replica. But if Xehanort allows this, would he allow our deaths, me and my comrades' deaths, just so he can get closer to what he wants? Will he? Will he abandon us once he gets the power of Kingdom Hearts?"

"This school itself is on the Kingdom Hearts itself. And he can take the power anytime he wants. But why is it he still needs the five?" he said to himself. Then a though hit him. "Of course, he needs to release hearts of other beings in order to…."

Saix's thinking is interrupted when Xehanort asks him to post another memo on the school's bulletin board in the hallway.

His Superior told him, "Post it by tomorrow. It's about those rehearsals for the Christmas program. I'm looking for my Christmas gifts."

**-----------------------------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------------**

As Saix is walking towards the bulletin board, he bumps into someone. He looks down and sees Roxas.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Saix." The boy apologizes as he gets up.

"No. 11… I mean, Roxas. How come you're running around school at this time of the day? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's exam week. And I just finished my exam and I could do anything I want."

"Okay… so be off on your merry way. I have to get these papers posted."

"Wait a minute! Why'd you call me a number just now?"

"That's your student number, remember? Anyways, I got to go. I have other grown-up stuff to do," Saix says hurriedly.

"Like posting that memo?" Roxas points at the papers in Saix's hands.

"After posting the memo. Posting the memo itself isn't technically one of the grown-up stuff I have to do."

"What about (censored word)?"

"What the (censored word)! That's Luxord's hobby while watching yaoi!" Saix yells out of instinct. "I mean, no! That's not what I'm planning to do today. But who taught you that word? I know you have no idea what that means."

"Right you are, sir!" Roxas smiles. "Axel did. But he technically didn't tell me the meaning. He said it was one of the grown-up things you guys do in your free time."

Saix sighs and tries to teach Roxas about the word he just said. Plus, proper etiquette to his elders and other manner-related lectures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:20 noon – KHA Cafeteria**

"I can't believe it! I passed the music exam!" Axel dances around the cafeteria. "I passed the music exam! I passed the music exam!"

Feeling a little embarrassed about how his brother is acting in public, Zexion grabs Axel by the collar and scolds him affectionately. He then orders Axel to go take a seat with their other cousins while Zexion will get the food for both of them.

At the table, Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia are eating their lunch while having a friendly conversation with each other.

"So you think Mr. Saix's test was difficult? I think Mr. Vexen's test was the hardest!" Larxene tells her brothers.

"No way! I probably flunked the Science exam. It was really hard." Demyx takes a bite from his chicken.

"Yah. It was really whacky and a little bit not related to what we discussed in class."

"Maru, we didn't discuss anything in class. Remember he just rants about his experiments for 2 hours every time we all meet in class."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Hehe. I knew that, sis… sort of." Marluxia grins.

Suddenly, Axel slams both his hands on the table, surprising all three of his cousins as he shouts, "So, how are my favorite cousins doing here?"

Larxene throws the salad she was eating at Axel as a reflex while both Demyx and Marluxia toss their soup bowls at him.

"Great… I meant to surprise you guys. But I didn't mean to surprise myself surprising you guys," Axel groans as the salad and soup touch his clothes. He had been wearing a gray shirt and khaki pants.

"Sorry, Axel. You did give us a fright right there," Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia apologize in unison although they manage to let out a muffled giggle.

Ignoring the incident, he asks them, "Have you seen Roxas, Namine and RR?"

"Yeah. They're probably roaming around the school. Man, they eat pretty fast," Demyx says.

"Lucky for them, they don't get indigestion." Larxene recalls her first day in Kingdom Hearts Academy at lunchtime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:01 p.m. – KHA Hallway**

Auscott is taking a walk around the school. His roommates have been avoiding him since the cosplay fun trip evening where they thought he was imagining stuff.

He comes across the bulletin board and sees a new announcement posted on it. He takes a closer look. It's a little bit folded and ripped at the edges, signifying that others have already read and even touched it.

"I must be the last one to get the news in this school. I didn't notice this a while ago. Guess I haven't been paying much attention again," Auscott says to himself.

As he leans over to read, his eyes suddenly glow blue. Then, he gets the feeling that he had already read the memo even if he hadn't started reading it yet.

"So, the rehearsals start tomorrow. This'll be fun to watch. I wonder why sometimes I just get the feeling why it's like I know what's written on a piece of paper without even reading it…."

He continues on to his afternoon walk around the school, occasionally meeting other students who try to elude him because he looks weird.

"Next time, maybe I should wear a shroud or a veil over me," he says to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, so the next chapter is the rehearsals. It's going to be one partaaaayyyy! Hahaha. The performers will be rehearsing mostly dance songs like Just Dance (duh?), Paparazzi, Poker Face, Hot N Cold, Love Game, When I Grow Up and like 2 more.**_

_**So stay tuned in if you don't want to miss it. Leave a review if you want to. Thanks. Hahaha.**_


	29. Rehearse the First Verse

_I got the 28__th__ chapter right here. Hehehe. Anyways, here's the rehearsal portion. Honestly, I didn't know how I came up with the humorous insults but it is there all right. I didn't know how this chapter has a whole lot of humor but anyway… hahaha. Enjoy and have a happy reading! Hahaha._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:46 a.m. – Living Quarters (Cloud, Squall and Tidus's room)**

Auscott steps out of the shower, wet but refreshed. He grabs a towel with the name "AUSCOTT" from one of the towel racks. He wipes his hair dry first before wiping the rest of his body.

He looks at the mirror and sees that his hair is looking pretty unkempt but he has always liked it that way. Dark green and dark purple, his two favorite colors. Both also being his natural hair color. He makes his way to the sink and proceeds to brush his teeth.

"I can't believe it. It's finally December. I hope it'll be another happy Christmas for everyone. Especially me," he says to himself.

After brushing his teeth, he puts on his clothes and leaves the bathroom with a midnight blue collared shirt and denim pants on. His roommates have woken up unusually early for today.

"Time to get cleaning!" Auscott says jollily. And he begins to pick up all the scattered articles of clothing around his roommates' beds. He shoots them into the laundry basket just beside the bathroom door.

Afterwards, he fixes each bed nicely and neatly. Then, he puts away the schoolbags all into one corner so to clear the room up a little bit.

"Oh. I nearly forgot. Today's the first rehearsal of Cloud and the others. Man, I got to go and watch it. If I remember correctly, it's in the little theater. Practice starts at 8. And I just have enough time to get there."

As eager as a kindergartener, he leaves the room, promising to continue the clean-up after lunch or so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:21 a.m. – Little Theater**

The twelve of the selected performers are all gathered on the center stage, waiting for Mr. Xigbar's instructions. The three instructors, Mr. Xigbar, Mr. Saix and Mr. Luxord, are seated in front of the stage itself and are eyeing each one of the performers carefully.

"Somebody's missing," Mr. Xigbar grunts. He takes out the list and calls out several names. "Larshin! Demis! Maloosha! Assel! Zischion!"

"Xigbar?" Mr. Saix takes the list from Mr. Xigbar's hands and sees that it is smudged. He hands his fellow teacher a new list and says, "Man, your palms do sweat so much that the ink got smudged from your copy. Here's a new one."

"Oh." But before Xigbar can shout out their names again, the door to the theater room bursts open.

"For your information, my name is Larxene! And I'm not related to a shin."

"Demyx! Not Demis!"

"Marluxia! And don't say it like molasses or something like that."

"Axel! The way you pronounced it made my name sound like (censored word)! My name's Axel! Got it memorized?"

"I'm no hipbone like the ischium. But my name is certainly Zexion!"

All five of them pose and give a glare at Mr. Xigbar for mispronouncing their names. Technically, that is their late but fashionably late and grand entrance. (?)

"Now I know why the Superior wants them on his side. They're pretty scary-looking…." Mr. Xigbar whispers to Mr. Saix who, in contrast, stayed calm and directs them to the center stage.

As the five get to the designated destination, they are met with curious looks from three other performers while the remaining nine cheer for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cloud asks them coldly.

"You got a problem with that, airhead?" Larxene answers out of reflex.

"Quit it, Larx. Like, control yourself. This is a rehearsal not a wrestling match." Her brothers quickly block her from beating up Cloud all over again like the last time.

"Let me at him. I'll pulverize him, I'll tenderize him," she snarls.

"So, it's Grasshopper, Mermadonna and Pink Petal Girl… what a crowd!"

"Did he just call me Mermadonna?" Demyx says confusedly.

"Yes, bro. And he called me Pink Petal Girl? I'm not a girl for goodness sake. Let's get him!" Marluxia screams outraged. And all three jump on Cloud.

"Oh, come on, couz. Don't be such a war freak." Axel laughs.

"Who's this? The guy whose head is on fire?" Tidus insults Axel.

"Watch who you're talking to, blitzball loser."

"What you say?"

"I said Blitzball Loser!"

Zexion then comes in between them and says, "Let's call this off. Fighting's not going to get us anywhere."

To which Squall replies, "Now what? The talking emo mop wants to play the peacemaker?"

"I'm not emo! Why I oughtta shave your entire head bald!"

And within minutes of the Richardsons' arrival, everything is in chaos. It's a five against eight while the rest of the dancers just stare at the pointless quarrel.

"You definitely think having guts is attractive?" Kairi asks Riku.

"Yep."

"Oh… okay," she answers back with a smile.

After nearly 45 minutes of intense but unneeded fighting with the bruising and all, Mr. Saix shouts at the top of his lungs, "STUDENTS! LISTEN UP! PLAYTIME'S OVER! SO WE BEGIN PRACTICE NOW! ALL OF YOU COME OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU WHICH SONGS YOU ARE TO BE PERFORMING!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:10 a.m. –Little Theater**

"Loving you is cherry pie!" Larxene, in a bluish-green Victorian dress, does several flirtatious movements around Riku, RR, Sora and Roxas. "Coz you know that baby I."

Then, Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion enter the stage in suits, dancing several outrageous and overly dramatic steps. And together they do several synchronized movements for the chorus line. A little bit of hand-raising, a little bit of leg-raising, a little bit of twirling and a little bit of funny "spirit fingers" movement.

"I'm your biggest fan/ I'll follow you until you love me/ Papa-paparazzi/ Baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be/ Papa-paparazzi/ Promise I'll be kind/ But I won't stop until that boy is mine/ Baby, you'll be famous/ Chasing down until you love me/ Papa-paparazzi."

As soon as the chorus ends, Riku, RR, Sora and Roxas exit while Larxene, her brothers and her cousins remain on the stage, still dancing.

While Mr. Luxord has fallen asleep watching the practice of the first song, Mr. Saix and Mr. Xigbar are enjoying the performance. Once in a while, they smile at the performers who are putting up a wonderful show.

Suddenly, Mr. Saix senses something not right. He detects a scent in the air that shouldn't be there. He excuses himself from Mr. Xigbar and Mr. Luxord's company to go and use the bathroom when in actuality he wants to find the source of the scent.

He takes another sniff and realizes that it's sort of familiar to him. Then, he remembers the replica that Vexen made. And the scent in the air is almost just like it.

He looks at the row of chairs near the exit and spots a figure with weird hair. Not surprisingly, his hair is streaked dark green and dark purple. However, the boy is unaware of Mr. Saix spotting him and continues to look at the dancers on stage.

Mr. Saix makes his way over to the boy's place and kindly ushers him out of the room. On the way outside, he quietly tells the boy, "Auscott, please understand that you're not supposed to be here. Plus, non-dancers are not invited to watch the rehearsals. Look around; there are no other students here."

"Oh. Okay." The boy just smiles. "I guess I should get back to my room now and start cleaning. Sorry for bothering."

At once, the boy scurries off like a ten-year-old would and disappears after reaching the corridor.

Upon getting back into his seat, Mr. Saix has already missed nearly the other half of the song and can only see the ending wherein the Richardsons are all doing a different pose on every five counts before they hit the ground at the last beat of "Paparazzi".

Then, after a quick break, the second song "Poker Face" starts with the Richardsons all on the ground. Following Mr. Luxord's persistent insistence on using his suggestion, Demyx, Marluxia, Axel and Zexion are topless on the stage with only a pair of pants while Larxene wears a black mid-riff with black pants.

As soon as the electronic-like beat starts, all five slowly rise up in a very tantalizing manner. Each of them has a royal flush in their hands and is holding them like fans. And after the intro ends and the verse starts, they throw the cards up into the air while Larxene starts singing.

A little bit shocked although impressed at the way the five present it, Mr. Saix tells Mr. Luxord, "Is this really necessary? We might knock the audience unconscious with this number. Could we like tone down the seduction content of the dance?"

"You kidding? I'm actually enjoying this." Mr. Luxord gives a perverted laugh.

And out of nowhere, Mr. Saix takes out a huge claymore and slams the blunt end of it on his colleague's head, knocking the latter out.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooohhhh, oh, oh/ I'll get him hot/ Show him what I got/ oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooohhhh, oh, oh/ I'll get him hot/ Show him what I got." At this point of the song, again following Mr. Luxord's suggestion, Demyx and Marluxia pair up while Axel and Zexion go together. As soon as the line started, the pairs are all doing really not-for-children kind of body-rubbing and body-touching movements.

Then, both Mr. Saix and Mr. Xigbar get nosebleeds and are forced to stop the practice.

"Finally! They realize that this dance number is super getting out of hand. It's like we've become (censored word) for hire," Demyx tells Larxene.

"I know. I tried so hard not to like scream at you guys. But trust me, it looked kind of icky. I mean, it's like so (censored word). It would've been less ugly if the pairings were like boy-girl pairings not boy-boy!"

"Totally… I'd better have dancers in straight pairing doing that than…" Marluxia is interrupted by Mr. Saix who clears his throat to catch everybody's attention.

"Practice resumes tomorrow," Mr. Saix announces while covering his still-bleeding nose with a handkerchief.

All the dancers then pack their stuff and head outside. However, the Richardsons still need to change a bit before going back to their rooms. They are feeling so embarrassed, exhausted and angry all at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:02 p.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

Roxas, Namine and RR are already asleep in their beds while the Richardsons take turns washing their face and brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Now, it is Zexion's turn.

"Gosh, I never knew dancing AND singing would be so tiring," Larxene says tiredly as she walks over to her bed and climbs over to the top bunk.

"Neh, it wouldn't be that hard if it wasn't for that (censored word) Luxord!" Axel shouts angrily.

"Geez, Axel. You don't need to shout. We all know how you feel."

"Yah, like super-de-duper," Zexion calls out from the bathroom.

"But I got to admit the songs were pretty funky and cool. It's just I don't really like Mr. Luxord's ideas about our costumes and movements," Demyx says admittedly.

"Whatever… we have two more songs to learn tomorrow and we're done… at least," Marluxia says in his I-don't-really-care-but-as-long-as-we-finish-it tone. "But I'm not doing any more touching tomorrow. Because if I do, I am so quitting."

"Me too!" Demyx agrees.

"Me three!" Zexion joins in as he gets out from the bathroom, just finished brushing his teeth.

"Count me in," Axel says angrily. "Coz if I have to do another touching session like that, I'm so going to incinerate that (censored words)!"

"Well, I guess we all better get to sleep. After all, we need all the rest we can get until we do perform the dances on the week after next week's Friday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**that was chapter 28. loved it? Haha. Well, I think this chapter is probably the funniest. Hahaha.**_

_**I wonder what Vexen's up to. Any ideas? No? well, let's see. Anywho, rehearsals will be going on for like two weeks. Wow. That's a lot of time spent with Luxord who is… umm… never mind. Who cares about him anyway?**_

_**Hahaha. Hey, I wonder how the Christmas party performance will turn out to be. Disaster? Or a wonder? Or will it be cancelled due to something like a Heartless attack on the school which is technically on Kingdom Hearts itself?**_

_**Huh? I don't get it. Hahaha. Do you? Well, stick around to see the heartbreaking or the hilarious or the just-plain-weird-and-whacky ending of the story.**_

_**Leave a review if you liked this chapter. Hahaha. Thanks and see ya.**_


	30. What Came in December

_Chapter 29, it's here. Hahaha. What other alarming events awaits our protagonists? Another unexpected situation happens here and now. Hahaha. So read on and I sure do hope that you enjoy. Hehe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 a.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

Marluxia is the last one to finish using the bathroom. His siblings and cousins are beginning to get tired waiting for him to be done with the daily bathroom rituals.

"It's about time you finished, dude. We were about to give up on you," Demyx tells his brother. "Plus, Roxas, Namine and RR have already gone out for the first meal in the dining hall. But they said that they'll save us some of the best parts and a table."

"That's cool. But does anyone know who switched the labels of the shower gel and the shampoo and the conditioner?" Marluxia raises his eyebrow. "It took me a long time to figure that out and to re-label them properly again."

"What! The shampoo, the shower gel and the conditioner were all mixed up!" the other four exclaim in horror.

"Uh-huh. Why it wasn't a prank for me?"

"Gosh darn it! This was all Roxas and RR's idea! I can't believe I used something else for my hair," Axel says, outraged.

"Well, I'm taking a bath again first!" Larxene marches back into the bathroom for a second time now. "Ladies first!" And she slams the door shut.

"I'm next because I'm the youngest of us guys," Demyx declares.

"Then that makes me next," Axel says. Then, he points at Zexion and tells him, "And that makes you the last because you're the eldest of us."

"What! No fair. Haven't you heard 'elders first'?"

"No!" Demyx and Axel answer in unison. "We're going before you whether you like it or not. So deal with it."

"Why I ought to give you two a nightmare tonight!" Zexion answers back at them.

"Just you try! I'm going to soak all your books wet," Demyx says teasingly.

The three eventually end up in a squabble over who gets to be the next one in line to take a shower. Marluxia just looks at them nostalgically but smiles.

"Just like when we were kids. Fighting on almost about everything. We better get going soon," he says to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:01 a.m. – Dining Hall**

Roxas, Namine and RR are busy lifting up a huge red box into the dining hall, taking care not to drop it or even crumple the box. Slowly and carefully, they make it through the door. Namine then leaves the two boys to go look for a vacant table for them to place the box.

After about half a minute, she returns and guides her twin brother and her friend to the table. As they make their way through the hall, students stop their eating and give them curious looks. Upon getting to their table, Roxas and RR cautiously place the box onto the table.

RR lifts the lid off and sees two cakes in the box. The chocolate-colored one has sixteen candles and the names of Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx. The other one, a yellow-and-red cake with a lot of icing, has seventeen candles and the names of Axel and Zexion.

"I think they're going to love this," Namine exclaims gleefully. "I'm sure they know that we haven't forgotten their birthdays."

"I know, sis," Roxas agrees with her. "And to think all five of them are born on the same date with only a year separating Axel and Zexion from Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia."

"And guess who picked the cakes?" RR reminds them.

"You did." Both of them point at RR. "Anyway, we're going to make sure that today is their best birthdays ever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:16 a.m. – Dining Hall**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!" Roxas, Namine and RR sing to their friends as they unveil their surprise to the Richardsons. Then, the five blow out the candles, quickly forgetting their anger towards their roommates.

"Wow! You guys remembered!" Larxene screams in delight.

"That is so sweet," Axel adds.

Zexion gives Axel a what-in-the-world-was-that look. "Bro? That sounded like so…."

Unfortunately, Zexion doesn't finish his sentence because Demyx and Marluxia keep on saying "This is the best thing I've ever tasted on my lips" repeatedly.

"Yeah. This chocolate mouse is the best!" Larxene says as she takes a bite of her and her brothers' chocolate cake.

"Larx, it's mousse! Not mouse," Zexion corrects her.

"Whatever. This is delicious." Larxene doesn't seem to bother being corrected by Zexion as she greedily eats up her slice of the cake.

Demyx then goes over to Axel and asks, "Couz, if you're not going to eat yours, can I have it?" Demyx licks the icing off his lips.

"Stay away from my cake-y!" Axel shields his slice of the cake from Demyx.

Marluxia suddenly pops up behind Axel. "What about me? Can I have it?"

"What is wrong with you two? You're like sugar-crazy!" Axel cries out.

To answer her cousins, Larxene takes a pause in her cake-eating and tells him, "Oh. I forgot to tell you. When Demyx and Marluxia take a bite of any sugary treat, they go craving for more. Plus, they're going to be hyper right about the next 30 minutes."

Axel then runs for his and his cake's life with Marluxia and Demyx running after him with deranged looks for cake on their faces.

"Oops. Our bad?" Roxas says.

"No. That's Demyx and Marluxia for you. They're sugar addicts," Larxene tells him.

"My lips like sugar/ My lips like sugar…." Zexion breaks into a song as he takes a bite from his serving of cake.

Larxene, Roxas, Namine and RR stare at Zexion singing, with their mouths wide open.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for? Geez, I like to sing too. It's not always Demyx who has a talent for singing."

No response from the other four.

"What? Come on. Am I not supposed to sing?"

No response.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to eat and sing… Can you see them?/ They talk about us/ Telling lies and that's no surprise/ Can you see them?/ See right through them?/ They have no shields/ No secrets to reveal/ It doesn't matter what they say/ It just makes people play, heeeeey/ Our lips are sealed…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:44 a.m. – Little Theater**

Larxene is positioned at the center with her two brothers behind her, forming a triangle formation. On the other hand, Axel and Zexion continue the triangle by going on the opposite ends.

Then, the song begins.

"Let's have some fun/ This beat is sick/ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick/ Let's have some fun/ This beat is sick/ I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

Larxene twirls the baton expertly while holding a wireless microphone in her other hand and singing into it. The other four have been chosen as her back-up dancers.

While the Richardsons are performing and are being checked on by Mr. Saix, Mr. Xigbar is selecting nine dancers to ready up for the next song which is "Hush Hush".

As the chosen dancers proceed to the dressing room, Mr. Xigbar goes back to his seat beside Mr. Saix.

"Superior is going to love this program. I have a feeling he'll even dance along to the music," Mr. Saix tells Mr. Xigbar. "Don't you think so, Xigbar?"

"No idea, Saix. Because first of all, he never tells us his actual plans. Next, he has other business outside the school. You know, the lesser Nobodies. Third, I don't know how we can keep up with Luxord. That (censored word)! We should like chain him up every time he feels a little bit (censored word)!"

"Yeah. By the way, where is he? Looking for other boys again?"

"Nope. He got called in the intercom by the Superior just this morning when we were having breakfast. So I doubt he'll be returning to teach this bunch of dancers."

"I agree with you. But I wonder why Master Xehanort really picked these guys for the dance, do you?"

"Sure do. Because I hate Axel's guts. Not to mention Larxene's aura of intimidation hovering around her. Now that (censored word) is just creepy and horrifying."

"Whatever… how many songs are we supposed to teach them anyway?"

"I forgot. But it's all in the CD. Don't worry. We'll finish teaching this rough bunch… hopefully without much bruising."

"Geez, Xigbar. They're only kids. What can they really do to you?"

"I… I… I don't know. But anyways, look. It's curtain calls. Now, we have to rehearse the other nine. Dismiss the Richardsons with the Replicas. We're done with them."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Then, Mr. Xigbar gets out of his seat and goes to where the nine dancers are standing. He points at Yuna, Aerith and Rinoa who will be doing the singing part of the song although during the instrumental they will be each paired with a guy who is supposed to do tango-like dance movements.

Next, he looks at Riku and Sora. He examines them carefully before making up his mind that they and Kairi will be the "back back-up dancers" which are, in Xigbar's jargon, dancers who'll be dancing at the back as back-up dancers.

And so, with only Cloud, Squall and Tidus left, he tells them that they will be the three singing girls' partners in the instrumental portion of the song.

"Cloud, go with Aerith! Squall, go with Rinoa! And Tidus, you go with Yuna! Any questions? None? Okay, let the rehearsal begin!" Mr. Xigbar barks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:59 a.m. – Secretary's Office**

"Superior, Christmas is drawing near. What do you wish for as your Christmas present?"

"Nothing much, Vexen. Except five new and powerful Nobody minions. You didn't think that I'd just settle for Nobodies who barely have enough strength to push a marshmallow, now would you?"

"Of course not, Superior."

"Have strapped Luxord in the strait jacket yet?"

"Of course, Superior. Your wish has been already done."

"Excellent. I can't have him disgusting the soon-to-be neophytes of our Order. Not while they're still not in our grasp."

"Of course, Superior."

"Oh, and Vexen?"

"Yes, Superior?"

"Whip up a blizzard for me so that nothing and I mean nothing will escape the school grounds."

"An utmost brilliant plan, sir. To confine the entire student body in the institute's grounds so that we can easily capture them."

"Neh… I was thinking more of a snowstorm to just make them stay. Plus, I don't want anybody leaving this place if I don't get what I want just yet!"

"Of course, Superior. Your will shall be done."

"Dismissed!"

And without further ado, Vexen summons up a Corridor of Darkness and disappears into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that was Chapter 29. Lovely? Or not so lovely? Hahahaha.**_

_**Not so, right? Anyways, there'll be a few more chapters before Xehanort's plan initiates. Hehehe. In the two chapters, I want the students to have a little more fun before the chaos starts. And the inevitable end of this story. Huhuhu. All stories have to come to an end.**_

_**Such a pity…. Hehe. They would've all been rich and famous and still alive right now. Anyways, leave a review for me. Thanks. Hahaha. Hope you read the next chapter. Hahahaha.**_


	31. Meet the Outcast Again?

_Chapter 30. wow. Here it is. Hehehe. Another fun chapter. Hahaha. Probably. Hehehe. Thanks to those who have been favoriting and reviewing this story. Hahaha. Anyways, have a happy reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones. Hahaha._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:31 p.m. – A Nearby Cinema**

"Wow! That was a super amazing movie. Don't you agree, birthday… uhh… twins and triplets?" Roxas says.

"It wasn't that bad. Not bad. Not bad. Pretty good actually." Larxene comments on the movie they just watched.

"Totally. The way the effects went, it was really awesome," Axel says, still engrossed about the visual effects of the movie. "I mean, there were the explosions, the lasers, the …." He's even doing it with childlike actions.

The eight are walking back to their school after watching a movie, Roxas's treat for them. Right now, they feel pretty ecstatic and carefree. It is like nothing else mattered to them aside from being alive. Marluxia and Demyx are laughing at each others' jokes. Axel, Larxene and Roxas talk about what to do next while Zexion, Namine and RR mess with each other's heads with really intriguing trivia questions.

Suddenly, Demyx points at a black-and-gray-colored building with the sign that says "ARCADE" and screams, "Hey, look! It's a video game arcade! Come on! Let's go there!"

"Tokens are on me!" RR declares, showing off his wallet which seems to be full of coins as he shakes them.

"Last one there is a rotten egg," Larxene says and is already sprinting towards the arcade which is about 800 meters away. Electricity is sparking on her feet. Which is an obvious sign that she is augmenting her agility.

"No fair! You run pretty quick and far faster than any of us here!" Marluxia calls out to her.

"Yeah! We're slugs and snails compared to you, ya know," Demyx adds.

"Not to mention, she can even catch up to a car that's already speeding up to about 80 kilometers per hour," Zexion agrees with Marluxia and Demyx.

They then see Axel rocketing to the arcade. Literally as in fire is coming out from his feet.

As he passes by his awestruck brother and cousins, he says, "Then we just have to break the rules."

"Okay… you asked for it." Demyx summons up a giant tsunami out of nowhere and leaps about 10 feet into the air. He lands on the crest of the tsunami and uses his hydrokinetic powers to "ride the wave" itself. "Look! I can surf even without a surfboard or proper training yet! Totally riding a totally awesome wave, dude! See ya at the finish line or should I say the arcade, Maru and Z!"

"No fair. Cheaters!" Marluxia calls forth a cyclone of cherry blossoms which surround him, making him look like a human tornado. "Let's see how you guys can beat me when I ride on the winds."

After his cousins and brother leave him behind, Zexion takes out a book from his pocket. "Heh, I always keep one for an emergency. Let's see how they like it when I win." Like what he did in the cosplay incident, he rides on the hoverboard-ish book.

As the five birthday celebrants rush to the arcade, Roxas, RR and Namine scurry after them.

"Wait up, you guys!" Roxas shouts.

"They're very eager beavers. And man, they like competing with each other," Namine says, panting already.

"It's okay. Let them have their day. Besides, Vexen and Xigbar say that the moment is near and we'll finally stop this charade," RR tells her.

"And there's that too. We have to do whatever the Master tells us to do even if it means giving up our lives," Roxas says.

"I know that. But do you think those five think something's sort of different about us?" Namine asks them both.

"Don't think so. They don't have much of a clue." RR grins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:40 p.m. – The Video Game Arcade**

The building is eight storeys high. Colored black and gray against the bright red-orange afternoon sky, it is easily seen from afar not because of its color. No, not that. Not that at all. The only reason why Demyx spotted it so easily is because that building is the only one in the vicinity.

And still being the undisputed fastest of them five, Larxene reaches the building first. But then as nears the building's glass doors, she sees another teenager, waiting there outside and staring at the "CLOSED" sign hanging from the inside.

"Hey!" she taps on the kid's shoulder.

He turns around. "Oh, hi there. I didn't hear you coming nor noticed your reflection on the glass doors. So what brings you here? The arcade's closed for the time being. I don't know… renovations maybe?"

Before Larxene could answer, Axel unintentionally catches her and the guy in a flying tackle as he wasn't able to control his steering and all. The three crash into a wall with the boy taking the full brunt of the forceful impact.

"I'm really sorry." Larxene helps the boy back on his feet. She points at her cousin. "Forgive my pathetic fiery cousin."

The boy takes one look at her "pathetic fiery" cousin and goes like, "Axel's your cousin? Oh, you must be Larxene. I'm sorry. It just came to my head right now. I was feeling a little bit… no wait, I probably spaced out. Yeah, I do that all the time."

"Right… I have a feeling we've seen each other before." Larxene looks at the boy really closely.

"We're classmates, remember? Well, before the new teachers made the Grade 10 have two sections." The boy smiles at Larxene and Axel.

Axel gets up. "Hey! It's you! Auscott! Long time no see!"

"Yeah. I've been busy lately."

"Doing what?" Axel demands to know.

"Cleaning. Cleaning my and my roommates' room. You see, my roomies aren't very technically clean people." The boy smiles again. "Plus, cleaning is like one of my specialties. Hobbies… whichever."

"I see." Larxene nods her head.

"INCOMING! LOOK OUT, YOU GUYS!"

Axel, Larxene and Auscott turn around and see Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion in a bunch, hurtling straight towards them like a meteor. The warning had been too late anyway for both Axel and Auscott to move. But luckily for them, Larxene is there. She grabs both guys' by their shirts and flings them aside. At the last minute, she jumps over to the other side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:00 p.m. – The Video Game Arcade**

"You guys should be more careful next time. You guys are lucky I'm even around," Auscott says with a smile as he places his hand on Demyx's kneecap which had been scraped badly from the crash just a few minutes ago. He hadn't been injured from both crashes: both the first and the second. Neither a scratch, a bruise nor any injury at all.

Roxas, Namine and RR watch as Auscott's eyes suddenly glow blue and Demyx's wound instantly heals. Next, he does the same on Larxene who had several scratches on her arm.

Same goes for Axel who had cuts on his leg, Zexion who had his elbow grazed and Marluxia who had a bruise on his thigh. Auscott just places his hand on the affected part and after his eyes glow blue, the pain and everything else seems to go away.

"So this is how it works. At least, I know how to put my new power to good use. Although I'm starting to feel that there are cuts on my elbow, arm and leg and a bruise on my thigh," Auscott says to himself as he stands up after fixing Marluxia's injury.

As he gets up, he does feel his pants brushing against the cuts on his leg which are supposed to be there. He also feels pain when he rubs his hand on his thigh as well as his arm and elbow hurts when the inner surface of his long-sleeved shirt brushes against his skin.

"Are you okay?" Demyx catches Auscott as he staggers because of the throbbing pain all over his body.

"I think you're hurt." Marluxia goes over with Demyx and tries to assist his brother in getting Auscott back up to his feet.

"Could you do just whatever you've done to us to yourself?" Axel asks, a little worried about Auscott's well-being.

"No. I can't. Whatever I've done to you guys don't work on myself. Trust me," Auscott says with a weak smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Don't be silly. We have to help you. It's the least we can do after you've healed our wounds," Larxene offers.

"Before I forget, happy birthday!" Auscott greets them.

"Wow! Thank you so much. Okay, hold still. We're going to try and help you get back to your room." And the five Richardsons escort the boy back to their school's living quarters with Roxas, Namine and RR lagging behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:09 p.m. – Living Quarters (Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Auscott's Room)**

Auscott is resting on his bed, covered in his blankets. He has invited the Richardsons and their three other friends to stay in the room for a while and check it out.

"This place is soooooo clean. I can't believe it." Larxene's eyes sparkle as she walks around the room, marveling how spick and span the place is. "Everything's so organized. Nothing out of place."

Roxas, Namine and RR sit on a bed adjacent to where Auscott is lying down whereas Axel and Zexion look at the furniture in the room. There are four cabinets in the room but not as big as the ones in their own room. Three of them look pretty plain but the fourth one has stickers and posters of anime and video game characters all over it.

"Avid gamer are you not, Auscott?" Axel asks him.

"Yeah."

Zexion tells him, "How come you get to tidy the room up? Not Cloud? Not Squall? Nor Tidus?"

"They just hate cleaning" is all the boy could say.

"So you're not like a normal human in this school, are you?" Zexion is curious about the boy being like them, having weird powers and all.

"I don't know for sure. But I know several students who are not as well. The school pretty much accepts anybody who's anybody as long as if they have any unnatural powers they shouldn't use it in school."

"I see… you ever displayed your powers before to non-powered students?" Axel asks.

"Nope. I didn't even think I would have any powers," the boy says with a smile. "Though I did wonder sometimes why I just suddenly feel like I was different from the others."

"Uh-huh. And who do you just think are those students who do have powers?" Larxene joins in the conversation.

Auscott laughs and points at them. "You five. Don't get me wrong but the first time I laid my eyes on you five at the cafeteria I already knew you were all special. Special in the sense that you had something that the others don't."

"Know what? You guys can come here anytime you want. You five are more interesting than my roommates," Auscott continues. He then looks at Roxas, Namine and RR. "What about you three? I don't normally get visitors like you guys, you know. So you should each talk." Auscott smiles.

"Ummm… okay," Namine says shyly. "It's Christmas so any idea what you want to wish for?"

Soon enough, they break into a friendly conversation about Christmas and Christmas gifts. Happy Christmas-related stuff.

Meanwhile, Demyx picks up something that looks like a toy. He lifts it up and finds out that it is a handheld gaming device. He asks Auscott who owns it; to which the boy nods, saying that it's his.

Marluxia, curious about what his little brother has found, goes over to Demyx's side and watches his brother while Demyx turns the thing on and starts playing "Naruto: The Path of the Ninja 3".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:34 p.m. – Little Theater's Dressing Room**

Rehearsal practice just ended for the remaining four songs: "Hot N Cold", "Hush Hush", "When I Grow Up" and "Pump It".

All nine dancers are changing into new clothes since the movements for the songs had been very challenging and quick. And they are all sweaty, sticky and feeling a lot icky. The movements hadn't been particularly tiring but they just need to be executed quickly.

After a few minutes, Cloud, Squall and Tidus leave the room first. They didn't feel like staying behind. Besides, they are feeling a bit hungry from the practice and could use a bite to eat.

As soon as Sora is done changing, he asks Riku and Kairi, "Guys, what kind of present do you think should we give the Richardsons? After all, it's their birthday."

"Today? Today's their birthday?" Rinoa blurts out in shock.

"Yep," Riku replies to Rinoa's question. Then he faces Sora and Kairi. "Don't worry. I got our surprise ready."

But Yuna can't help overhearing about them having a surprise and asks Riku, "Can we join you birthday surprise thing for them?"

"Sure. I don't think anything's wrong with that," Sora immediately answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that was Chapter 30. enjoy? Hehehe. Hope you did.**_

_**Sing with me. "You change your mind (change your mind)/ Like a girl (like a girl)/ Changes clothes (changes clothes)/ Yeah, you PMS like Larxene, I would know." Hahahaha. Technically, Axel or Xemnas or any other two-syllable name would work. Hahahaha.**_

_**Anyway, let's see what's going to happen at the evening of their birthday. I think it's going to be fun. And let's see what Riku has planned for Larxene. Hahaha.**_

_**Wow, so much good stuff. But then, there'll be the bad stuff. Yech. And the nasty. Blegh. Anyways, leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks.**_


	32. Wishes That Will Never Come True

_Chapter 31 here. Who likes the circus? What about the song "Circus"? hahaha. Just messing with ya. Hahaha. Anywho, who would've expected they have a birthday in December. Still, this is another fun chapter for me to work with. Hahaha. So enjoy, sit back, relax and read to your heart's content and delight. Love your reviews, dudes and dudettes! Hahaha._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:11 p.m. – A Nearby Carnival**

"Oooooohhhhhh. It's been a long time since we've been to carnival," Axel says as his eyes stir around the place. It had been almost six years ago since he, his brother and his cousins last set foot in carnival before.

"I knew it. You guys are so going to love this," Riku says with a funny look on his face. "There are Ferris wheels, game booths, roller coasters and many more."

"Yeah. So who's up for the Entwining Twin Dragons ride?" Sora points at a roller coaster with a lot of loops and drops. "It looks fun. Kairi, you?"

"I'll go." Kairi grabs Sora's arm.

"Anyone else?"

As expected, Demyx and Marluxia raise their hands and go off with Sora and Kairi to start falling up at a very long line for the ride, leaving Riku, Larxene, Zexion and Axel behind.

"Say, want to go to the game booths and win something for yourselves?" Riku invites Axel, Larxene and Zexion.

"Sure! You're on. I'm going to win as usual," Larxene says boastfully. It isn't an empty boast though.

"Yeah. But the last time you tried that thing with the hammer to see who can ring the bell when you hit the platform, you technically… umm… what's the word again, Zexion?"

"It's 'cause an earthquake', Axel," Zexion answers his brother. "And man, did all those people run for their lives."

"Shut up, you two!" Larxene slaps both of her cousins' faces immediately.

She then looks for Riku but can't find him as of the moment. But after five seconds, she sees him already trying to win a huge plush doll at the booth where he is supposed to hit three bottles in a pile in one shot with only three tries.

The three then rush over to Riku. He already had a complete miss and a half-miss which was a throw that only hit two bottles.

"Gosh, Riku! Can't you hit all three of them in one shot?" Larxene exclaims with a playful but scornful tone in her voice.

Riku apparently ignores her and throws his last ball. Still, he is only able to knock off only two bottles.

"Easy for you to say. You're a…."

"Finish that sentence, dear cousin Axel, and you'll be the one that I'm going to throw at that pile of glass." Larxene looks at Axel very threateningly.

The booth's attendant then looks at Zexion like the latter is his customer about to pay for a game.

"I'm not going to play. Larxene, why don't you try? I'll pay for you," Zexion says as he hands over a wad of bills to the booth's attendant.

As soon as she gets hold of the three balls, she tells Riku to watch how a professional winner does it. Then, she starts hurling the balls at the pile of bottles.

After about five games, the four take a walk around the carnival to enjoy some sights. Riku is bringing three bagfuls of plush dolls while Larxene is whistling. Axel and Zexion are now bickering about what to do next.

"We should try that Octopus Ride!" Zexion says.

"No, we should try the Elevator Drop!" Axel disagrees with his twin brother.

"Says who?"

"Says your brother!"

"I'm the older one here!"

"Yeah so? You're old! But I'm the younger one! I should have my way!"

"NO! The elder one's way first!"

"NO! Younger one's first!"

Larxene then goes between them. "If you two scream another word, I'm going to make sure you two are going to look like Frankenstein's bride. Complete with wedding gown, afro hair and black make-up!"

At once, Axel and Zexion zip their mouths, full of fear. Neither one of them want to challenge Larxene's authority. She may be a girl and the younger one but she has the terrifying aura emanating from her.

Riku then appears behind Larxene, panting and still carrying the three bags of plush dolls she won from the game booth.

"I'm so tired of bringing these things around. They're huge!" Riku complains.

"No pain, no gain. At least you know you're gaining something, right? Besides, you're muscles could use a little bit of workout," Larxene replies half-mockingly.

Then, she turns to her cousins. "You two must be pretty lucky because Riku's here and he's trying so desperately to crack me up. Intentionally or inadvertently. So I've decided. Axel, you go to whichever ride you want to go on. Zexion, same goes for you. No questions?"

Her two cousins nod their heads meekly and go off their separate ways to the rides they each want to ride on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:58 p.m. – In the Carnival**

Marluxia and Demyx have just gotten off the ride after Sora and Kairi. The two groups have been separated from each other in the seating into the roller coaster because of too many people lining up for the ride and only one operator working.

They then meet up outside just in front of a cotton candy machine. Sora and Kairi are already eagerly eating their own cotton candy.

"Oooohhh, let's buy one, Maru. I want to have a bite!"

"Yeah. Let's go have one, Myx. I want something sweet for myself to eat right now! The shouting while riding on the rollercoaster did leave me hungry!"

But before the two can go buy themselves each a stick, both Sora and Kairi grab them and drag them off to the nearest ride which is the Classical Merry-Go-Round, an old-time favorite.

"Let's go, you two. Everybody likes going on the carousel. No one wants to miss riding it," Sora says as the two scream for cotton candy with deranged looks in their eyes.

"Yeah. Don't be such babies, Marluxia and Demyx. We'll buy you cotton candy when we're done with the carousel," Kairi seconds.

As both Demyx and Marluxia get on a horse in the merry-go-round, they look at the cotton candy machine, already thinking how many they will be ordering and what flavors they will be eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:35 p.m. – In the Carnival**

"The view from here is so breathtaking, Riku!" Larxene says as she looks over from the Ferris wheel which just stopped rotating.

"Yeah, I know." He goes up beside Larxene and looks out her window purposely. "Just like you."

"Aaaaawwww. That's so sweet to hear from a friend. It's been a while since I had new friends."

"Why?" Riku asks although he feels a little disappointed that Larxene thinks that they're only friends.

"Well, it's because I usually have to look after my little brothers most of the time. And you know Demyx and Marluxia. They're the type of brothers who are prone to be a bully's number one favorite target. As usual, the duty goes to the elder sister to protect her weaker brothers. I'm sure you know that. Or at least noticed it."

"Yeah, I understand. Everybody then fears you. Or makes fun of you if they're not scared."

"It's okay though. Remembered what happened during my first day in KHA?" Larxene gives Riku a remember-that-time look.

He blushes. "Okay. I admit it. I misjudged you. You're actually a nice…."

"Don't push your luck! I'm nice when I feel like being nice or when people are being nice to me or I'm just having a good day."

"Right. I mean, you're a great person. Wait, does that mean I'm a nice person or you're just being nice because it's your birthday?"

"A little bit of the first and a little bit of the second. But mostly it's because I just want to be nice to others… for a change."

"So what's your birthday wish?"

"I don't know. I've never made a wish before in my life. And it never occurred to me to ask for something during my birthday. How do you make a wish anyway?"

"Well, a wish is just like something you want. Sometimes, they'll happen. Sometimes, they won't. But mostly the act of wishing is just for fun. You what I mean."

"I see."

"So first you think of something you really want to happen. Then, you look up to the sky. And in your heart and in your mind, you imagine yourself asking the sky for that something to happen."

After a minute of profound thinking, Larxene draws a deep breath. She looks up and then says her wish to herself.

She opens her eyes and fireworks shoot out into the sky, forming a maginificent display.

"Happy birthday, Larxene! You're now 16!" Riku tells her.

Larxene catches Riku in a friendly hug. "You're like the closest non-family-related friend I'll ever have."

Riku just blushes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:47 p.m. – In the Carnival**

"First I was afraid/ I was petrified/ Thinking I could never live without you by my side/ And I spent so many nights/ Thinking how you did me wrong/ And I grew strong/ I learned how to carry on/ Oooooooooonnnnnnnn…" Marluxia and Aerith are singing together against Demyx and Rinoa, Yuna and Axel, Zexion and Tifa, and Sora and Kairi.

The five pairs are having a karaoke contest. It started when Sora and Kairi brought the Richardson boys into one of the booths. Then, after Tifa, Yuna, Aerith and Rinoa spotted them, they got all dragged into a karaoke booth.

"I don't want you to stay another minute/ I don't want you to say a single word/ Hush, hush, hush, hush/ Our love is broken/ I've already spoken/ Baby, hush hush." Both Marluxia and Aerith take a bow.

On the LCD screen, the score pops out. 91 out of 100!

"Not bad. But Demyx and I still won the challenge!" Rinoa shouts. "We got 95!"

Aerith, Yuna and Tifa challenge her to a dance contest with their partners. Rinoa agrees and grabs Demyx by the hand and drags him to another booth with a platform.

A disco ball then appears above their heads as they begin to dance. Not wanting to let Rinoa and Demyx win, Aerith and Yuna bring their respective partners over to the dance floor and start breaking out their moves.

Definitely against losing out on the competition, Tifa hauls Zexion by the collar since Zexion doesn't want to continue anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:12 p.m. – In the Carnival**

Unbeknownst to all the people in the carnival, there have been three unknown people in black cloaks, spying on the Richardsons. Right now, they are looking at Larxene and Riku meeting up with the others.

"Such a pity. This birthday will be their last," says the one with a feminine voice.

"Totally. Tomorrow, Mr. Vexen will be locking down the whole school in a snowstorm," says the other one with a masculine voice.

"This'll be fun to watch. Looks like they have new best friends aside from us," the third one points out.

"Don't be jealous, Roxas. It's not like we're best friends with them after all," says the female voice.

"Yeah. But don't worry. If we're still alive after Master Xehanort puts them under his palms, we'll be having more than enough time to be best friends with them," says the other one with a masculine voice.

"Uuuurgh…." One of the cloaked figures falls on the ground.

"Namine? Are you okay?" Roxas asks his companion.

"Yeah. Let's get back. I'm not feeling so well. Must be the food. Luxord is such a lousy cook!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 31 is done. Hahaha. Loved it? Hehe.**_

_**Something bad's happening to Namine. Uh-oh…. And more bad stuff is now going to happen. Vexen is going to summon up a snowstorm. Gasp.**_

_**Looks like this will be the last December and birthday the Richardsons are ever going to have. Huhuhuhu. Let's see what other dreadful chapters await us all.**_

_**This is going to be one heck of a tragic December…. "So give them reason/ To prove them wrong/ To wash their memory clean/ Let the floods cross the distance in their eyes…" Gosh, fate had indeed finally found them.**_

_**Leave a chapter for me…. I mean, a review. Hehe. Typo right there! Haha. Thanks.**_


	33. The Last Times to Sit Down, Laugh or Cry

_Here's the thirty-second chapter. It's up and running. Hahaha. So did you enjoy the last chapter? Do I hear a "yes"? What about a "no"? Okay. I'm a really nice guy so I don't really mind what you think as long as you tell me what you think about it. Hahahaha. Well, this is one of the last carefree chapters. Or the last… enjoy it. Hehehe. Anyways, go on and have a happy reading._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:20 p.m. – Living Quarters (Auscott, Cloud, Squall and Tidus's Room)**

Auscott wakes up from his sleep. He yawns for a bit. He turns to his right and looks at the clock on the dresser. He squints to see the time since he didn't want to go and turn on the lights because everybody else is sleeping.

"10:20 in the evening. Oh, I thought it's dawn already. I must have fallen asleep after the Richardsons and their friends left." He then feels his stomach grumbling.

He gets out of his bed and looks for his bag. He notices that while walking, his body didn't hurt anymore. No pain in the arms. No pain in the elbow. Nothing sore. Nothing wrong with his body.

"It must've healed almost too quickly." He smiles. "I technically must know how this ability works. But for now, I should take a few more winks before I practice again. Not to mention, a bite to eat."

He finds his bad right beside Squall's bed. He opens the zipper as quietly as he can. He reaches into the bag to grab a can of chips. After a bout five seconds of groping, he feels a smooth cylindrical surface. He takes it out.

But as he opens the lid, he finds out that it's already empty. He gives Squall a stern look.

"Jerk!" He looks at Tidus and Cloud as well who are also sleeping. "And I'm guessing you two had a share of it. But it's all right. I understand. The younger ones must prioritize the elders. Nothing more."

And Auscott walks back to his bed and goes back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:00 midnight – KHA Rooftop**

"He wanted a snowstorm? I'll give him a snowstorm. A snowstorm with added surprises. I hope the Richardsons like a never-ending winter," the man says evilly. "The Superior is always 'those kids are so this, those kids are so that.' Why I ought to exterminate them! Accidentally, that is!"

He stands on the rooftop with a huge shield. He looks down below. The school is quiet. The students are all asleep. And now is the perfect time for Vexen to unleash a snowstorm. The students will never know what hit them tonight.

"I used to be the Superior's favorite. Only I. And just what he thinks those five kids can do to our organization. Play video games? Make homework? They're useless. I am not having them as my fellow comrades in the group. I will not allow it. Even if Master Xehanort will push it so. Never. As long as I breathe, they will never taste neither joy nor bliss ever again."

The man lifts his right hand up and a white orb appears over the hand. After which, he throws the sphere up into the clouds and into the dark sky. There is thunder and lightning. Then, snow begins to fall on the lush green lawn of the school. Soon, only a thick endless white mantle surrounds the school.

"Like they say, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' Not to mention, the darkness and the cold will literally take their last few breaths away," he snickers. "This is going to be a musical show I wouldn't want to miss."

He takes out a pocket watch from his pants' left pocket. "Looks like the dawn shall be breaking soon. It'll be a week from now until I see my own plan to fruition. Watch and see my Master how powerful I really am. And then, you shall have no more need of those petty children."

Then, he disappears into a Corridor of Darkness, full of malice and spite.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:02 a.m. – Living Quarters (Richardsons' Room)**

"Wow… that was one extreme evening," Demyx says as he wakes up from his bed. "Hey, Maru! You awake?" He puts his hand down to the side of the bed and waves it wildly to try and wake up his brother.

"Yeah. Just stop hitting me or I swear I'll stuff several blossoms of azalea down your throat."

"Okay. You don't need to be so mean." Demyx is about to break into tears again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, little brother. Don't cry." Marluxia comes out of his bed and goes up to Demyx's bunk. He sits beside Demyx. "Come on, you know I was joking. Right?"

Demyx wipes his eyes with his hand.

"Marluxia! Are you making Demyx cry again?" Larxene's voice echoes from the bathroom.

"No, sis. I'm fine. Just emoting… again. As usual," Demyx replies to his sister.

"Oh, okay. You guys better wake both Axel and Zexion up. We still have another rehearsal coming up this morning," Larxene says.

"Sure." Marluxia and Demyx hop off the top bunk.

"Say, Maru. Is it really snowing outside?" Demyx rubs his eyes upon seeing flask after snowflake falling on the ground from their room's windows.

"Yeah. I know. I must be dreaming."

"It IS December! Yay, Santa Claus!"

"But we're not in Christmastown, Maru."

"I don't care. Snow means it's really December. And on December, there's Christmas! Yeeha! I can just smell the spirit of holiday season blooming in the air." Marluxia spins around like a bride with a wedding bouquet in his arms.

"Are you just being all flower-headed today? Hello, it was December since like last two weeks. That's why we had our birthday just yesterday." Demyx looks at his brother, feeling very out of place.

"Whatever, Demyx. It's Christmas again! It'll be wonderful."

"I said this morning not next year, you two," Larxene screams at her brothers' delaying the orders she just told them to do.. "Don't bother RR, Roxas and Namine. They're not practicing today. Mr. Xigbar said so."

"Okay, okay." And at once, the two brothers begin to move faster. They go over to their cousins' bed and proceed to wake them up.

On the other hand, their three other roommates are still happily snoozing on their beds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:39 a.m. – Little Theater**

"Just dance/ Gonna be okay/ Da-da-doo-dum/ Just dance/ Spin that record, babe/ Da-da-doo-dum/ Just dance/ Dance, dance, just just dance." The Richardsons are all doing the routine perfectly.

"First, left foot forward. Then, right foot forward. Left foot at the back of right foot. Right foot to the side and then the left foot put diagonally in front of the right," Axel mutters to himself silently while the music is going on. He is trying to remember all the steps. "Next, left foot back. Right foot diagonally in front of left. Then, left foot back. Right foot back to left foot's side." Axel stops. He can't remember the next step.

Larxene looks at him and wants to help so that they don't have to redo the entire four songs again. But she can't tell him anything since she is singing. On the other hand, Marluxia and Demyx can't help too because they now have different steps from Axel.

Zexion whispers to Axel, "Left foot forward. Left foot back to original place. Left foot side. Repeat twice. Then, left shoulder front. Retract it and right shoulder front. Repeat twice. Then, spin."

"Thanks, bro."

"Don't mention it." Zexion grins.

Meanwhile, the backstage isn't pretty silent. The girls are all screaming as the Richardson boys finish their dance and take off their sweaty shirts at the backstage.

"Geez! Can't you guys like take off your clothes somewhere decent?" Larxene asks her cousins and brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:10 a.m. – Living Quarters (Auscott, Cloud, Squall and Tidus's Room)**

"Huh? I can't find my Gameboy anymore! Nor can I find those UMDs or cartridges! Everything!" Auscott yells in frustration. He throws all the things from the dresser on the floor. "No PSPs. No nothing!"

He goes over to another cabinet. "I'm sure I put it here somewhere."

The room is now in a mess. Auscott has been trying to find those gaming devices since the moment he woke up this morning. Clothes are scattered all over the floor. Notebooks and bags are almost everywhere. And he still can't find the stuff.

"I'm pretty sure I still played with it before taking a shower."

He retraces back his steps into the bathroom. He tries the toilet, the sink, the shower area, almost every single imaginable place in the room. And he still can't find them. He scratches his oddly-colored hair and sulks on his bed.

Soon enough, he starts to clean up the room. All the while, he wonders, "Don't tell me that the next thing that's going to happen is a freaking siege on the school for something sort of out-of-this-world. And I still can't find my stuff."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:46 p.m. – KHA Hallway**

"Are you sure you're okay, Namine?" Roxas asks his sister. "You look so weird and all."

Namine lifts her hand and places it on her now-pale face. "I don't know."

"You've been releasing one energy wave after another. You must be feeling very weak right now," RR tells her. "We should take you to Vexen."

"Yeah." Roxas agrees. "Vexen told us that we three are part of his and Master Xehanort's master plan. We can't just let you continue on like this. Trust me, he'll fix you so we can do the mission thing together."

"Okay," Namine says weakly. She staggers on her feet and falls.

Roxas catches her in the nick of time. "Be careful, sis."

"Yeah, we cannot have any more unlikely events to ruin THE PLAN," Vexen says as he suddenly appears behind Roxas, Namine and RR.

"Vexen, Namine isn't…."

"Isn't feeling well? She isn't feeling well, RR?" Vexen says with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah," both RR and Roxas answer Vexen.

"Great. With one down, the two are sure to follow. Well, this means I have got to test out the Last Resort Potion," Vexen groans to himself.

Namine lifts her head up. She asks Vexen, "Am I going to be okay?"

"Yeah, you will be." Vexen takes her from Roxas's arms. He walks to his lab with Roxas and RR accompanying him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:03 p.m. – KHA Playground (Swing Set)**

Riku is on the swing set. Alone. Pretty unusual since Sora and Kairi are oftentimes found with him. He looks pretty down right now and he doesn't even seem to want to swing. He's just there to let out whatever is bothering.

He finds the coast clear. Most of the other kids are gone; some, back to the school; others, going elsewhere. He didn't care. He is alone now and that's what matters to him.

He is about to let his tears out when suddenly he hears a familiar voice calling out to him. "Riku? What are you doing here?"

He wipes his eyes with his hand first before turning around. Still, without the tears, it is pretty easy for the girl to tell that he is about to bursts into tears.

"Nothing. Just here, you know. Just…" Riku doesn't finish his sentence.

"You've been crying, haven't you?"

"No, I was… I mean, no. I don't cry. Come on, me crying?" Riku puts up a fake smile.

"Don't come on me, Riku. I know when people cry. I have like two brothers who cry a lot so I can really tell when other people have cried or not." She laughs. "But no, it's no big deal to cry. Sit down and tell me about it. Cry if you want to. It'll make you feel better, I promise."

As per the girl's suggestion, Riku cries and tells his whole heart out. About having a crush on a girl but not being sure on how she thinks about him. About not even sure what to do now since it's like they'll never be more than friends.

"It's okay, Blue Boy. You'll have your chance with somebody… someday. Just not now."

"Okay, I guess so."

"Just make it's actually a girl because if on your wedding day, and I find out it's a guy. I'm gonna so kill you." Her hands are now sparking with electricity.

"Hey! I'm not…."

"Yeah, I know. You're not. Just messing with ya. See you around. I got to and check on Demyx and Marluxia. They're probably feeding off the school's fridge for ice cream and chocolate. And they know they're not supposed to eat chocolate." Larxene waves goodbye to Riku and runs back to the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That was Chapter 32… Larxene's just so clueless sometimes. Hahaha. But terrible things lay ahead of us. Just terrible things.**_

_**Anyways, Marluxia is so wrong about the snow outside. It's not symbolizing Christmas. It's symbolizing the end of their untroubled days as beings with intact hearts. Oh well, nothing lasts forever.**_

_**Hehehe. Moving on, where are Lexaeus and Xaldin? Probably assisting Xehanort…. Or… they're probably giving Luxord psychological tests.**_

_**Oh dear, the frost's begun to nip down the evergreen tree of joy.**_

_**Leave a review for me if you liked this chapter. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks.**_


	34. Rain of Heartless! Run for Your Hearts!

_I hate wanting to end this story. But like as the dream went to me, this happened. So here we go. Chapter 33. Don't worry there'll be a few more chapters after this and another story. Hahaha, so anyways, enjoy and have a happy reading. Hehe. By the way, time skip again. From beginning to end of the chapter. Hehe._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:55 a.m. – a KHA Grade 10 Classroom – Section B – Homeroom Period**

He's particularly early today. The rest of the chairs in the room are empty. Obviously, it's either his classmates are still taking a shower or they are still eating their breakfast in the dining hall.

He gets out from his seat which is in the dead center of the room as well as everybody. He walks over to the window. It's snowing harder than the last week. The only thing he could see from outside is white and a little bit of the trees.

"I feel like we're all going to get buried in snow sooner or later. Man, it didn't snow this hard before." The boy runs his hand through his hair. He is wearing a black shirt with grey long sleeves protruding from the black shirt's sleeve and khaki pants. "Last week's temperature was still 24C with the snow already which explains why both Marluxia and Demyx were all screaming for more ice cream."

"But it's now like 16C… I don't understand the sudden change." He pauses. "Maybe it's another paranormal thing."

Suddenly, he sees black dots falling from the sky outside. As they land on the snow, two tiny yellow dots appear on them. The black figures look very humanoid. They have feet and legs. A pair of long ears and yellow dots for eyes.

"That's weird… now, where have I seen those stuff before." The boy looks at them intently and gasps. "Heartless? In here? Has the whole world gone berserk? First, it was only in a game. Although I did notice the similarity of the worlds, this is just crazy. Like, the Twilight Town looked exactly like the real Twilight Town here. Is this a crazy future planned for all of us? This is nuts. But I'm going to run for my freaking life… just to be safe!"

He runs out of the room, leaving his bag behind, as the Heartless approach the room's window and breaks into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:10 a.m. – KHA Hallway**

There is mass hysteria among all the students. It only had been a few minutes ago when the secretary announced in the intercom that weird black creatures are invading the school. He also warned them not to let those creatures catch them because they can turn humans into their kind.

Despite the situation, the Richardsons stay calm at a corner, carefully planning out something.

"Listen to me, Axel, we are not just going to run! We have to think about it carefully. Xehanort and his men have their eyes on us!" Larxene yells in frustration as Axel tries to insist on just plain fleeing away without thinking.

"If we get, we get caught. End of story. Then, we should just die at the hands of somebody's light. Whatever!" Axel answers her angrily.

"We don't have to time to argue, bro. This is our chance if we ever want to live normal lives again," Zexion says.

**---------------------------------Intermission Flashback----------------------------------------**

It had been three days after their birthday. Larxene was prowling around the campus for personal reasons. Well, actually, she just wants to scare the crap out of one of the teachers.

Then, she hears somebody say her name. She listens carefully to where the noise is coming from. She tiptoes lightly on her feet and finds the source of the conversation.

It is coming from Mr. Xehanort's office.

"It's nearly the right time, Vexen." Obviously, this is Xehanort.

"I know, Superior. By next week Friday, you shall have your presents ready." This one is Vexen's.

"See to it that I do not have to force them to my will. Is Namine ready?"

"Yes, sir. She is up to optimal conditioning. She had few bugs but I sorted her out. And she's ready to change the way how Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Axel and Zexion's thinking into serving you."

"Excellent. But make sure they stay under my control or else I'll have to deal with you."

"Of course, sir. At once, when the timing is right, we shall have the power of the five strongest hearts in this school. And then, Kingdom Hearts is ours for the taking."

"But don't force them to become Nobodies yet. Their hearts are just as vital to open the gates since there is no Keyblade hero as of yet. You know, Maleficent being able to exterminate any keyblade-wielders as soon as she finds them."

"I know. That pesky witch. Interfering with our plans."

"No, not at all, Vexen. She's actually helping us."

"How so?"

"Well, she went on a rampage in Traverse Town the last month. And the poor Richardsons now have nowhere to go. They should might as well stay here and be our minions."

The two cackle evilly, giving Larxene goose bumps. And at once, she remembers that night when they were talking about that freaky prophetical game. Realizing that their secretary and teachers and roommates are deranged psychopathic murderers of some sort in a weird deal, she runs off in search for her brothers and cousins to tell them of the bad news.

**--------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------**

"They're Nobodies, Larx. Not deranged psycho whatevers," Demyx corrects her.

"Whatever. So we have to like be so careful not to make as much of a racket."

"Remember what Mom used to tell us when we were kids. About people who succumbed to the darkness and lost their hearts. I only thought it was a legend. Well, Mom said so," Marluxia says sadly.

Larxene leads the group while Zexion watches their back and covers their tracks with his illusionary power. However, despite these precautions, Axel manages to trip on an aptly-misplaced paint can which causes a huge noise.

Adding to the bad luck, the entire faculty hears the noise and comes bursting out of their room, immediately spotting the five kids.

"Now, Axel, you've really done it." Zexion helps his brother up.

"Wow, looks like you guys are going somewhere. Unfortunately, we're not letting you," Xaldin tells them as he summons up his lances.

After which, his companions do the same. Luxord, his cards; Vexen, his shield; Lexaeus, his tomahawk; Xigbar, his gun.

"Hey where's Saix?" Xigbar asks.

"Probably in the CR. He's being aloof so lately. Wonder why…." Luxord replies. He turns to the five teenagers. "Oh well, I'll have a fun time ravishing your youthful bodies after I knock you all out!"

Zexion blasts Luxord and Xigbar with a beam of energy from the his hands while Marluxia uses this instant to summon up thousands of thorny vines to ensnare the two Nobody attackers.

"Ravish that, you evil pervert!" Marluxia sneers as the vines catch their target.

"Well, I can always teleport." In the blink of an eye, Xigbar disappears and reappears behind Marluxia.

Zexion points at Xigbar and laughs. "Well, you're still not doing any good. You teleported yourself with the vines since they already pierced your skin."

"I'll get you for this, Emo Boy and Flower Boy!" Xigbar screams.

"Call us any names you want but you're pretty pathetic," Marluxia replies.

Whilst Marluxia and Zexion are fighting Luxord and Xigbar, Axel goes head to head against Vexen.

"What's the matter? Your head on fire?" Vexen mocks Axel. "Why don't you chill?" he unleashes several icicles at Axel.

"Don't count on it. I'm turning up the heat to a thousand degrees, old man," Axel answers back smartly. He discharges several fireballs from his hand to melt the sharp icicles.

Vexen then tries to blast Axel with a white beam that would freeze anything it gets into contact with. Axel jumps away and a stream of fire erupts from his left hand like a flamethrower.

Meanwhile, Larxene is blasting one lightning bolt after another at Lexaeus who has just coated himself with earth to deflect Larxene's attacks. He then charges at Larxene.

"Larx, Down, Down, Square, Circle, Circle!" Demyx shouts.

"Demyx, this is not a game!" She screams. Then, Larxene hitches up an idea. "Demyx, blast this rock-head with your water cannon thing like in Pokemon!"

"Okay, sis. It's time for a Hydro Pump!" Demyx puts both his hands forward and a strong jet of water hits Lexaeus pushing back against the wall.

"Myx, add some water at Vexen's feet. But don't make him notice!"

"Right on, sis…. Done!"

"Okay, lil bro. Tell Zexion and Marluxia to get behind me along with you coz things are going to start a-popping." Larxene smiles as she puts her two hands, sparking with electricity, on the wet ground.

She electrocutes both Lexaeus and Vexen but not to the point of death just to the point of unconsciousness. The Richardsons then make a mad dash to the right wing of the school where one of the lesser-known exits is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:03 a.m. – Gym**

There are more Heartless in the school now. Some of them are the original invading ones. The others are his schoolmates turned Heartless.

As he sees one of his classmates in the gym who are seeking shelter being turned into a Heartless, Auscott snaps. He goes into a blind rage, attacking all the Heartless in his sight. Bashing some of them into the wall. Flinging some at the each other. And some he looks at with his eyes glowing blue to drain them of all their energy.

"Nobody messes with my classmates. May they treat me badly or not!" Auscott seems to possess an angry look on his face. He is boiling with anger. "Because if they're gone, nothing will be the same ever again to me. Things are fine the way they are. And I can't allow this to happen."

He then takes a nearby Heartless by the arm and swings it around before hurling it into a vending machine.

"Come on, you Creatures of Darkness. I'm not afraid of you." He catches another Heartless by its earlike appendages and drains its energy until it stops struggling and becomes limp in his hands.

The door bursts open and more Heartless pour into the gym.

"Oh well, at least I know where to put my gymnastic skills to use." He cartwheels over to the black invaders who brace themselves for the boy's attacks. "Let's see how long you all can stand my attacks. Not very long, I suppose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:03 a.m. – Right Wing of KHA**

A man stops the Richardsons right in their tracks, telling them that the exit they are going to is blocked by even more monstrous Heartless.

"How do we know you're not lying to us so you can just turn us into Nobodies or whatever?" Zexion fires a question at him.

"You'll know because right now Xehanort is looking for you guys. By now, he has found his lackeys slacking off on the ground, unconscious."

"Yeah so?" Larxene gives the man a questioning look.

"If you hurry, you can all escape and we'll be all right. I promise. But now, we got other problems." The man points to more incoming Heartless.

"That doesn't prove anything at all."

The man snaps his fingers and a set of white-looking beings appear around him. He gestures to them to attack the black Heartless which they immediately do. "Does this?"

"Okay. But I'm keeping an eye on you, Saix," Axel tells him as the man opens a door and tells them to go in.

Then, Demyx and Marluxia, the last ones of the five, are about to go in when Saix instead pulls them into the door and closes it behind them.

"What was that for? It hurt me, you know." Demyx rubs his sore butt after both he and his brother fall on the floor.

"Don't ask. Xeha…" The door bursts open and there stand Xehanort with his arms on his waist, apparently aware of Saix's misdemeanor.

"Xehanort!" Marluxia says in disdain.

"Get out of here. I'll hold him," Saix tells the Richardsons. "Go if you value your lives! Go!"

The five Richardsons run off and disappear after reaching the corner.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you, Saix. I thought we had a connection." Xehanort summons up his Ethereal Blades.

"What? Are you saying you like guys?" Saix summons up his claymore as well and enters his battle stance.

"No, stupid. I had been hoping that you were my loyal servant and all."

"I'd never be your humble and loyal servant. What you have here is someone who wants to repent for all his sins! I despise you, Superior. To think about using these children for your own game."

"Hey! I didn't ask for a rain of Heartless, you know. And I know you did it, Saix."

"But I…"

"Shut up! Let's see if you really can hold me off, Saix. Let's begin! If you lose, I'm going to stuff down Vexen's Ultimate Obedience Potion down your throat. However, I would very much dislike marring your beautiful face." Xehanort touches his own face.

"Try me!" Saix blocks Xehanort's first strike.

At once, the two Nobodies fight with each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oh no! Don't do it, Saix. Don't! oh well, he did have a soft spot. Too bad it cost him his heart and his face.**_

_**Meanwhile, Auscott snapped! Now this is dangerous. Anybody knows his power now? Hahaha. Of course, you do. But if you don't. I don't really know what to do. Ahahaha.**_

_**Will the Richardsons leave the school for good? Can they? And where are the Replicas and Riku, Sora and Kairi?**_

_**Stick around for the next chapter. And let's see what it has in store for us all. Hehehe.**_

_**Leave a review for me if you liked the chapter. Thanks.**_


	35. End of the Original Story? Not Quite!

_Chapter Thirty-Four. Here we go. Hehehe. This'll be the last chapter written in the format that exists from the first ever chapter. The next three chapters will be in a sort of journal form. But it's not yet final although I do know they will have a different format. Anyway, enough of the small talk. We have to get to the big picture. Hahaha. So, go ahead. Read and enjoy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:45 a.m. – Right Wing of KHA**

"Now that had been pitiful." Xehanort looks at the unconscious Saix who is bleeding profusely from two slashes on his face from his own claymore. "I really liked your face. But you wanted a fight. Oh well, at least that X-shaped scar will remind you to keep in line."

Xehanort then heads off in pursuit of the fleeing Richardsons. "Now, it's time to do what I came here for."

And then, a Corridor of Darkness appears before him. Xehanort enters it, leaving Saix still unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

Meanwhile, the five are running as fast as they can with Larxene, leading the group. The rest of them are doing their best to keep up with her speedy running which she makes it look easy to do.

"Faster, you guys! Gosh, you're all so slow," Larxene says.

"You think we're running slowly? We're like running as fast as we can," Axel complains.

"Shut your yapping, Axel. You're going to wasting all that oxygen just to talk," Marluxia tells him quite frankly.

And they all continue to run until they reach the point where the way breaks into two directions: to the right and to the left. They all stand puzzled on which way to go since they have never seen this passageway her before.

"So, sis? Where do we go now? Left or right?" Demyx asks, feeling a lot more confused than his sister.

"I'm thinking left. But since I had never been here, then again maybe we have to the right," Zexion says.

"I don't know. But like Saix said, if we value our lives RUN! So let's go to the right." Larxene finally makes her decision.

"Okay. But technically, if this goes wrong again, it's not my fault," Axel says.

"Sure whatever."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Zexion tells them.

"Come on," Demyx and Marluxia yell at their red-headed cousin as Larxene and Zexion have already started running again while Axel still remains standing and panting for his breath.

"Oh, sorry. Wait up you guys!" Axel runs after them, not wanting to be left behind to be consumed by the Heartless. "Wait! I'm coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:01 noon – KHA's Right Wing Exit**

"Finally!" Axel pants. "We made it. Now just a few more steps."

But before the Richardsons can make it to the door, Xehanort appears out of nowhere, blocking the exit.

"Not so fast, you five. You're coming with me."

The five Richardsons are terror-stricken. They couldn't say anything from the shock that took over their body as they saw Xehanort right in front of them.

"Well, kiddies? Aren't you happy to see a responsible adult like me in such a forsaken place like this?" the man arrogantly announces.

"The only that's forsaken here are the pathetic look on your face, and your evil plans to take Kingdom Hearts for yourself," Larxene says.

"Touchy little girl, aren't you? Well, I've waited too long for this moment to use your hearts to open the Kingdom Hearts for my taking."

"Who do you think you are?" Zexion asks defiantly.

"Elementary, my dear boy. I am Xehanort. The most powerful being here right now. I was able to banish your stupid and ignorant principal, Ansem the Wise, into the Realm of Nothingness." Xehanort gives an evil laugh.

"Give me a break. So you think using our hearts will open up Kingdom Hearts anyway. Haven't you heard of the keyblade or something like that? It's like a super totally famous children's story which in this case is actually true since…" Demyx doesn't finish his sentence as Xehanort lets out an angry scream.

"Shut up! The Keyblade as of now is inactive because of certain events that caused it so."

"But why do you need us then?" Marluxia asks him bitterly.

"Stop asking me stupid questions," Xehanort finally shouts. "Knock them out, you stupid replicas! I don't make you live around here just to enjoy the scenery!"

"Huh?" All the five Richardsons are surprised at to whom Xehanort referred the order.

However, as soon as they wanted to know, RR, Roxas and Namine drop on them from above and knock them unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:36 noon – KHA Laboratory**

Zexion wakes up and sees that he has been tied up to a chair along with his cousins. He looks up and sees Xehanort along with RR, Roxas and Namine, all looking at them. The replicas are all standing beside one of the many shelves Vexen uses to display and situate his potions.

After about two minutes, Larxene and the others stir up. And Xehanort smiles.

"What do you think you're going to do to us now?" Larxene asks Xehanort.

"Well, first, I'm going to brainwash you three with this." Xehanort takes out a potion from a nearby bag. "Then, we're going to proceed to my plan. And then, I make you five into Nobodies."

"It's going to be wonderful," Roxas agrees.

Zexion notices that Roxas, RR and Namine are looking pretty different right now. Their pendants are gone. Their irises of their eyes are slowly changing from one color to another.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us why you're doing this to us, Roxas, RR and Namine?" Axel asks.

"First of all, they're not the real deal. They're just imperfect copies. Copies of your other three friends in your class. Thanks to Vexen's data samples of them. We made the perfect loyal servants. Second, we only gave them names so that they can fit in with you pathetic humans. And gosh, no one ever questioned their similarity to three other people in your class. Foolish young ones. And third… oh wait… there's no third point. Now you get it?" Xehanort explains.

Demyx raises his eyebrow. "Do I look like I don't understand English?"

Marluxia then looks at Roxas, RR and Namine. "So you guys were just using us? The whole friendship thing was a fake? Even the birthday surprise was a fake?"

"What does it look like?" Namine says unfeelingly. "We never really cared about you guys in the first place. We were only after our Master's desire to see you serve him."

"Yeah. Who would have thought you guys were such freaks." Roxas looks at them with dislike.

"And who would've wanted to take orders from you guys or even bunk with you?" RR adds.

These three statements stun the Richardsons into silence. It had been all a ruse. A façade. The five poor teenagers have been tricked all along.

Xehanort then approaches his tied-up prisoners while taking off the lid of the potion's container. "So if we're all done with our revelations, let's move on with my dastardly plan and get this show on the road."

But before he can get any nearer to the Richardsons, the door to the lab breaks down and three other people enter. Roxas, completely taken by surprise, accidentally pushes down the shelf he was leaning on.

The potions and the shelf fall on the ground. However, as the contents of each different potion spill on the floor, a peculiar chemical reaction happens, producing a thick crimson smoke.

"(censored word) it! RR, go turn on the ventilation system now!" Xehanort screams. "I can't see a thing."

Everyone in the room is coughing. Obeying his Master's wish although not being able to see, RR gropes around the room for the switch which would turn the ventilation system on.

After about ten minutes of coughing and feeling for the switch, RR finally finds it and turns it on. At once, the smoke begins to clear from the room. But as it does, two more unexpected things happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:02 p.m. – Gymnasium**

Auscott had been fighting off all the Heartless storming into the gym effectively. As a result, most of his other schoolmates stay relatively safe with him around. The Heartless' numbers are dwindling. And they are slowly starting to retreat.

"Cowards…" he mutters. "Oh well, at least it had been a good workout."

Suddenly, red smoke is coming out of the air vents from the gym's ceiling. At once, the smoke descends on all the students in the area. Sounds of coughing can be heard.

Soon enough as the smoke becomes thinner and thinner, Auscott sees most of the students now look way younger than they're supposed to be. Some of them have now aged back to 12 years old. Others to 10 years old. And there are still others who have become 9 years old again.

Auscott then looks at his hands. Nope, no change there. Not even in his height. He stayed the same after the smoke descended on them.

"Okay. So what am I going to do with a multitude of children? I certainly can't take care of all of them." His crazed psychotic murderous personality has apparently subsided.

Auscott scratches his head, trying to think of a way on how he could possibly put things back to normal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:09 p.m. – KHA Laboratory**

Demyx stares the orange-haired kid. His mouth wide open.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" the kid asks him.

"Sora?" Kairi taps on his shoulder. "You're now a five-year-old."

He looks at Kairi and Riku and screams, "You two? But how?"

"The potions must have caused a Fountain of Youth effect on all of us," Zexion says. "But why do I not feel any smaller or younger?"

"Umm… Zexion? We're strangely a little taller and bigger and older than I remembered," Axel tells his brother after looking at him.

"What the heck! We're in our twenties!" Demyx cries out. "This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

"Seriously?" Marluxia looks at his brother doubtfully. "My body does feel weird. And why do I get the feeling that this is so wrong?"

"Well, I don't like it. I feel so old," Larxene says. "I want my sixteen-year-old body back! Besides, I think I look way beautiful back when I'm still sixteen."

"SHUT UP!" Xehanort bellows. "Enough chitchat!"

Then, Sora begins to cry. "I want my mommy. Big brown man is screaming at Sora and he didn't do anything wrong! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"Kids! They are so annoying!" Xehanort puts his hands on his ears. "RR! Roxas! Namine! Do something!"

Roxas goes over to the three small children and picks them up in his arms. He tries to shush the crying Sora but to no avail.

"Well, if I can't do it in quiet, then I'm going to do it amidst the noise. RR, position those brats and steady them," Xehanort commands. "Demyx first!"

RR goes over to the Richardsons. He makes a fist and is about to punch Demyx who is wildly flailing now to escape. But Demyx accidentally steps on RR's foot which causes the replica to jump back and hold his foot in pain.

"Stupid replica! You just can't do anything right." Xehanort snaps his fingers.

Then, a chain of events happen. First, Roxas slowly turns back into a light, embuing the five-year-olds Sora, Kairi and Riku with the Element of Light. Next, Riku melts away into the darkness which envelops the five Richardsons despite the five actively rejecting it.

"What? What is this? Have I been sabotaged?" Xehanort asks after the loss of both his two replica servants.

Then, Namine releases three energy waves from herself before fading back into nothing. The first energy wave travels throughout the school disintegrating every single technological object. Computers, cellphones, gaming consoles, cars and the like.

The second wave erases everyone else's memories and reconstructs the entire terrain of Kingdom Hearts. Literally erasing the school of the surface of Kingdom Hearts. And the last one takes every single living being, Nobodies and humans alike, and transports them to different other worlds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That was Chapter 34. eh, complicated, isn't it? Hahaha.**_

_**I didn't tell Vexen to use the Last Resort Potion though. So it's his fault. Hahaha. Not mine.**_

_**Well, that's what happened. But wait. I still have about three in store for you. So stick around to read them.**_

_**Leave a review for me. hehe. Thanks.**_


	36. The Hollow Bastion Invasion Cutscene

_Officially not a chapter but it's a cutscene of Squall and Cloud after the events that happened in Hollow Bastion._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark clouds hover above the spires of Hollow Bastion. The children stop playing and look up to see the unusual phenomenon. The adults stop their work and look up as well as they notice the bizarre murky fog covering their bright skies.

Then, suddenly, black humanoid figures are raining down over them. Heartless! It's a Heartless attack. And in the center of them is a sorceress in a black mantle. She holds her scepter with a green orb up, forcing meteors to drizzle down from the sky.

At once, all the people start to scramble for their lives.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!" a sixteen-year-old boy calls out to his friend.

But she can't hear him. There is too much noise. Too much panic. People running for their lives as the Heartless jump on them one by one. If it's not about the Heartless, they are concerned about the onslaught of the falling rocks from the sky.

"That's enough, Squall!" another girl grabs his hand and pulls him over to several other teen-aged children as they run for their safety.

"No, Yuffie! I can't leave her there." He breaks free from the girl's grasp.

He feels another hand clasping on his arm. "Don't be a fool, Squall. She'll be all right."

"Rinoa!" the boy screams.

"Cloud, we have to carry him away manually," the girl says to her male companion. "Now! There's no time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There's still two more to go. I'm sorry. This one's very very short.**_


	37. A Kingdom Hearts 1 Cutscene of Sora

_Officially not a chapter but it's a cutscene about Sora. Sort of similar to the one that happens on Kingdom Hearts 1. But this is a different one._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, wake up! You lazy boy!"

Sora turns around to see a brown-haired girl running up to him. He had lain down on the sand just under the shade of a nearby tree. And he sort of dozed off.

"Sora! Tidus, Selphie and Wakka are waiting! Come on! Don't you wanna play with them?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"What were you doing here anyway? I mean, before I found you."

"I was sleeping. Or daydreaming as you call it."

Kairi gives Sora a playful slap on the face. "What was it about?"

"Well, it's about me having my own adventure out of this island. With you and Riku."

"Wow. Sounds interesting." Kairi smiles.

"Yeah. It sort of reminds me of that sixteen-year-old guy who washed up on our island like nine years ago."

"What about that guy?" Another voice is heard.

Sora and Kairi look back and see Riku running up to them.

"Hey! Were you guys talking about that dude who Kairi had a crush on?" Riku says teasingly.

"That was five years ago, Riku. Like, four years after I washed up here. And we were only nine. Besides, he had nice hair."

"Dark green and dark violet? Woah, you sure have a weird taste."

Kairi hits the back of Riku's head with her hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Just shut up, Riku! Go ahead, Sora. What was it you're trying to tell me?"

Sora clears his throat. "Well, he used to play with us here on the island, right? He even gave us our toy swords and taught us how to fight with." Then, he sadly looks away and says, "But then, one day he just took off saying 'he had to find where he truly belongs.'"

"Yeah, he did. But you always lost against me during sparring lessons." Riku laughs. Sora, understanding Riku's perception of joke, laughs with him as well. Riku continues, "Know what? We should go and have an adventure of our own to see what lies beyond this island."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. And maybe we'll meet that boy again," Sora adds.

"He's probably a grown man now, Sora," Kairi tells him.

"Who care? If we want to get off this island, we'll need a raft," Riku informs them.

"And food," Kairi reminds him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Not yet, Sora. I think I need to ask my Dad for permission," Kairi says.

"Okay. Sure. Let's meet at the Secret Place before sundown so we can start planning for the trip. That okay with you guys?" Riku asks them.

"Sure."

The three then go on their separate ways to prepare for a journey beyond Destiny Islands. Who knows what lies ahead of them?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Like it? Short, isn't it? Anyways, I still have one more.**_


	38. The Cutscene with The Nobodies

_Officially not a chapter but it's several joined short cutscenes about Organization XIII before Roxas, the real Nobody, joins._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx meet each other in at the halls of Castle Oblivion.

"Hey, Marluxia and Larxene! How did the last missions you guys went on go? Have your thrones like went up a little higher."

"Yeah. They did," Larxene answers Demyx's question. "We're heading off to the library. Want to come with us?" she says, feigning geniality.

"No, it's okay. The Superior has asked me to go on a mission. Say hi to Zexion for me." Demyx runs off into his summoned Corridor of Darkness with his sitar.

Marluxia looks at Larxene. "Is he serious about that 'hi' thing?"

"Don't know. I can't remember much anymore. Xemnas has his memories. So does Axel. And those other senior members. How come I don't remember anything at all? Even my real name?"

"I don't remember my name or my other memories either since I lost my heart. But I have looked up in our archive. Most of the other members' original names are written there. With the exception of Saix, Demyx, Luxord, you and me."

"What? I don't get it. Well, if I were you, I'd best leave the things as they are. Sometimes, I feel like having a heart was always a burden to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion is deeply immersed in reading a book in the library when somebody taps on his shoulder.

"Ienzo?"

"What is it, Lexaeus?"

"Umm… the Superior wants to see you about something."

Zexion closes the book and rises from his chair. He walks past Lexaeus and out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lea, where do you think you're going?"

"Saix, if you must know, I'm going over to Vexen's lab to assist him in his experiments. Superior's orders."

"Oh, okay. Just checking. Have you seen Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord?"

"Yeah," Axel answers indifferently.

"Well? Where are they? They better not be slacking off again!"

"Relax, Saix. They're upstairs. Resting from their missions."

"I see. Then, carry on. I'm sure the Chilly Academic badly needs your assistance if even the Superior is informed about it."

Axel then continues to Vexen's lab and shuts the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**See how their memories are rewritten? Okay. Now, I say that this story is done. But that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing it. So do review and feel free to check back at my profile for the spin-off or my other stories. Hahaha.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Sound Slayer, signing off from this fic.**_


End file.
